Jealousy Hurts
by LivandElforlife
Summary: Olivia's life is going as amazingly as it ever has, but she still wants more. Can a new man give her what she's wanted her whole life or will a jealous partner come in to show her what she really longs for? EO
1. Chris Loudon

**A/N: I don't know about this story but I just decided to see if you guys like it or not. Hoping it will become a full fledged story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I probably wouldn't be writing their stories on and Elliot and Olivia would be together, but I am and they're not so I don't.**

The day started out like any other. The squad had an unusually slow Friday, mostly consisting of paperwork and long breaks. Casey came over occasionally to talk to Olivia about plans they were making for the weekend. It amazed everyone how close the two women had become. It seemed like just yesterday when Olivia and Casey were fighting over everything that came their way and just looking for a reason to get the other fired. Over the past several years, Casey and Olivia had grown close and even hung out outside of work. Casey helped Olivia when Elliot would get worked up, which happened often during the duration of his divorce. As much as Olivia hated to admit it, she needed someone to turn to every once and a while. Casey just happened to be one of the only people who she really felt like she could trust, aside from the guys in the squad. Olivia and Casey had girl's days often and they were busy planning their next one when Cragen came in and told everyone they could leave early today since it was a slow day.

Olivia looked at the clock and realized it was 6:30 and decided that she would go home, change, and go out to the bar with Casey. Casey gratefully agreed and the pair decided to meet an hour later at Sal's bar near Central Park. It was the place that Olivia and Casey went to often when they were in need of a fun night out with a lot of alcohol and flirting. Olivia considered inviting some of the guys along but she thought they would want to know all of her deepest secrets. They knew that filling her up with alcohol would make her spill all of her secrets and she didn't want to take any chances. Olivia said goodbye to everyone and made her way out of the building. She couldn't help but feel guilty that she didn't invite Elliot along, but she couldn't take the chance of getting too drunk and spilling her secrets. Even though Elliot knew 99.9 percent of all of her secrets, there was one that no one knew. Sure people suspected it, but she never actually came out and admitted the fact that she was head over heels with her partner. It was fine for Olivia that no one knew. Having people know would only complicate the situation, and that was the last thing anyone wanted.

Everyone on the squad depended on Olivia and Elliot to be stable. When they weren't, everything else seemed off and strained. It was worse when Elliot and Olivia weren't getting along. Their fights were getting more and more intense as the years went on and it scared Olivia. She couldn't help but wonder if one day, one of their fights would get out of hand and they would get split up, or even fired. Olivia got into her car without being stopped by anyone on the way down. She was grateful because she wanted to take a long, hot shower before her night with Casey. Olivia made it home in record time by taking the back streets and swerving whenever she found an open space between cars. Olivia recently moved into a bigger and better apartment. It wasn't that she was home more and that she needed the space, it was only the fact that she could afford it and she was rewarding herself. Olivia pulled into the space in front of the building, handed her keys to the valet, and was greeted by the doorman. That was one of the pluses about having a better apartment, there was less of a chance of break-ins with a doorman 24/7. Olivia had begun recently splurging on things that she would have normally denied herself. She decided that since she couldn't have the one thing that she truly wanted, Elliot, that she would get the things that she wanted and could have.

Olivia had meant to invite everyone over to her new apartment after she got settled in a couple of months ago but she never got around to it. The only person who actually saw the inside of her apartment building was Casey. Olivia made a mental note to bring it up to everyone on Monday as she walked through the hallway to her apartment. Olivia unlocked her door and walked into her apartment, smiling as she did so. She didn't know why she had denied herself so much stuff before this. Now, Olivia's apartment had a warm, homely aspect to it. As she glanced around, she saw the big couch that she fell in love with at the store with Casey. It took six guys and three hours to get it up the stairs and through the door because it was too big and too wide for the elevator. She saw her coffee table that matched the colors of the carpet and the couch perfectly. She vowed never to deny herself of something that could be useful to her ever again. That was, everything except Elliot. He was off-limits. As much as she hated to admit it, she could never have him and there was a good chance that he didn't want her. She was broken in more ways than one.

Olivia contemplated flopping on the couch and lying there until the next morning, but decided not to when she remembered all the guys at Sal's. Olivia hated to admit it but she was a woman after all, and woman love to flirt and have fun. That was one of the things she loved about Casey. Casey was a woman. She understood things that the guys didn't. But it also worked out nicely that the guys understood things that Casey didn't as well. It was a perfect balance and Olivia shouldn't have wanted anything more, but she did. Olivia got into the shower and relaxed as the pulsating water of the showerhead acted like a massage that was long overdue. Olivia got out of the shower after twenty minutes and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked out to find that she had half an hour left to get ready. She walked back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth making sure to spend a little extra time on them so that they really shined. Olivia walked into her bedroom and searched through all of her clothes until she found the perfect outfit. Olivia picked out a crisp white shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage, not too much so that she looked like a slut and not too little that no one would hit on her. Olivia tried to pick out the right bra, but nothing looked right. Finally she found a black lace one that was slightly visible above the shirt and was enough to keep the men wanting to see more. Olivia searched through her drawers until she found the matching lace thong. Olivia found a pair of skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and hugged every curve of her body.

Olivia brushed her hair and decided on soft curls, deciding that they matched the outfit perfectly. Olivia took out the hot curlers and noted that she only had twenty minutes left to make this work. She took out the big curlers and waited until they got hot. It was moments like these that she was thankful that she splurged for the more expensive curlers that heated in record time. Olivia set the curlers and went to work on her make up. She decided for a smoky effect on her eyes and took out black eyeliner and one gray eyeshadow and one blue eyeshadow. She took her time with the eyeliner, making sure that she had it perfect. She then mixed the blue and the gray eyeshadow for an effect that made the brown in her eyes stand out. She applied her foundation and blush, making sure she looked different and more put-together than she did at work. Olivia found her favorite lip gloss, it tasted just as good as it looked on her. Olivia took a final look at her make up and when she was satisfied with it, she turned back to her closet and found her tall boots. They had three and a half inch heels and were a dark brown. They fit her outfit perfectly and she pulled them on and zipped them up. Olivia walked back over to the mirror and took out the hot curlers. She was happy that her hair came out just the way she wanted it to. She sprayed some hair spray on her hair to help it stay in place longer and looked around for her favorite perfume and lotion. Since it was May, she took out her shimmering peach perfume and lotion. Had it been a colder, winter month, she would have took out her warm vanilla perfume and lotion. Olivia was glad that the lotion had a shimmer effect as she rubbed it all over her arms and the exposed part of her chest. She then turned to the perfume and sprayed some on her wrists and on various parts of her clothing so that the smell would stay. Olivia took one final look in the mirror before smiling to herself and grabbing her purse off of the couch and stuffing it with important items. She packed her favorite lip gloss just in case, for one reason or another, the lip gloss she had already applied comes off. She packed her keys and various other items that she may or may not need. Casey and Olivia decided to meet at the bar so she decided to leave now in order to avoid being late.

Olivia got down stairs and received a compliment from the doorman about her appearance. She was also pretty sure she saw a wink but she decided not to comment on it. She decided to take a cab since it was pretty likely she would be in no condition to drive home when the night was over. In the cab ride over to the bar, Olivia wondered what Elliot was doing tonight. She wanted to call him and invite him out with her and Casey but she didn't want to just force Elliot on Casey so she decided that it would just be them tonight. Olivia got to the bar and paid the cab driver. She got out and looked around. The air was mild but not humid, it was pleasant. She walked into the bar and looked around for Casey, when she didn't see her she figured that she was early and walked over to the bar. She order a scotch on the rocks and turned to face the inside of the bar. She smiled when she saw several of the men staring at her. It was no doubt they were wondering if she was alone. Before she had time to sufficiently look around and scope out the men she'd talk to, someone walked next to her and leaned up against the bar, much like she was. "Pathetic."

Olivia looked over at him and cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"Them." He gestured out to all the men staring. "Pathetic, all they can do is stare what you need is a real man who's not afraid to talk to you."

Olivia smiled and turned her body fully in his direction, he in turn did the same. "Really? And where might I find one of these 'real men'?"

Olivia didn't noticed Casey, Fin, Munch, and Elliot walking in the door. Casey pointed Olivia out to the guys but told them to sit in a booth and wait until she was finished talking. She was ready to take on anyone who objected but to her amazement no one did, but she saw a flicker of jealousy in Elliot's eyes when he saw that man all over Olivia.

Olivia was busy taking in the mysterious man's appearance. He had dark brown hair that looked almost as soft as hers, emerald green eyes that had a sparkle in the light, he was about two inches taller than her even with her boots, and he was well built but not over-powering. "Well you just happen to be looking at one. My name's Chris Loudon."

He extended his hand out for her to take. Olivia took it willingly and smiled softly, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Olivia Benson."

"Such a beautiful name, Olivia." He said as he lifted her hand and kissed it. Any other time, she probably would have found it cheesy and tried to look for a reason to get out of the conversation, but there was something about him that she was drawn to and she didn't want to leave. When he kissed her hand, Olivia laughed and took a small sip of her scotch.

Over at the booth where the rest of the gang sat, Elliot and Casey were the two people who's seats were facing Olivia. Casey tried not to make it obvious that they were watching but Elliot, on the other hand, didn't seem to care if she noticed him staring. Casey tried to divert the conversation away from Olivia but she was failing miserably. Casey was in shock when she looked back at Olivia, who had recently spotted them, to find her jotting down her number and giving it to him and him doing the same. That was something that Olivia never did, she knew something was up. Casey gasped when she saw Chris lift her hand and kiss it, before watching her walk over to the table. Olivia was all smiles when she got to the table where they all sat. "How come you guys didn't come get me?"

Casey smiled and Fin moved over so that she could sit. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Mr. Wonderful over there."

Olivia just laughed and took a sip of her scotch. Everyone was silent until Fin spoke, "You look amazing, Liv. Seriously, girl, I'm surprised we didn't come in here and find you surrounded."

Olivia laughed, "Well, I'm not that amazing." she said modestly as she stopped herself from taking another sip.

Fin just scoffed as if he disagreed with her and he did, as did everyone else at the table. After that, the conversation ranged away from Olivia and onto the previous night's game and the hottest new places in New York.

Suddenly, after about an hour and a half of random topics, Olivia remembered something that she had to tell them, "You guys still haven't seen my apartment. You wanna come see it now, it's not that far we can walk."

Everyone agreed. Secretly, they were all dying to see her apartment, Casey told them it was better than any of their apartments by far. They all got up from the table and headed for the door. Olivia looked back to Chris and found him watching her. She smiled and slightly waved. Chris winked at her and she started to laugh. Their bough of flirting was cut short when Elliot blocked her way and ushered her out of the door. Olivia was thrown off by this but didn't say anything about it, not then anyway. They walked together in silence, sometimes talking about the weather and random things that they came across. When they came to Olivia's apartment, Olivia and Casey stopped but the guys kept walking. Since they didn't know where Olivia lived, and they weren't aware that she would live in such a luxurious place. Olivia and Casey smiled at each other and waited to see how long it would take them to realize they weren't walking anymore. The doorman came outside and recognized Olivia. "Well, hello Ms. Benson, I wasn't expecting you back for quite a while. Not that I'm not pleased to see you." he said as he straightened his overcoat.

Olivia laughed and thanked the man. The guys turned around and heard the doorman talking to Olivia. When they made the connection that she lived there, their jaws dropped. "You live here?" Fin asked as he moved closer to see the building.

It was a recently new condominium complex with its own parking lot with a valet service and doorman. Fin had said several weeks ago that he would kill to live in there. Olivia smiled and nodded. "Come on, it looks even better on the inside."

Casey and Olivia led the crew through the door as Olivia tipped the doorman. Elliot, Munch, and Fin walked behind them in disbelief. The Olivia they knew at work was definitely not the Olivia outside of work. When they were in the elevator, Munch finally spoke up about the new apartment, "How could you afford this?"

"Well, after years and years of denying myself anything that would give me pleasure, I saved up a lot of money, and I finally decided that I'm not going to deny myself of anything anymore." Olivia said as they nodded, each remembering times when Olivia would deny herself things.

"Anything?" Casey asked, knowing very well that Elliot was the only thing she would deny herself.

Olivia smiled and shot Casey a look, "Almost anything."

"Oh come on, Liv. Just give in. I know you want to." Casey said and avoided Olivia's glares, "Everyone knows it." Casey whispered the last part, knowing very well that everyone heard her and that almost everyone knew exactly what she meant.

As the elevator got to Olivia's floor, Casey got off first feeling accomplished with the elevator ride. Olivia followed her and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She shot Casey a glance as she walked into her apartment with the rest of them in tow. They couldn't believe their eyes. Olivia was living in a two floor apartment. As they walked into the apartment, they couldn't believe all the expensive looking things that filled the room.

**A/N: In the next chapter I'll go more in depth about what Olivia's whole apartment looks like. I thought I'd try this approach since everyone seems to have Olivia saying no to everything and living in a crappy apartment or having something going wrong. It's just a new idea. :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	2. He Wants Her, She Wants Him

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews :D Hoping for more this chapter :D I'm SO sorry this took so long, I've been grounded for so long!**

**Disclaimer: nope**

The gang walked into Olivia's apartment and their jaws dropped for the second time in under five minutes. Olivia and Casey stepped aside to let the guys go first. They seemed to be entranced by everything that they saw. They walked cautiously as though they would break something if they moved too fast. Olivia and Casey smiled at each other as they watched them take in the apartment. Casey walked around them and plopped herself on the couch turning on the flat screen and looking for something to watch. "You guys want a tour?" Olivia asked after she noticed them standing, not knowing if they could walk around.

It seemed as if every man in the room had lost his voice. They nodded and waited for her to guide them. "Well, this is the living room. Casey's favorite place in the apartment." she laughed, gesturing to Casey who had already taken her shoes off and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Olivia walked through a swinging door into the next room, motioning for them to follow her. "This is the kitchen. I don't cook too much but it's still nice to have the option."

"I bet Mr. Wonderful cooks." Casey yelled from the living room. Olivia smiled and tried to hide the fact she was blushing. No one seemed to notice except Elliot. His fists balled up and he tried to concentrate on the kitchen.

The room was big enough to fit an island in the middle of it. The island consisted of a counter with a cutting board built in and there was a deep sink that had two compartments in it. There were deep mahogany cabinets lining the walls with glass doors. Each cabinet had something different in it, whether it was cups, bowls, or something else. The floors were linoleum and were deep blue with white lines that had no pattern. Olivia led the gang out into an adjoining room. Olivia informed them that this was the dining room. They all walked in and saw a long mahogany table with matching, cushioned chairs. They noticed that each place at the table was set with two plates and light green cloth napkins. Olivia told them that the second smaller plate was just for show. There were two tall candles close to the middle of the table that looked as if they had only been used once.

Elliot looked around and noted the fact that the candles had been used. He found himself getting jealous for no reason. Olivia wasn't his and at this rate she never would be. Elliot realized that if he wanted Olivia then he was going to have to do something about it fast. Olivia was living the life she always dreamed of and he'd be damned if he was going to let her go that easily. Olivia continued the tour, pointing out random things that she owned. When they got to the bedroom, she had to endure comments from Munch and Fin as well as some from Casey who had gotten off of the couch just to put her two cents in. At this point, Elliot could care less about the apartment. He hoped that no one was asking him any questions or that he was nodding at the wrong times as his mind dipped into thoughts about trying to win Olivia over. Casey seemed to be the only person who noticed, as Olivia was in the middle of a story and Munch and Fin were listening intently. They both seemed as if listening to Olivia close enough would help them in getting an apartment just like hers.

Casey nudged Elliot and gestured back toward the living room. "Elliot and I are going to the store, do you guys need anything?"

Olivia requested bottled water, Munch wanted a bag of chips, and Fin initially declined the offer but then decided on chips as well. Casey took the spare keys out of the bowl near the front door and ushered Elliot out of the apartment. Both were quiet in the elevator ride down. There was no need for an explanation, Elliot was sure that she saw him spacing out and, in one way or another, knew why. Once the two got out of the apartment building, Casey interrupted the silence. "What were you thinking about?"

Elliot contemplated acting ignorant to her question but he knew Casey would eventually get it out of him. Elliot took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Olivia."

Casey said nothing at first and Elliot wasn't sure that she heard him. Casey was silent for several moments, as if taking in the information and considering her next move. A slight smile appeared on her face and she looked at Elliot as they walked. "It's not too late, you know."

Elliot tried to look confused but his shock hindered him. "How did you know—?"

"I just know. Call it women's intuition, call it whatever you want to call it, but I know. She wants you just as bad as you want her. She'll never admit it to anyone but I got it out of her one night when she was smashed. She doesn't know I know, she couldn't even remember her own name that night so it doesn't surprise me that she can't remember it. It was the truth though, you could tell."

Casey paused for a moment, waiting for Elliot to ask a question, deny his feelings, make a statement, anything; but he didn't.

Casey continued. "I saw the jealousy in your eyes when we saw her with that man. I thought you were going to go over there and get her. Honestly, I was surprised when you didn't. Stunned actually. I was ready to drag you out of there by your ear if I had to." Casey laughed and looked at Elliot for a reaction. He gave her a slight smile as if encouraging her to go on. "It's the same look of jealousy she gets whenever you go out with a woman. She just hides hers better. Don't think that just because she has all of this fancy stuff now that she's not the same Liv we know and love. She's the exact same person. She just finally realized that since she can't have the one thing she truly wants, you, then she's going to get the things she can have hoping it will make up for it."

Elliot held the door open for Casey as they walked into the store. Casey thanked him and walked in. They got everything that Olivia, Munch and Fin wanted and some other various items so that it looked like they were actually going to get something for themselves and not just as an excuse to get out of the apartment. Casey wanted to pay but Elliot wouldn't allow it, after a few minutes of arguing Casey gave in and let him pay for it. They walked out of the store and seemed to be walking slower than they were before. "The reason I didn't go over to Olivia when we saw her with that guy was because she looked like she was having a good time. As much as I wanted to sweep her up and take her away from him, she looked happy and I didn't want to ruin that. She deserves to be happy." Elliot's voice got softer and softer as he continued talking. It seemed to Casey that he was talking to himself now but she listened anyway. "I can't believe she wants me. After all these years and I couldn't tell. Especially not now, she looks so happy and fulfilled."

Casey couldn't take it any longer, she wanted these two to get together more than anything in the world. "Then make a FUCKING move! She wants you, you want her. Now do something about it!"

Elliot stopped walking and looked at Casey in shock. He had never heard her curse before, not even when a she lost a case because of something insignificant. "Wow ...um ... I don't think I've ever heard you get this pissed."

"Because you guys need to see that you need to be together! You HAVE to be and I'm here to make sure it happens! Now let's go, get your ass in that apartment and tell her how much you love her." Casey got behind Elliot and pushed him down the street and into Olivia's apartment building. Once they were in the apartment building, Elliot became hesitant and started to push back on Casey, trying to stop her from pushing him.

"Casey, seriously stop. I'm not going to do anything up there. You're deranged!" Elliot gripped Casey's wrists and held them up so that she couldn't push him anymore. "Nothing's going to happen between me and Liv unless she wants it. I'm not forcing her into a possibly one-sided relationship."

Casey didn't respond but looked at him angrily and made a bee-line to the elevators. Elliot knew this look all too well, it was the look of determination. Casey was determined to get Elliot to admit his feelings to Olivia and she was going to do anything to make it happen. Elliot tried getting Casey to talk on the elevator ride up but she acted as if he was invisible. Elliot knew she was planning something but he wasn't sure if she was going to drop the bomb right when they got in the apartment or wait until Elliot had left and tell Olivia when they were alone. Elliot didn't have much time to wonder about it because the elevator dinged and they got out and walked down the hall to Olivia's apartment. Elliot prayed that Casey would keep quiet and not make a big deal out of it. Too bad his prayers went unanswered.

They walked into the apartment and Casey rushed around trying to find Olivia. "Olivia!" she called

"In here." the reply came from the kitchen as Olivia, Munch, and Fin filed out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Olivia, you need to sit here." Casey said as she patted the couch.

Elliot's heart and mind were racing, he had no idea what Casey had up her sleeve but based on her actions downstairs, it wasn't going to end good. "Elliot needs to tell you something."

All the attention turned to Olivia and Elliot. Elliot came into the living room fully with the bags of items still in his hands. "Ok, well before he does that I have to tell you guys something. Chris called a.k.a Mr. Wonderful. He wants to go out on a date tomorrow. He said he couldn't stop thinking about me. Isn't that so sweet?" Olivia was giggling like a schoolgirl and Elliot was trying to figure out if she was drunk.

Casey didn't respond but turned her attention to Elliot, the anger was gone from her face and sympathy took it's place. "Oh that's right, what did you have to tell me, El?"

Everyone in the room turned to Elliot, waiting for him to answer. The temperature in the room seemed to go up, but Elliot just assumed it was him. He couldn't think of anything witty to get him out of this situation. For once, he had no plan and no time left.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review:D**


	3. The Dinner That Started It All

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm not going to lie I forgot about this story ... my bad. I hope you guys are still readinggggg**

Olivia stared at Elliot, waiting for him to speak. The whole room stopped and stared. Elliot could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he tried to search his brain for a good enough answer that wouldn't seem fake or forced. "El?" Olivia asked, pulling Elliot back from his thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just wanted to say how happy I am that you're finally treating yourself. You really deserve it, Liv." Elliot smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

His voice was drenched in sincerity which everyone noticed. However, there was another element to his voice that only Olivia picked up on: sadness. Olivia wanted to comment on it and make everyone in the room aware of it as well but she didn't feel right putting Elliot on the spot like that. Instead, she pretended not to notice the fact that there was sadness in his voice. "Thanks, El. Really, that means a lot to me."

Olivia decided to try to forget about the sadness and focus on Chris, but that was nearly impossible even with Casey talking about him constantly. Olivia cooked them all a spaghetti dinner and opened the bottle of wine that she was saving for when they all got together in her new apartment. The dinner was relatively quiet, only to say how good the dinner was and how Olivia would have to cook for them more often. Olivia just laughed at these comments and watched Elliot as he was oblivious to the people around him. Olivia couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him and why he sounded so sad. The sound of her cell phone ringing in the kitchen pulled her out of her thoughts. "I'll be right back guys" she said as she stood up.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone off of the counter. It was a new text message.

_Olivia-_

_still on for dinner tomorrow night?_

_-Chris_

Olivia caught herself smiling a big goofy grin as she sent a text back.

_Chris-_

_yea, we are. Don't forget _;)

_-Olivia_

Olivia wanted to finish with her signature "Liv" but she saved that for Elliot and Casey. She hit send and put her phone in her pocket as she walked back into the dining room. "Sorry about that guys"

Casey stifled a laugh and Munch and Fin had grins plastered to their faces. "What?" Olivia asked confused.

Casey laughed. "So, what are you doing for dinner tomorrow night, Liv?"

Olivia laughed. "How could you possibly read that?"

"I got up and I could see it in the reflection of the glass cabinets. So, are you going to answer my question?" Casey was clearly enjoying making her friend uncomfortable.

Olivia smiled as she made herself comfortable in her chair. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Olivia looked up as Munch, Fin, and Casey all shared a glance and started laughing. She looked over at Elliot to find him drinking his wine, trying to keep himself occupied. Olivia's mind went back to his sad tone. She couldn't help but feel bad for making it public that she was going out tomorrow night with Chris in front of him. It also confused Olivia. They were just best friends, right? So why is he acting like a lost puppy and a jealous boyfriend? Olivia didn't have a lot of time to ponder these questions as Elliot announced that he had to leave. "Sorry guys, I just remembered I promised Maureen that I'd take her shopping tomorrow and I wanna get enough sleep to be able to keep up with her."

Olivia knew that was a lie, she could tell by they way he said it. It was forced, rehearsed in his head. Instead, she played along. "Ok, El. I'll walk you down and don't even think about telling me 'no'" she added when she saw his mouth open to object.

Elliot nodded and didn't bother arguing with her. Olivia opened the door as Elliot said good-bye to the rest of the gang. She closed the door gently behind her as their footsteps fell into sync. Olivia didn't know where to begin. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but she didn't want to be stonewalled by him. The elevator dinged and it echoed through the eerily quiet hallway, slicing through the tension of the air. Elliot let Olivia pass first, putting his hand on the small of her back as he followed her. Olivia's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to maintain her in control appearance. The elevator doors closed when Olivia pushed the button for the lobby. She figured it was now or never as she flipped the switch, stopping the elevator in its tracks.

Elliot looked around confused. "What did you do that for?"

Olivia looked at him and tried to focus her eyes in the dark. Just then, the emergency light came on and they could see each other perfectly. "How else was I going to get you to talk to me?"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows but he couldn't hide the fact that he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Talk about what, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't stonewall me Elliot, we'll be here all night"

"Olivia ..." Elliot didn't know how to finish but Olivia stopped him before he could say anymore. She knew that voice, it was his 'I'm going to act like I don't know what's going on and get out of this mess' voice.

"Elliot, don't give me that. I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong with you. Now, if you plan on stonewalling me then I guess we'll be here all night." Olivia said as she sat against the wall right next to the switch.

Elliot turned away from her and then back, rubbing his hand over his face. "I don't know what you want from me, Liv."

"The truth." It was barely a whisper but he heard it. She knew he heard it. Elliot heaved a sigh and leaned against the wall of the elevator directly across from her. He slid down the wall, knowing Olivia was watching him the whole time. The silence was killing both of them, but neither knew what to say. Finally, Elliot broke the silence.

"I don't know what the truth is anymore, Liv."

Olivia tilted her head to the side as she thought of the right words to pose her next question. She watched Elliot as he watched her. She tried to read him like she had done so many times before, but it was useless. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. It was an emotion she had never seen on him, not even in nine years of working together. "Tell me why whenever someone mentions Chris you go into this dark cave and act like you don't hear anything people are saying."

Olivia could see his face harden at Chris' name. For the first time, she realized the emotion for exactly what it was: jealousy. "I don't know what you're talking about, Liv." Elliot said, using his professional voice.

Olivia shot up from her spot on the elevator floor. "No, El. Do not do that. Don't shut me out and talk to me like any other person. Talk to me like you always talk to me. Why can't you do that? What's changed?"

Olivia's voice faltered at the end of her sentence as her voice dropped from a yell to a whisper. Elliot stood up and stood directly in front of her, looking her in the eyes the entire time. He reached over and flipped the switch without saying a word to her. Something inside Olivia told her not to object, that she would find her answer soon enough. Not a minute after her outburst she got her answer. "You."

She turned and stared at Elliot, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe he would say that she has changed. Before she had a chance to respond or even react to his answer, the elevator door opened and Elliot swiftly walked out. Olivia wanted to follow him but she didn't get a chance before a crowd of people who were obviously waiting a long time for the elevator and who were too lazy to use the stairs got on. Olivia just stood and stared at the floor in front of her. She looked around the elevator at the people who lived with her. They, undoubtably, had no idea who she was. They all carried briefcases and wore suits. They didn't communicate with the people around them and were too self absorbed in either their handy mirrors or their cell phones. Was she really becoming one of them? Olivia got off at her floor and straightened her shirt. She was determined not to become one of the people who lived in her building. She wasn't going to be snotty and professional all the time, she was determined to be the same Liv they know and love.

XOXOXOXO

Olivia was cleaning up after Munch, Fin, and Casey left. They spent the majority of the time watching whatever was on TV and discussing their favorite shows. Olivia put all the dishes, silverware, and glasses in the dishwasher and turned it on. She couldn't get the conversation she had with Elliot out of her head. How had she changed? She wanted to call him and talk to him more about it but she knew he wouldn't talk to her. Finally, impulse took over as she grabbed her keys out of the bowl and walked out the door. She took the stairs all the way down to the lobby and walked over to her car. She didn't want to use the valet system tonight, not as she was going to talk to Elliot about how she had not changed. She pulled out and turned the radio on. She wasn't actually listening to it but it was better than the silence of her car.

After ten minutes she pulled into the closest spot to Elliot's apartment building that he had since his divorce. She knew he wouldn't let her in if she rang the bell so she used her key and walked the entire six floors to Elliot's apartment. She stood in front of his door, wondering if it was all some mistake. She lifted her hand to the door and quickly knocked her signature knock. Three quick rapid knocks. She knew Elliot would know it was her. She hoped that wouldn't make him ignore her. She waited thirty seconds before she heard the latch come off. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the door slowly opened. Once it opened fully, she opened her eyes to take in Elliot's appearance. He looked much like he did when he left her hours before, only slightly more tired. She gave him a slight smile, trying to ease the tension between the two. Elliot stepped back and Olivia walked into the apartment.

The tv was on and there was a bottle of beer on the coffee table where he was obviously sitting. Olivia sat next to the spot and Elliot retook his place on the couch. They sat in silence for several minutes watching recaps of the recent games on NESN. Olivia couldn't take the silence, she didn't come all the way over here to sit and watch tv. "Elliot, we have to talk."

Elliot put his beer bottle down and turned the tv off. He half turned to face her. He looked at her face and fiddled with his fingers. Olivia tried to find the right words to say since she knew he was waiting for her, but nothing came to mind. All of a sudden, the only thing she wanted to do was kiss him and hug him and never let go. It was almost as if Elliot could read her mind as he reached over and hugged her. Olivia relished every moment of the hug and gripped him tighter, as if letting go would kill her. Elliot breathed in deeply and Olivia rested her head on his neck. For several moments, both were quiet. Elliot was the first one to pull back. He lifted one hand up to touch the side of Olivia's face. His hand cupped her chin and lifted her face up toward him. "Open your eyes, Liv."

It was only then that Olivia realized her eyes were still closed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked him directly in the eye. His icy blue eyes were slightly darker and much more intense. Elliot leaned in slightly and his eyes dropped to her lips. Olivia's breath hitched in her throat and she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She couldn't believe Elliot was about to kiss her.

**A/N: I know, I'm horribly mean :D ... Review please :D .. I promise it won't be so long for the next update. I already have a lot of it written!**


	4. Cragen's Interruption

**A/N: Hey guys ... hope you guys like this update :D**

**Disclaimer: nope ... don't own them **

Time seemed to stop as their lips came closer and closer. Elliot reached his hand up to caress her cheek as his lips brushed hers. He leaned forward as his lips pushed harder onto hers, begging for access. Olivia willingly accepted as she opened her mouth slightly. Elliot didn't need a second invitation as he and Olivia began fighting for control. Elliot eventually won as Olivia's mind began to spin. She couldn't believe the effect he had on her just from kissing her.

The room was silent until the ringing of Olivia's cell phone made the two pull apart quickly. Olivia cleared her throat and reached for her phone. It was Cragen. "Yea, Cap." she answered.

"_Olivia? I need you to come in. We caught a case." Cragen said, sounding exhausted._

"Ok, Cap. Do you need me to call Elliot?" Olivia asked, running a hand through her hair.

"_No, that's not necessary, Olivia. Just come as soon as you can."_

Cragen hung up, leaving Olivia to wonder what was going on. "What do we got?" Elliot asked, still not knowing that he wasn't requested.

Olivia stood up from the couch and straightened her shirt. Her face was still flushed and she was trying to avoid the awkwardness that she knew would follow from the kiss.She got up and walked around the couch to where Elliot was standing. "Um ... actually ... he just wanted me."

Olivia refused to look Elliot in the eyes. She wanted to forget about the kiss. She started to walk around Elliot but she felt his strong arm reach out and wrap itself around her waist. "No, Liv. You're not going anywhere."

The hair on Olivia's neck was standing up and her palms were beginning to sweat. All she wanted to do was move closer to Elliot and bury her face in his neck. She just wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could. She moved around so she was standing directly in front of Elliot. She wanted to speak but the lump in her throat made her afraid to open her mouth. She didn't want the tears to shed. She had no idea why she was about to cry. "Don't do this to me, Olivia. Don't run away, not again."

Olivia still refused to make eye contact. "I'm not running away, Elliot. I'm doing my job."

Olivia skillfully made it past him. She was surprised when Elliot didn't try to stop her or even follow her. Olivia quickly made it out of the apartment and took the stairs all the way down. She quickly figured out this was a bad decision on her part, seeing as how she still had her heels on. Olivia beared with it and took the pain as she made her way down the rest of the stairs. She couldn't get over the kiss. It was incredible. That small kiss made her head spin more than the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She could only imagine how sex was like with Mr. Elliot Stabler. Olivia shook that thought out of her head as she turned the ignition on and pulled out of her parking spot, not even bothering to look for cars that she could have hit. Olivia's mind was on auto-pilot. She didn't even remember the drive over to the precinct, all she knew was that she was pulling into a parking spot and turning the ignition off. Olivia sighed and leaned her head back onto the chair.

"What am I going to do?" Olivia whispered to herself. She wanted to be happy. She deserved to be happy. _Elliot makes me happy. _No, she couldn't think that. Elliot couldn't be the one that made her happy. It wasn't allowed. Then again, when did they ever do anything what was allowed. Olivia couldn't sit in silence anymore. She wanted to forget about her forbidden love that she had for her partner of almost ten years.

Olivia got out of the car and walked up the familiar steps to the 1-6 precinct. She recounted the times she walked up those steps carrying two coffees. One for him, and one for her. Olivia got in the elevator and remembered the time they basically saved a kidney for each other. Olivia smiled to herself, relishing the hug they shared just outside the hospital room the day of the accident. Then there was the kiss. It was short and sweet but she could still feel his lips on hers. Unintentionally, she reached up and brushed her fingers across her lips. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could still remember the taste of his lips. She had to stop and she knew it.

The elevator doors opened and she cleared her throat, while straightening her shirt. It was then that she noticed that she was still wearing the clothes from the club. She walked into the squad room to find it surprisingly empty. She was expecting at least a couple of uniforms working around trying to finish up paperwork. Instead, there was no one in the squad room. She was about to turn around and go home when she saw a light shining in Cragen's office. She walked over cautiously, looking in before entering. Cragen was sitting in his chair facing the door to the left of him. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Olivia noticed a case file open on his desk. She couldn't make out any names but it was very full. She cleared her throat loud enough for him to notice her.

"Olivia ..." he said, standing up and motioning to one of the chairs. He closed the case file and walked over to sit in the chair next to Olivia. "There's something I should tell you, Olivia."

Olivia just nodded, not knowing what to say. "I need to know if anything is going on with you and Elliot."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. Not this again. She didn't feel up to dealing with people in suits who thought they were better than everyone around him. Cragen sensed her hostility and put his hands up in defense. "No, Olivia. This isn't about the IAB. This is my own personal curiosity. Nothing that you say will leave this room or be used against you. You have my word, not only as your superior but as a friend."

Olivia looked at him confused. Why would he want to know what was going on with her and Elliot? True, it was an easy question to answer but she still didn't quite see the relevance. "Why do you need to know?"

Olivia knew that it was a gutsy question to ask her superior, but at that moment she didn't even think of him as her superior. She thought of him as an inquisitive father, worrying about his daughter. Olivia liked her thought better, it made her feel safer, more loved. "Liv ...just tell me."

Olivia sighed deeply and leaned back and sunk herself into the chair. She rubbed her temples with her forefingers. She looked up at Cragen. She knew she could trust him. When he gave her his word about something, it always happened, or didn't happen, depending. Olivia was tired of the charade that she had been playing for the past ten years. She didn't want to hide her feelings about Elliot anymore, and frankly, she couldn't. She didn't have the energy or the wit, especially not at close to two in the morning. "He kissed me."

It was barely a whisper, but there was no way he could've missed it. She knew he heard it. The minute the words left her mouth, he perked up, listening intently to every word she was going to say. Olivia thought he was going to push for more, but he didn't. So she gave it to him instead. "But it just happened about a half hour ago. It's not like we were keeping anything from you. Well, I was. I was hiding my feelings from you, and from Elliot. And I'm sorry, Cap, but I'm sick of it. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm in love with Elliot Stabler. But you know what? I can't have him. It's against the rules and I'm not about to lose the best partner I've ever had just because of my stupidity."

"You think being in love is your stupidity?" Cragen was sincerely interested now, he even visibly sat up straighter.

"Yes, I do. When I'm thinking about love and Elliot, I make stupid choices. I chose him over the job. I can't do that again. I might get someone killed, including Elliot." Olivia couldn't believe she was divulging all of this information to Cragen, her boss, the one person who could split them up in a heartbeat. Olivia trusted him, she had a feeling that he wouldn't do anything about it.

"You deserve to be happy, Liv. If being with Elliot will make you happy, I won't stand in your way." Cragen reached over and patted Olivia's hand.

"I know I do, Cap. And I am happy. I live in an amazing apartment. I have the job of my dreams, even though it might not be so glamorous at times. And I have a man I'm interested in, who isn't linked to this job in anyway. I appreciate your concern and I love you for it, but I don't want to make things more complicated than they already are."

Olivia stood up and put her hand on Cragen's shoulder. "Thank you."

Olivia walked out through the side door, leaving Cragen to sort out all of the information she had just told him. As Olivia walked out of the building, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her. She was no longer hiding from her boss the fact that she was madly in love with her partner. In fact, it was almost as if she got a blessing from him. She was happy, Cragen was like a dad to her and even thought she'd never admit it, it was important to her that he approved of the life she lived. As she walked to her car, she smiled to herself as the cool breeze hit her skin. She remembered her dinner with Chris. She was happy that she didn't have to be in tomorrow, she would need all the sleep she could get.

It was now three in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. Olivia drove to her house and didn't even care about letting the valet park her car. She was way to tired to even think about what Elliot had said. She didn't care. She hadn't changed and she would prove it to him. Olivia took the elevator up to her apartment. Olivia walked into her apartment and jotted down a note to remind herself to ask Elliot how she had changed. She stuffed the note into her pocket. Olivia walked over to the couch and sat down. She was only planning on sitting there for a couple of minutes but she fell asleep. Olivia thought she heard voices while she was asleep, but she thought they were just Cragen's words replaying in her head so she ignored them.

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find a man in bed next to her.


	5. Chris and the park

**A/N: hmm ... this weeks episode bothered me so much. When William's character asked Elliot why he wouldn't push the button was the perfect time for Elliot to say "because I love her." It would've been perfect. But of course, Dick Wolf hates all EO shippers ... or hopefully we're just getting worked up for nothing and we'll get our happy ending. ( notice the word hopefully there )**

**Disclaimer: nope **

Olivia woke up, feeling as if she had the best night of sleep in years. Before even opening her eyes, she just wrote it off as getting all those feelings about Elliot off of her chest. Olivia rolled over on her side to look at the alarm clock. It was 11:42 AM. Olivia groaned and rolled back on her back and stretched. She began to stretch across the bed when her arm hit something, or someone rather. Olivia quickly darted up and her eyes snapped open. "ELLIOT!"

Elliot was lying, sleeping next to her. He looked rather peaceful before Olivia's scream scared him awake. He jumped up and looked around, much like Olivia did. He instantly relaxed when he remembered the night before:

_Elliot was sitting in his apartment, realizing what had happened. He knew that if he let Olivia be alone for too long, she would be gone. He knew her pattern of running when people got too close. It's not like he could fully blame her. Loving someone was definitely a scary thing. Elliot knew that. He was married to the same woman for twenty years and even though the romance was gone, he was scared to leave. He liked the comfort and familiarity they had with each other. Finally, his love for Olivia finally pushed him over the edge to get the divorce. All these thoughts invaded Elliot's mind the second he heard the door closing behind Olivia. He waited until around 3:30 AM to go to her apartment. He kept putting it off, hoping she would come back to him but she never did. He finally worked up enough nerve to get in the car and go to her apartment._

_He didn't bother knocking, he didn't want to be the one waking Olivia up without a good enough reason. He showed the doorman his badge and told him that Olivia was his partner and he had to talk to her immediately. The doorman went to the office and got the key and gave it to Elliot. Elliot went up to her room and cautiously entered, trying not to scare her but trying not to let her know he was there at the same time. He looked in every room until he finally reached the bedroom. He didn't want to find her in there with another man. He knew it was unlikely but he remembered Chris and didn't want to take any chances. He opened her bedroom door and walked in slowly, he did a quick surveillance of the room and was glad to see her and only her. He quietly closed the door and walked over to the side of the bed where she was. He loved watching her sleep, she was so peaceful and didn't have those normal guards up. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and got in slowly, making sure not to move the bed too much. _

_He smiled when she unconsciously snuggled up against him and reveled in his warmth. Elliot loved watching her sleep. He played with her hair, being careful not to disturb her too much. He knew she could be a light sleeper and didn't want to take any chances. He was planning on getting out of the bed and going on the couch until she woke up the next morning. However, Elliot slowly drifted to sleep and was evidently more tired than he realized._

He silently cursed himself for having to play with her hair. He knew that was the thing that relaxed him and most likely made him fall asleep. They were both sitting up on the bed, fully dressed and ready to run. At least, Olivia was. And that's exactly what she did. She shot out of the bed faster than before and made a bee-line for the door. Elliot knew she was going to avoid him. Olivia yelled back over her shoulder, "You should leave, Elliot."

Elliot softly groaned and rolled his eyes. He was preparing himself for a full on battle with Olivia. She had no reason to run from this. He felt it and he knows she felt it. That's exactly why she's running. Elliot had her all figured out, it was a good thing for him but a bad thing for her. He ran after her, but he didn't have to go far. Olivia was in the kitchen leaning against the counter, drinking the bottled water him and Casey brought home the night before.

"Olivia, please don't do this." Elliot's voice was pleading. He needed to get her attention and begging was something he never did. "Don't shut me out, Liv."

Olivia didn't seem to be listening to anything Elliot was saying. She looked at him so she obviously heard him. Olivia took another sip of her water, closed it, and placed it on the counter to the side of her. She walked closer to Elliot. This surprised him, based on her history she would be running for the hills by now. But she wasn't, she looked as calm as ever. "How have I changed?"

This was not what Elliot was expecting. A slap in the face, a threat, sure anything but that. "Olivia ... I ... I didn't mean it. It was stupid." Elliot was stuttering and obviously lying. Olivia knew he meant it.

"Elliot, don't bullshit me. You meant it. Now tell me. No more lies."

Elliot challenged her with his eyes but she wasn't backing down. In this silent argument, Olivia had won. Elliot sighed and rubbed his hand up and down his face. "Fine, Liv. You really want to know?"

Olivia nodded.

"You're spending all this money on things that you really don't need. Going to bars and meeting people who are completely wrong for you. You're letting other people do your work for you. I mean, a valet and a doorman. What's next, Liv, someone who's going to carry you to the elevator and feed you? I miss the old Liv. The one who never takes shit from people, but also the person who never takes help from people. The one who always wants to do everything by herself and is kickass at her job. But also, the one who will only open up to certain people, who will only let certain people in. Who only let me in."

Olivia was putting her guards up again. She didn't like being criticized, especially not by a man who knew her better than she knew herself. Olivia needed time to think, unfortunately as much as she wished, Elliot just wasn't going away. "You need to leave, Elliot."

_There we go. _Elliot thought. _She's going to start running away again. _

"No, Olivia. I'm not going anywhere." he stood up straighter, not in an attempt to scare her, since he couldn't, but in an attempt to show her he wasn't going to back down.

To Elliot's surprise, she didn't stand up equally as straight and bring on a challenge with him, she just sighed and backed away to lean against the counter again. Elliot was completely confused, but he stayed standing the same way he was. He wasn't about to let his guard down in case this was a trap. But Olivia said nothing for a while. She just stood there, leaning on the counter sipping her water. She didn't acknowledge Elliot. She was hoping he would just disappear and leave her alone. But no, that would be too easy, and nothing in her life could ever be easy. Never has, never would be.

Olivia just walked around the kitchen and grabbed cereal and made herself breakfast. She sat on top of the counter as she ate, still not acknowledging Elliot. The silence was killing Elliot, he had to say something. "See what I mean? You have this apartment with a dining room and you don't even use it. You eat your breakfast on the kitchen counter."

Elliot didn't realize how much he sounded like he was picking a fight. He wasn't trying to, it just came out that way. Olivia didn't take it that way though, she thought he was trying to incite her and trying to get her all riled up so they could fight. Olivia wasn't about to let that happen. "Here, let me show you something."

Elliot was surprised at how calm she sounded. Olivia jumped off of the counter and put her bowl down. She grabbed Elliot's hand and held it as she pulled him to their destination. She went through the living room. She opened the door to the hallway and led him out, keeping the door open. She pushed him up against the wall across from her apartment and pointed up to the cameras on the wall. It was obvious the cameras had a clear view of them. Olivia looked at them and back at Elliot, she slowly crept her hands into Elliot's front pockets. She pulled him closer to her and took her hands out, grabbing his tie and drawing him closer to her. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Olivia swiftly turned and walked back into her apartment before Elliot had the chance to process what was going on. Olivia shut the door and leaned up against it. She smiled to herself and looked at the key in her hand. She knew he had one, that was the only way he would get into the apartment. Olivia walked away from the door only to get her cereal. By the time she walked back, Elliot was knocking on the door and yelling through it to let him in. "Come on, Liv. We have to talk about this sometime."

Olivia smiled at her genius of distracting Elliot while she took the key from him. Olivia listened as he complained on the other side of the door for thirty minutes. He finally left, telling her he was going to call her. Olivia shook her head. She didn't want to hear about how she had changed. She didn't. And if he thought she had, it was his own problem to sort out. Olivia began to feel bad for locking him out. She didn't want to push him away but everything was just too complicated. There was work and there was that friendship that just couldn't be risked. Olivia wasn't ready to give up that stability for something that might not work out in the end. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Elliot, not only as a lover but as a friend.

After Olivia finally convinced herself it was all for the best, she took a look at the clock, scared of what time it could be. It was 1:02 PM. She was with Elliot for over an hour and accomplished nothing. She suddenly remembered her date with Chris. She decided today would be the perfect day to pamper herself. True, she had all those expensive things but she still never did her nails and hair as often as she would've liked. Olivia took a shower and called Chris, she still didn't know where they were having dinner.

"It's a surprise, wear something casual. I'll pick you up at 7." he told her before refusing to tell her anymore.

Olivia gave him her address and hung up. _Ok, something casual. _She thought. _But not too casual. Something practical._

Olivia groaned and flopped on the bed. This was going to be a long day. She got in the shower and threw her hair up in a clip. She was going to pamper herself today. She needed to de-stress after this morning with Elliot. Olivia didn't care. She knew she deserved everything she could give herself. It's not like she pampered herself everyday. She hardly ever did it unless she was really feeling worn out and drained.

Olivia threw on shorts, flip flops, and a t-shirt. She walked down and got in her car. Her first stop was at her favorite spa. She was going to get a manicure, pedicure, massage, and facial. Her usual whenever she got this done. She was going to call Casey but she really just felt like being alone. She knew Casey would've talked to Elliot or would have questions about him or Chris. Olivia just wanted peace and quiet. Olivia got her massage and facial first. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt. She wanted to just fall asleep. Next, Olivia got a french manicure and a french pedicure. She loved the classic look and loved the fact that it went with everything. By the time she got out of the spa it was close to three.

She had enough time to get her hair done. Olivia went to her favorite place near Central Park. She found it when she was shopping around for some good deals on a good haircut. This place was by far the best she found. Her haircuts were always exactly what she had in mind and the prices were great. The people were also so friendly. She had some great conversations with them about random things and about what it's like to be a cop in New York. Olivia had decided to let her hair grow out a while ago and she was sticking to it. She loved her hair when there were soft curls in it. Even though it was harder to manage, she loved it. The conversations with the hairdressers were pretty basic. They told her stories about their weekends and when they need advice on something. Olivia was older than the girls who worked there but they respected her. They all openly thought she was beautiful and told her a lot.

Olivia told them all about Chris. She was still having a problem figuring out what to wear. The girls suggested heels that are sexy but that you can walk in, jeans, and a shirt that isn't as fancy as a dress top but not as casual as a t-shirt. Many of them recommended a short-sleeve turtleneck. Olivia took their suggestions seriously and by the time she left, she had it all planned out in her head what she would wear.

Olivia had a dark green short sleeve turtle neck and a dark pair of skinny jeans that she loved. Olivia's hair was already done and she had three hours left to blow. Olivia went in and out of stores, mainly window shopping. She didn't want to spend anymore money but she couldn't resist looking at least. Olivia grew bored quickly and got back in her car and drove back to her apartment. She sat on her couch, watching the news when her phone started to vibrate. She looked down at it. It was a new text message from Chris.

_Can't wait to see you :)_

_-Chris_

Olivia smiled as she sent a text back.

_It's not that far away. Only an hour and a half left :)_

_-Olivia_

Then Olivia realized she should at least get dressed now. She looked through her closet and found the dark green short sleeve turtleneck and the skinny jeans. She put them on and started looking for heels. She chose a pair of peep-toe black three inch pumps. They were her favorite heels and they were her most comfortable. Olivia then started working on her make up. She once again went for the smoky look with her eyeliner. She loved the way it went with basically everything. Olivia made sure everything was perfect, her hair was spritzed with hair spray to hold it, her make up was flawless, and her clothes were perfectly matched. Olivia sprayed some perfume and walked back into the living room. She had a half hour left to spare. She decided to do some very light tidying up. She straightened her living room and fluffed the pillows. She moved picture frames and paintings. She made sure there was no trash anywhere and made it all look cosy yet perfect. Finally the phone rang, it was the front desk. It was customary for them to call and make sure it was alright to send the person up. Olivia told them to send him up and waited. She threw some things into her purse including her keys, perfume, lotion, and cell phone. Olivia slicked on her signature lip gloss and fluffed her hair in the mirror. There was a knock at the door and she knew it was Chris. She waited a minute before she opened the door.

"Hey." Olivia said, taking in his appearance. He was wearing jeans and a dress shirt, but still looked appropriately dressed against Olivia. She was glad she listened to the girls at the hair salon.

"Hi. These are for you." Chris handed Olivia a bouquet of lilies. Olivia was shocked since they were her favorite kind of flower. "I hope you like them, I love lilies."

Olivia was completely dumbfounded. She shook it off and walked back into her apartment inviting him in. He surprisingly closed the door behind him, and it actually sounded caring, as stupid as that sounds. Olivia put them in a vase on the living room table and grabbed her purse off of the couch. "I like this apartment. It's cosy."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I know. You should've seen my old one."

Chris laughed and got up, opening the door for her. Olivia thanked him and walked out. They were only with each other for five minutes and he was already perfect in her mind. He continued to surprise her and make her laugh. He complimented her often, but it was sincere. Olivia had a radar for sorting the bullshit from the truth, and Chris was definitely telling her the truth. Chris still refused to tell Olivia where they were going. He kept insisting that it was a surprise and that she would like it. Olivia trusted him already and took his word for it. She was enjoying everything already so for all she knew she would enjoy the dinner spot he chose. When Olivia got outside there was a limo waiting. She didn't think anything of it, her apartment building was full of rich people. Chris walked directly over to it and opened the door for her. Olivia was shocked but walked over and laughed when Chris said she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Olivia got into the limo, not noticing she was being watched the entire time.

Across the street, Elliot was sitting in his parked car, waiting. He knew she had a date but he didn't think it would be so extravagant. He saw it all, the limo, the lilies, and Olivia laughing. Elliot's heart wrenched at the thought of Olivia being with someone so ... so perfect. It disgusted him. This wasn't his Liv. His Liv was dysfunctional but perfect at the same time, she wasn't this rich woman pretending to be Liv. Or rather Liv wasn't the rich woman she was pretending to be. Elliot followed the limo at a safe distance, only imagining the conversation that was going on in the back seat, praying it was only conversation.

Olivia and Chris were having an amazing time. Until Chris asked the question Olivia was dreading. "So, what do you do for a living?"

Olivia tried to make her voice sound nonchalant about it. "I'm a Special Victims detective."

Chris nodded. "That sounds intense. I bet the hours are erratic."

Olivia laughed and nodded. "You have no idea."

"Well, my dad used to be a cop so I know that he was gone for hours and he would be home randomly and be called off constantly. One of the reasons I couldn't be a cop." Chris laughed.

"It's actually very rewarding. I mean, the hours could be better, but it's comforting to know everyday there's one less criminal on the street." Olivia was trying to let him know that she was deeply connected with her job without seeming like she was desperately attached to it.

"So what do you do, Chris?"

"I'm actually an architect. It's not the most glamorous job but it pays well and I get to travel around the world." Olivia was interested, she was surprised to find an architect with so much money.

"Well, I actually own my own company but I still do the same things the people who work for me do. Like I make the houses and make all the bigger decisions, but I spend less time out in the field with all the other workers."

Olivia nodded and was confused at the same time. She didn't know why the limo stopped at Central Park. She looked around and Chris began laughing, "Something wrong, Olivia?"

Olivia laughed, "No, I'm just slightly confused. Don't mind me."

Chris nodded and opened the door. He got out and held his hand out for Olivia to take. Normally, Olivia wouldn't have taken it but she felt something when she was with Chris. Something that told her to let herself be pampered and let herself be free without caring what people thought about her.


	6. The Perfect Date

**A/N: Sorry the last update ended so abruptly, I was seconds away from being grounded and I wanted to get the update up as fast as possible so that you guys could read it. I'm making it a habit of writing more chapters faster, so that hopefully I will get better, more detailed, and a lot more reviews. (hint, hint) LOL. And I'm sorry that this is taking so long but I'm grounded so I have to sneak online whenever I possibly can ... which isn't a lot. :(**

**ok and let me explain something about how Olivia doesn't understand how she has changed. Once Elliot was divorced, he started dating and he and Olivia drifted apart. Olivia realized this and decided to use Casey as her new confidante. Slowly, Olivia and Casey became closer and closer and Elliot and Olivia drifted farther and farther away. This is why Casey has seen her new apartment and Elliot has not. Olivia isn't about to blame herself for moving on and making herself happy. Elliot is mad because she is hiding things from him and he used to be the one person she would go to all the time, for everything. Elliot thinks she has changed and isn't the tough ass Detective Benson that he knows and loves. However, Olivia knows that is not true and knows that she is the same person she always was only with a different apartment. I hope that clears up things for people if they were confused. If this confuses you more then you can just ignore it. :)**

**OHHHHHH and one more thing lol ... if this seems OOC ... good. And if you don't like Chris ... good haha. But he's just supposed to represent the "perfect date" so I threw in a lot of clichés and everything like the "classic red blanket" and everything**

**Disclaimer: nope ... not mine ... sadly.**

* * *

Elliot noticed the limo stop at Central Park and immediately assumed the date would be a disaster. He couldn't picture her in the park without having memories of their cases. Elliot smiled to himself as he drove off. Suddenly, he started feeling guilty for following her. _What am I doing?_ Elliot thought to himself as he began driving back to his apartment. _Olivia will kill me if she ever finds out I did this._

Elliot couldn't believe what he had done. He followed the person he loved just to be happy that her date would be a disaster. Elliot wondered how it came down to this. To all this jealousy, to all this deceit, and mainly to all this unhappiness. When he was with Olivia he was happy and upset at the same time. He was happy that she was around, that she was the only one who made him truly happy and the only one who could calm him down. Suddenly, the guilt turned to anger. He was so mad at himself that he didn't trust Olivia. He remembered the kiss. Their friendship would never be the same anymore, and it scared him. He didn't want to lose Olivia but he felt something amazing with that kiss. He thought about her date again. He wondered how it was going.

Olivia stepped out of the limo and looked around. There was nothing extravagant around, it was only Central Park. The place she went constantly with her cases. Olivia waited for Chris while he shut the door and talked to the driver. Olivia looked around trying to see a restaurant where they could possibly be going. Chris came over to Olivia's side and grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. She was excited to find out where they were going. They walked towards the main entrance to Central Park and Olivia was more confused than ever. Was she going to dinner or for a walk? Olivia couldn't figure it out. Just then, they came to a clearing from the trees. There was a blanket set out in the middle of it with a picnic basket on it. Olivia laughed when she saw it. "Something wrong?"

Olivia couldn't stop laughing to respond to Chris' question so she just shook her head. They walked over and Olivia made out little details of the dinner. He had obviously had someone mow a large patch near and around the blanket they were sitting on. On the blanket, there was a woven picnic basket and two small candles. There was also a small light in a tree nearby so they could see each other better. Olivia looked around to see if she recognized which area of the park they were in. When she couldn't she looked around and noticed people standing around. They seemed to be watching for something. "They're just here in case someone comes. You can never be too safe in Central Park"

Chris explained the bodyguards and began to open the basket. To Olivia's surprise, he pulled out two plates of hot spaghetti. Olivia giggled as he placed one plate in front of her and the other in front of him. Olivia and Chris sat in silence eating, it was a comfortable silence, which was weird for a first date. "You look amazing, Olivia. I'm sorry I didn't say that earlier."

Olivia blushed, she was suddenly very happy for their location so that he couldn't see it. "Thank you. I love this idea for dinner, it's very sweet. I like the simplicity of it all."

Chris laughed and it made the hairs on Olivia's neck stand up. He had such a deep, full laugh and it sounded sincere. "Well, you didn't seem like the type of person who needed such a big dinner in a fancy restaurant with a waiter and all that stuff. Then, when I found out where you lived I have to admit I was nervous. I thought I was wrong and that you were going to be angry when I took you in a limo just to take you to Central Park. I was actually happy to find out you were a detective."

Olivia smiled as she put down her fork and wiped her hands on the napkin. "Well, I'm actually happy that you're an architect. It's something different than my work, obviously. And, honestly, I was expecting someone who was way out of my league. Someone who had everyone do something for them."

Chris laughed. "Well, you might not believe this, but I actually mowed this whole area by myself. I don't like it when people do everything for me. I mean, every once and a while I'll let them, but the most important things should be done by the person who wants them done. And so, since I wanted this to be mowed for our date, I did it myself. And I cooked the dinner."

Olivia was finding herself more and more attracted to Chris as the date went on. She found herself laughing more than she ever thought possible. Almost everything he said had humor in it. The date was going amazingly and Olivia was surprised when her phone didn't ring. She had been praying a case wouldn't interrupt the amazing date. "Would you like to dance?" Chris asked when there was a silent moment among the laughter and the stories.

Olivia looked at him funny, "There's no music."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and stood up, reaching his hand down to help her up, "We can make music."

Olivia smiled and bit her lip, it was a habit she had whenever she thought something was sweet. Olivia laughed as she grabbed Chris' hand and pulled herself up. They walked over so they were off of the blanket and they slowly began dancing. Chris starting humming the tune to _The Way You Look Tonight_ by Frank Sinatra. Olivia laughed but she was finding herself being drawn closer and closer to Chris. Before Olivia knew what was happening, her head was on his shoulder and his arms were around her waist. Olivia was pleased with the fact that Chris didn't try to move his hands any lower than her waist.

Olivia never thought she could feel so safe and relaxed in Central Park, especially with all the cases that she handles there. The sky got darker and the candles slowly flickered out. Olivia and Chris continued to dance even as the breeze picked up. Olivia could not feel the breeze because she was so close to Chris. The heat from his body radiated off of him and it warmed her every bone. As Olivia danced, she heard a voice in her head. It was Elliot. _Don't do this to me, Olivia. Don't run away, not again._

Olivia tried to shake his words from her mind, but failed. She wondered what triggered her to think about Elliot. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in deeply. Chris was still humming the Frank Sinatra song and Olivia loved the sound of it. Olivia began getting angry at herself for not enjoying the night and for thinking about Elliot. She tried to convince herself that the kiss meant nothing and that nothing would change. Olivia shortly gave up with this idea. She knew the kiss meant almost everything, but that it was forbidden. She needed to just forget about it and move on. Move on with Chris and be happy. God knows she deserves it.

Olivia heard Chris say something but didn't catch what it was. She pulled back so she could look at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Chris laughed. "Not listening to me, I see." he joked.

Olivia smiled, "No, I was. But I was so used to the humming and the singing that I didn't realize it wasn't the song until after you finished talking."

Chris laughed. "Don't worry, Olivia. I'm joking. And I said are you ready for the next part of our date?"

Olivia furrowed her brow, "There's more?"

Chris smiled. "Well what kind of date would I be if I didn't end it perfectly."

Olivia smiled and bit her lip. They slowly pulled away from each other and Chris reached down to grab Olivia's hand. Chris and Olivia walked hand in hand out of Central Park. Olivia gasped when she saw what was waiting for them. A horse-drawn carriage. "Like it?"

Olivia nodded as they walked over to the carriage. Chris helped her into the carriage and climbed in himself. There was a classic red blanket at their feet. Chris reached forward and pulled it over them. Olivia couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this. She used to silently mock the people who took horse-drawn carriage rides. She always thought they were sappy people trying to make their own fairytale. "Have you ever been in one of these?" Chris asked her once they were both settled.

Olivia shook her head. "No, you?"

Chris shook his head as well. "No, I guess it's a first for both of us."

Olivia settled back against Chris. His arm that was draped over the back of the chair slid down to wrap around Olivia. Olivia found herself relaxing against his touch, soon her head was resting on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. Neither talked for a long time, Olivia didn't want to think about anything besides this moment so most of her thoughts were thinking about random things that she saw, doing whatever it took to keep her thoughts about Elliot at bay. "Tired?"

Chris' voice almost made Olivia jumped. She took her head off of his chest to look at him. "No."

Chris nodded and ran his fingers up and down her arm. Olivia smiled. She couldn't look away from him. His eyes were a light green that sparkled when they passed under a streetlight. His hair was dark brown with areas that were lighter. It was roughly the same color as Olivia's hair. Olivia felt herself moving closer to him and saw him inch closer. Olivia's breathing slowed to a stop as they got closer and closer. Chris reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face and rested his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Their lips touched, softly at first. His hands got tangled in her hair and Olivia shifted so she was more comfortable. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and played with the nape of his neck. The carriage came to a stop and Olivia pulled away, looking around at where they were. They were in front of Olivia's apartment.

Olivia started laughing. "Can you do this?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure it's legal, but I don't see the problem with it."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. She couldn't believe she didn't realize where they were going. Then again, her mind was on keeping Elliot's words at bay.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry guys, more EO angst from the kiss and more EOness in general will be back next chapter ... now ... leave your reviews on how much you like the story yet hate Chris haha :D**


	7. She Can't Do It

****

A/N: hey guys, keep reviewing ... we'll be getting some EO in this chapter :D

**Disclaimer: nope ... I wish.**

* * *

Olivia and Chris stood in front of her apartment for several minutes talking. Olivia invited him up but Chris declined the offer. He had an early flight in the morning but he would call her before he left for California. Olivia smiled sweetly and kissed him goodnight, not noticing the doorman was watching them from inside her building. He came to the door but stood inside, waiting for her to turn so that he could open the door for her. Olivia and Chris said their goodbyes and Olivia turned to walk into her apartment building. The doorman pretended to be trying to wipe off a smudge on the door but Olivia knew him all too well at this point. True, she had only been living there for a few months, but Olivia had a special relationship with the doorman. They joked often and Olivia felt safe with him as the doorman.

Olivia pretended to go up to her apartment. She knew the only reason that the doorman went out there was to open the door for her. He still hadn't realized that Olivia wasn't like every other person living in that building. She didn't need people waiting on her hand and foot ... even though with Chris she enjoyed it. "So, how much of that did you see?"

The doorman looked up, trying to look confused. "Excuse me, miss?"

Olivia smiled but rolled her eyes. "Come on, Joe. There's no one else around, don't worry. So tell me, how much of that did you see?"

Joe looked around cautiously, as the doorman he wasn't supposed to be spying on the tenants, in his line of work, he noticed people liked their privacy, especially in their own home. Joe smiled when he too noticed no one was around. "Well, I saw the carriage pull up and thought the person was lost, until I saw you get out. Then I decided that the window needed cleaning and so I came over."

Olivia pulled up a chair and sat next to Joe. She laughed, knowing that he obviously wasn't just cleaning the window. Olivia told him all about the date and Joe made snide comments whenever Olivia paused. Olivia didn't realize that two hours had passed since she came home. It was now two in the morning. The shrill ring of Olivia's cell phone brought them out of their conversation. It was Elliot.

"Benson."

"_Hi, did I wake you?"_

"No, I wasn't asleep. What's up?"

"_We caught a case." Elliot was wondering what she was doing up at this hour. He was hoping her date had been long over by now but now he wasn't so sure. "I'm on my way to your apartment now. I hope that's ok."_

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you when you get here."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she closed her phone. "Looks like you have some company for a while, Joe. Me and my partner just caught a case so I'll be waiting down here."

Joe smiled. He enjoyed having someone there to talk to. Being the doorman, people usually passed without talking to him or at least nothing more than a 'hi'. Joe and Olivia continued their conversation. Except, this time it focused on Elliot. A subject that Olivia wasn't too comfortable talking about just yet. She told him basic details about him; his appearance, his personality, and how long they've been together. "It's extremely unlikely that two partners would be together as long as we have. We're very fortunate to have each other."

"You seem very fond of him, Olivia. You talk much more highly of him than of your date."

Olivia pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about. Truth was, in some ways she didn't. She didn't realize that she was making Elliot seem better than Chris. It was just normal for her to praise Elliot. "Oh, well. It's just that I've known Elliot for a lot longer than Chris so it's easier to talk highly of him."

Olivia hoped her voice sounded convincing. She doubted it, but then again, Joe didn't know what her lying voice sounded like. Joe just nodded. It was an empty nod. He didn't believe her but he wasn't in a position to begin challenging her. Not yet, at least. Olivia was about to change the conversation when she saw Elliot pull up outside. "Well, there's my ride. I'll see you in a little while, Joe."

Joe got up and straightened his overcoat. He walked over to the door and opened it. "There you go, miss. Have a nice night."

Olivia smiled and thanked him. She walked over to Elliot's car and got in. There was a thick silence between them but they pretended not to notice it. Elliot focused all of his attention on the road, occasionally looking at Olivia out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to comment on her appearance but he couldn't think of the best, less offensive way of doing it. He decided to ease the tension and start talking. "How was your date?"

Olivia was startled. She was used to the silence of the car and his voice scared her. "Good."

Olivia didn't feel comfortable talking about Chris with Elliot, especially right after their date. Elliot continued to press for details. He even asked the question he knew the answer to. "Where did he take you?"

Olivia was beginning to get really uncomfortable. She really did not want to talk about Chris with Elliot. "Central Park."

Elliot still wasn't satisfied. "Did you guys go for a walk or something?"

"No."

Elliot was getting frustrated, but he tried not to let it show. "Did you guys eat there?"

Olivia just nodded. She knew he saw her. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Elliot! Can you just stop asking so many stupid questions?! God, why do you care so much?"

Olivia couldn't take it anymore, he was getting on her nerves and she just wanted him to shut up. Since when had he become so nosy? She noticed Elliot tense up immediately after she yelled at him. She regretted it the second it left her mouth but she couldn't take it back. She wasn't the type to back down from anything, especially not an argument with Elliot. Olivia stood her ground, as did Elliot. He was way too stubborn to let Olivia win without a fight.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Olivia looked out the window at all the passing people. All of a sudden her phone started ringing in her purse. It was Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Chris."

"Chris? Hey, what's up?" She saw Elliot's jaw tighten at his name.

"Nothing, I was just packing for my flight and I just wanted to tell you I had a great time tonight."

Olivia heard things rustling and then a bed squeak. She began picturing what his apartment looked like but had to stop herself when she remembered she was still in the car with Elliot. "I did too."

"We should do it again sometime" he laughed.

Olivia giggled and Elliot turned his head in her direction. He hardly ever heard her giggle. It was a once in a lifetime thing. He began getting angry that she wasn't giggling at him but instead at some guy who he knew wasn't good enough for his Liv. "Are you suggesting a second date?" Olivia laughed.

"Depends, are you accepting?"

Olivia smiled and bit the side of her lip. "Well ... I'd have to check my intense schedule but ..uh ... I think I can fit you in somewhere." she laughed

Chris laughed his full, deep laugh and Elliot heard it through the phone. "Oh I see, I'm being turned into an appointment already."

Olivia laughed with him. "No, of course not."

Chris and Olivia agreed to go on their second date in an actual restaurant. They set the date and time for when Chris would be back from California. "Don't forget." Chris chuckled.

"I won't, trust me." Olivia laughed.

They said 'good-bye' and Olivia closed her phone. They were at the crime scene and Olivia couldn't have been happier. She didn't want to have to endure another moment of the silence of the car. "What do we got?"

Olivia unintentionally fell into step with Elliot as the uniform informed them. "From what we can tell she's a white female in her twenties. Beaten, murdered and we assume she's been raped since her dress was torn and her panties are gone."

Olivia thanked the man and walked over to Warner. "Any solid evidence?"

Warner looked up at them. "There's semen so the perp wasn't too bright. I'm assuming the cause of death is the shot in the back of the head based on the amount of blood loss. I'll know more after the autopsy is done."

Olivia thanked her and turned to walk away. "Olivia."

She turned to look at Warner. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, it was a nice date." Olivia smiled and walked away.

Elliot and Olivia walked back to the car and drove to the precinct. They both knew Cragen would want to be briefed so they silently decided to go in sooner rather than later and get it over with. Olivia was beginning to get really tired and wanted to lie down and sleep. She then reclined back in the seat, stretching her legs out and putting her arms over her head. "We have to talk about it eventually, Liv."

His voice was soft yet forceful at the same time. Olivia didn't bother to pick her head up, she didnt even bother looking in his direction. "Talk about what, Elliot?"

Elliot sighed as they came to a red light. "Don't play dumb with me Olivia, you know what. See? I told you, you're running away."

This made Olivia shoot up and turn to face him. "I'm not running away from anything. There's nothing. The kiss meant nothing. It was just two people who got carried away in the heat of the moment. That's all."

Olivia was lying through her teeth. That kiss made something inside her spring to life. It was amazing and she wanted to kiss him right then and there as he licked his lips and began to talk. "You don't mean that. You're using your lying voice."

Olivia rolled her eyes, getting more angry by the minute. She hated when he was right. She decided to catch him off-guard and tell him the truth for once, since lying would get her no where with Elliot. "Fine, ok? I'm lying. What are you going to do about it? Tell me right now. What if I did feel something in that kiss? Something amazing and something that I want to feel over and over again. What would you do?"

Elliot didn't answer. By this time he had pulled into a big spot across the street from the precinct. He hesitated to talk and Olivia was hurt by it. "Exactly." she whispered.

She reached for the door handle but Elliot locked the door on her. "Did you?"

"Did I what, Elliot?"

"Feel anything."

This was the moment of truth. She knew whatever her next word was would change everything forever. "Yes."

Elliot slowly nodded, figuring out what he would say next. "I'd do it again, to answer your question."

Olivia turned to face him again and Elliot reached out to touch her cheek. Olivia closed her eyes as his hand came into contact with her face. She felt him moving closer to her and, in turn, moved closer herself. Their lips brushed and it wasn't long before the kiss was more intense. Elliot ran his tongue over her lips, begging for access. Olivia granted it and parted her lips slightly. Elliot took advantage of it and their fight for control began. Elliot won but Olivia pulled away before things could get too heated. She momentarily remembered that they were parked outside of their work. Elliot tried to search her eyes for a reason to why she pulled away. All he found was sadness. "We can't."

"Olivia, don't start running."

"No, Elliot. You don't get it. It's not that I don't want to because I sure as hell do but we can't. It's against the rules and you know it."

"I don't care about the rules, Olivia. I only care about you."

Olivia shook her head, she could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes, and she was happy they didn't come to the surface. "No, Elliot. You don't get it. I can't lose you as a partner and especially not as a friend. If this happens and it doesn't work out I'll never be able to live with myself. It's better off the way things are now. I just can't, I'm sorry."

Without giving Elliot a chance to say anything, she unlocked the door and got out as fast as she could. She composed herself in the elevator ride up and appeared completely fine as she walked into the squad room. "Olivia, where's Elliot?"

The first words she heard as she walked in. It was Cragen. He was waiting for everyone so he could be briefed, he was tired, and obviously didn't want to be there. Olivia opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by Elliot who came into the squad room at that very moment. "Sorry, Cap. I was talking to someone."

Olivia sighed and leaned against her desk, the voices around her were drowned out by her thoughts. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :D I'll try to update every other day ... I'm getting into the habit now LOL.**


	8. The Surprise That Changes Everything

**A/N: I really have nothing to write for this but I always have one so I just decided to share with you the fact that I had nothing to write about lol.**

**Oh wait I got something. I want more reviews! I know I sound greedy and everything now but come on guys! I've been getting like two reviews for a chapter ! **

**I decided to jump ahead a couple of months in this chapter but trust me it's good lol. **

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

* * *

Olivia sighed and leaned back in her chair. The current case they were working had no leads and seemed to be going nowhere. It was now close to three in the afternoon and her feet were killing her. She was still in her peep-toe pumps and was regretting it every second. She tried not to think about it but was mad when Casey came to go to a late lunch. She didn't want to get out of the comfort of her chair. With her chair, she could roll around and get her coffee or papers without even getting up. Casey reluctantly decided to stay in the squad room and sent Munch out to get everyone's orders. Casey pulled up a chair next to Olivia's desk and watched as Olivia put her feet up on the desk and lean back in her chair. Casey, of course, began asking question after question about her date with Chris. Olivia gave her all the details and Casey seemed more excited than Olivia was. All Olivia wanted to do was sleep and get out of her heels. She had been up for over twenty-four hours and was running solely on caffeine.

After their food came, and Olivia had slightly more energy. She was thankful when there were no cases that came in and required her to go out into the field. Olivia made a note to remind herself to keep an extra pair of shoes in her locker for times like these.

**Nine Months later ...**

After nine, sweet months of dating Chris, Olivia was finally happy. As she sat at her desk, she began thinking about how their relationship had grown. She remembered the first time they actually realized this was something that wasn't going away anytime soon.

_Flashback ..._

_Olivia and Chris were lying on the couch in their apartment after a really tough case. Olivia was upset that they didn't get the perp and was visibly angry at herself. Chris had tried several times to calm her down but nothing seemed to be working. He decided on a subtle attempt. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie, but he knew Olivia wasn't actually watching. She had a distant look on her face as she was looking at the tv. He slightly pushed her forward and she was pulled out of her trance. She looked at him questioningly and he just nodded. They had recently came up with a silent language, much like Olivia's and Elliot's. Olivia moved forward and Chris laid down behind her, pulling her down with him. They both laid facing the tv and Chris had his arm over her waist. _

_Chris inhaled. "It's ok, Liv. You did the best you could."_

_Olivia closed her eyes, she was replaying the events of the day. She knew she shouldn't have gotten so close to the case but the woman was the product of a rape and it was hard not to. Olivia slightly nodded. She knew it was true but she couldn't stop beating herself up over it. _

"_Wanna know a secret?"_

_Olivia nodded. _

"_Do you promise not to run?"_

_Olivia nodded._

"_Well . . .not to scare you but . . ."_

_Olivia waited for him to finish, he seemed to pause for a long time. ". . .I'm falling in love with you."_

_Olivia's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't believe that he had just told her that. Suddenly, Olivia felt a feeling that she only ever felt once before, with Elliot. It was a feeling of safety and security. "Well . . ."_

_Olivia turned around to face him. ". . . that's going to be a problem."_

"_Really why's that?"_

"_Because I'm falling in love with you too." Olivia said with a smile. Chris laughed with her and pulled her into a kiss. _

_Olivia moaned instantly. Chris took this moment to his advantage and slid his tongue in. Olivia grabbed his shirt and pulled him so that Chris was hovering over her. Chris pulled away and moved her hair out of her face and looked directly in her eyes. Olivia loved his green eyes and the way they sparkled in the dim light._

"_I love you." Chris half-whispered, half-spoke. _

_Olivia smiled. "I love you, too."_

_Chris leaned down to kiss her again._

_End flashback . . ._

Olivia was smiling to herself and glanced down at the picture of them. It was at his company Christmas party and they were dancing when one of his friends came over to take a picture. Chris was in the middle of telling her a funny story when his friend came over. Olivia was laughing so hard that her eyes weren't even open and Chris slightly pivoted her so that she was facing the camera. His friend snapped the shot and it soon became her favorite picture. Olivia looked up from the picture and saw Elliot walking into the squad room. She glanced back at the clock it was 8:45, he was late. She wanted to ask him why but after the whole kissing thing over nine months ago, they hadn't been talking much. Olivia focused most of her attention on Chris and their relationship while Elliot drowned his sorrows in alcohol and women. He hid his emotions very well but Olivia knew him too well. Even though they had been out of sync for several months, they still managed to get everything done and keep the order in the precinct.

Olivia still had moments of affection for Elliot and half wished she had done something about them when the opportunity arose several months back. Olivia stopped herself right there. She wasn't going to go down that road again. After the kiss and their conversation, she had thought often about how things would've been different had she openly loved Elliot, without putting her feelings aside.

Elliot on the other hand, never stopped thinking about Olivia. He had gotten very good over the past couple of months at hiding his jealousy and even having civil and seemingly enjoyable conversations with Chris. Even though their conversations were basic, it made Elliot feel somewhat connected with Olivia again. There was nothing that could ever replace having her in his arms and kissing her lips, but he took what he could get.

"Hey." Elliot broke the silence of the precinct. He looked around and only saw Olivia in the room. He assumed that Munch and Fin were out on call.

Olivia looked up. She wasn't expecting him to say anything to her. They hardly talked anymore unless it was about a case or coffee. "Hey."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a moment. They were both thinking the same thing. They both wanted their old relationship back, the one before the kiss and before Chris. Olivia didn't want to give up Chris but she wanted Elliot back. She realized she couldn't have both and decided on Chris. They both opened their mouths to say something and closed them at the same time. Elliot half-nodded in her direction, letting her know she could go first. Olivia opened her mouth to talk again but was cut off. "Olivia!"

Olivia turned her head in the direction of the yell. It was Casey. She was half-running in her heels towards Olivia. "You have to start getting ready right now. Chris is coming to get you at noon and you only have like two hours to get ready."

Olivia looked at Casey confused. "Casey, I'm at work and it's Monday. Remember?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "I know. I already got you off work for the day and Chris just called me and told me to get you ready and to wear something 'practical'".

Olivia still looked confused as she grabbed her keys and was pushed out of the squad room by Casey. Once she was satisfied and believed that Olivia would actually get ready, she walked back into the squad room. "What was that all about?" Elliot asked when he saw her walking back in.

Casey looked concerned as she walked over to Elliot. "Um ... Elliot. There's something you should probably know."

Casey sat in the chair next to Elliot's desk and looked behind her to make sure Olivia was actually gone. "The reason Chris made this special day for Olivia is because he's going to ask her to marry him today."

Elliot's face went pale white and Casey was proud of herself that she told him while he was sitting. Elliot felt as if someone had taken his heart out and stomped on it repeatedly. What hurt even worse was that it was Olivia stomping on it. "Isn't that a little fast? I mean, they've only been dating a couple of months."

Casey shook her head. "It seems like the right thing for them. Olivia is really happy with him and I, honestly, see no reason that she would turn him down. I'm just trying to soften the blow for you if she comes in with a diamond tomorrow morning."

Elliot nodded. He was grateful for Casey. He knew he wouldn't have been able to hide his emotions if Olivia showed up out of nowhere tomorrow morning with an engagement ring. Elliot thanked Casey and excused himself. He needed a moment to think about it all. He couldn't believe that his Liv wouldn't be his anymore. She would be someone else's. He would have no say over anything that she did or wanted to do. It's not like he did now but he at least had the option of sweeping her off her feet. He wondered what she was doing right now.

It had been twenty minutes since Olivia left the precinct and she was just pulling up to her building. Joe was standing there and he looked ecstatic to see her. He gave the keys to the valet and told Olivia that she didn't need her car for the rest of the night. Olivia looked at him confused but Joe clarified by motioning to the limo that was parked slightly away from the building. Olivia nodded and laughed as she walked up to her apartment. She was happy that she and Chris had basically moved in together. They spent all of their time at her apartment and most of his things were there. He even put his condo up for sale and was waiting for a buyer.

Olivia began getting dressed. Almost all of the things in her closet were practical so she just through on something that she knew Chris liked and thought was cute. Olivia fixed her hair and make-up since she didn't know she would be going on a date so she didn't spend a lot of time on them this morning. She wondered what could be so important that it couldn't wait. Olivia was finished before she planned to be. She glanced at the clock and it was 9:45. It had only been an hour since she left the squad room. She had nothing better to do so she flopped on the couch and turned on the tv. She was never home at this time so she had no idea what was on. She flicked around until she got bored. She decided to call Chris to see if he would tell her what was going on.

The phone rang twice before he answered. "Hey babe."

Olivia smiled. "Hey honey, do you mind telling me why I'm waiting in my apartment with nothing to do?"

She heard Chris talking to someone and then heard him laughing. "Well, babe that limo is all ours for the day. You can take it wherever you want."

She heard Chris rustling through papers and heard him abruptly stop. "Wait, you're all ready?"

Olivia laughed. "You sound surprised. Did you forget I can get ready in under ten minutes?"

Chris smiled. "Well if you're ready we can start our day right now."

"Well would you like to tell me what we're doing today?"

"No, not particularly. But I promise you'll enjoy it."

Olivia smiled and got up to grab her purse. "Ok, well I'm leaving now and I need to know where to tell the driver to go."

She was trying to get something. An address, a number, a sign, anything. Instead she got, "Tell him 'the place'."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Wow, Chris. 'The place' so creative."

Chris laughed and Olivia heard a car door shutting and an engine starting. "I love you too, babe."

Olivia and Chris said their good-byes and Olivia got into the limo and told the driver where to go. The driver didn't even blink, instead he just drove off. Olivia felt left out, even the limo driver knew what was going on but she didn't. She leaned back in the seat and wondered what Chris could possibly be planning.

Chris had gotten into his car and was driving to 'the place'. 'The place' was a small restaurant with a pond behind it. The pond was at least three times larger than the actual restaurant. Chris had it all planned out. He was going to have lunch in the restaurant and then take her for a walk around the pond. The pond was surrounded by trees and had ducks wading in the water. Chris called ahead to tell them they would be early and to set everything up now. He wanted everything to be perfect. He reached into his pocket and took out the ring box as he slowed to a stop at the stop light. He looked at it. It was a large pear shaped diamond with two smaller pear shaped diamonds on either side of it. Chris thought it fit Olivia perfectly and couldn't wait to give it to her. He put it back into his pocket and drove to the restaurant. He was happy when he noticed he got there before Olivia did. He went in and talked with the manager. He made sure everything was all set, the food, the ducks, the trees, everything.

Chris stood outside holding a single red rose in his hand and he smiled as her limo pulled up. He walked over and opened the door. Olivia smiled at him and took the rose as she got out of the car. Chris pulled her close and kissed her passionately in front of the limo and Olivia was so taken aback she almost fell back into the limo but Chris's strong arms held her up. Olivia sighed as he engulfed her in a tight hug. She loved being with him and the only thing she wanted to do was get back into the limo and take him home and have all of him to herself in their bedroom.

Chris didn't give Olivia enough time to let that thought set in as he pulled her into the restaurant. She looked around and noticed they were the only people in the restaurant. "Did you empty this whole place?"

Chris nodded as he pulled out her chair and kissed her neck. He wanted her so bad but he was trying to keep himself under control as he ate dinner. They had spaghetti, much like their first date. The dinner was pretty much uneventful and Chris was on edge the whole time. Olivia noticed but didn't want to say anything because she was worried about what he was nervous about. She did her best to hide her nervousness but it was hard. Once they had both finished eating, Chris stood up and walked over to Olivia. "Would you care to go for a walk, Miss Benson?"

Olivia smiled. "Why that's so nice of you, Mr. Loudon."

They laughed at themselves and walked out the back door to the pond. Olivia loved the pond. She once told Chris it was one of her favorite places. She loved watching the ducks and the trees change without the threats of Central Park.

They were walking for several minutes before Chris stopped in the middle of the pathway. Olivia was confused. She looked around but saw nothing except trees and ducks. She looked at him suspiciously and tilted her head to the side. Chris came close to Olivia and took her by the hands. He looked her deep in the eyes and he saw two emotions: love and confusion. "Olivia ..."

Olivia waited patiently for him to finish even though her heart was racing beyond belief. "Liv, I really have no words to describe how I feel when you're around me. You make me feel amazing without even doing anything. I hope you realize how much you mean to me and how much you've brought into my life."

Olivia half nodded as she waited for the point to all of this. She didn't have to wait long. "I better do this now before I lose my nerve."

Chris dropped to one knee, still holding Olivia's left hand. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He popped it open and Olivia gasped. "Liv, will you marry me?"

Olivia was just staring at the ring and at Chris. She couldn't believe he was doing this. Chris was patiently waiting for her answer and just like Olivia, he didn't have to wait long.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :)**


	9. Decisions and Announcements

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) Keep it up :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia stared at the diamonds. She couldn't believe what was going on. She was feeling lightheaded and she was breaking out in a cold sweat. "Oh my god." she breathed as she looked at the ring.

She eyes began watering up as she nodded. "Yes, oh my god. Yes, I'll marry you."

Olivia laughed as Chris took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. It looked perfect and Olivia loved it. It was much bigger than anything she ever imagined having in her life. Olivia gazed at it on her hand and smiled brightly. She looked back at Chris, who had since stood up, and jumped into his arms. She hugged him tightly and Chris whispered, "I love you so much, Liv." in her ear.

Olivia pulled back to look him in the face. His eyes were sparkling from the sunlight that shone through the trees and Olivia couldn't believe she would be gazing into his eyes for the rest of her life. She was overwhelmed at how lucky she was and how amazing her life had become. Olivia pulled Chris into an intense kiss in the middle of the walkway. She relished the taste of his kiss and the feel of his lips and began working to memorize them. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Olivia had never felt so happy in her life. She was so sure Chris was the one for her. "What do you want to do now?" Chris asked her as he put his forehead on hers.

"Go home." Olivia said as she raised her eyebrows seductively.

Chris understood exactly what she wanted to do and winked at her and he grabbed her newly occupied hand and they slowly walked back to the limo. The ride back to their apartment was fast and it consisted of Olivia and Chris fooling around in the backseat. Olivia didn't want it to get carried away in the backseat of a limo so she began talking. "I can't believe you did all this."

Chris smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I can't believe you said 'yes'."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Chris laughed. "I don't know. But you paused and it made me nervous."

Olivia laughed and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry, honey. I was just so shocked that I didn't even know what to say. I was completely surprised by it."

Chris wrapped his arms around Olivia as they settled back into the seat. It wasn't long before they arrived at the apartment. Chris got out first and, much like he always does, reached his hand in to help Olivia out. Olivia smiled and grabbed his hand. Immediately, she saw Joe 'washing the window' and laughed. Chris turned to see what she was laughing at and began laughing with her. "He knew."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I had a feeling. When I pulled up he had a huge grin on his face and it wasn't the normal kind."

They walked towards the apartment hand-in-hand. Olivia stopped when they approached Joe. "Keeping secrets from me, Joe?"

Joe smiled at her and glanced down at her hand. "Aren't you happy that I did?"

Olivia laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am. Do me and favor and if anyone comes by for me, don't send them up."

Olivia winked at him and grabbed Chris' hand again. Chris laughed at her bold statement, but that was his Olivia and he shouldn't have expected anything less.

Meanwhile, Elliot had been on edge all day. No one, besides Casey, knew why. Casey, however, wasn't around to tell everyone not to worry about it. Elliot was left alone to deal with people who he didn't want to be around. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:30, he wondered if he had asked her already. He wondered if she had said yes. He couldn't decide whether or not he was mad at Casey. Part of him was grateful that he wouldn't be taken by surprise tomorrow morning but another part of him was being eaten alive by the secret information.

Elliot sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't realized Munch had been paying attention to his actions all day. "What's eating you?"

Elliot rubbed his face with his hand and looked over at him, his hands resting on top of his head. "What?"

"What's eating you?" he repeated, putting down his pen.

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing."

"Women problems?" Munch asked, cleaning his glasses.

Elliot smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Munch got up to pour himself some more of that mud-like substance he called coffee. "Let me give you some advice. Don't get married. And if you really have to, get a pre-nup. Trust me."

Elliot laughed, thinking about how many times Munch had been married and how much experience he had with the subject. Elliot, on the other hand, had only been married once and it failed miserably. It's not as if he didn't try, because god knows he did. It just wasn't right and they both knew it. Elliot finally gave in and signed the divorce papers and it broke his heart. It wasn't that he was in love with Kathy anymore, because he hadn't been for a while, but it was the sense of familiarity that came with her and their marriage. He was so sure he would find something else, and he did. Or rather, he realized that he had something better right in front of him all along.

But, he had waited too long. She was taken and most likely engaged to some architect as he had heard from Casey. An architect wasn't the kind of man for his Liv. From what he had heard, this Chris had owned his own company and was a type of office worker. Casey had told him that he worked his way up from nothing but Elliot didn't quite believe her. Even if it was true, it was who he was now with Olivia, not who he used to be.

Elliot decided not to think about it anymore. For all he knew, Olivia could've said no and be lying in her apartment eating ice cream on the couch. Though highly unlikely, anything was possible. He wondered if that's what she was doing.

However, that was not what Olivia was doing. Olivia and Chris had already stripped out of all of their clothing and were on their bed. Olivia normally loved foreplay but right now that was not what she wanted. Chris was kissing every place from her head to her legs and she couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted was him. Chris seemed to read her mind as he came back up from her journey down her body and his lips crashed onto hers. Olivia moaned, she was so close to her climax she was amazed. Chris reached down and put his fingers into her. He began thrusting faster and Olivia's head tilted back Chris used this as an opportunity to make his mark. He knew Olivia's insistence against being marked but he believed that ring on her finger would have to change her mind. Chris finally gave in to Olivia and slid into her. Olivia clenched him and as soon as he began moving, she reached her climax. The climax made her shiver and it made Chris smile. He loved that he had her beneath him and that he was the one making her go crazy with pleasure. He wanted this night to be special for her. He wanted her to feel as special and as important as she was to him. Olivia's nails dug into his back and she reached yet another climax. Soon after, Chris' followed. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could so he held it off for as long as possible. They both laid there for a while, neither saying anything. Chris rolled over and pulled her as close to him as possible. "I love you, Liv." he whispered as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

Olivia smiled and rubbed his arm that was wrapped around her torso. "I love you too, Chris."

Slowly they drifted to sleep. It was the best night's sleep Olivia had in a long time. She didn't have any worries and was confused when she was waken up. "Baby ..."

There was a soft voice waking her up and someone was slightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Chris leaning over her in his boxers. "Hey baby, it's time to wake up."

Olivia groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. "No."

Chris laughed at her and tried to pull the blanket off her head. Olivia gripped it tightly and showed no signs of backing down. Chris ran his hands up and down over the covered parts of her body. He traced his fingers over her in an attempt to wake her up. Olivia pulled the blankets away from her head. "You're a cruel person."

Chris laughed and sat on the side of the bed, leaning over to kiss her. "I know, but you love me."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe a little." she laughed at Chris' fake hurt expression.

Olivia stretched and leaned over the side of the bed to grab Chris' button-up shirt. She pulled it on and got out of bed. She walked into the dining room and smiled when there was breakfast waiting for her. "Aw, you made me breakfast. How sweet. I see you left out the 'in bed' part."

Chris laughed and lightly pushed her towards the table. "Believe me, Liv. If I brought you breakfast in bed, neither one of us would be going to work today."

Olivia sat down and began eating. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Chris shrugged. "True."

They ate their meal in mainly silence. They were both just enjoying each other's company and were remembering the events of the day before. They both finished breakfast and Chris insisted on cleaning up. He made Olivia go upstairs to shower while he did the dishes and cleaned the table. Olivia reluctantly agreed and took a quick ten minute shower. Olivia threw on her normal work clothes and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She never took too much time in the morning to do her hair, make-up and get dressed. She didn't see the point. She knew these people already and it was most likely that everything would get messed up during the course of the day anyway.

Olivia slicked on some make-up and walked downstairs. Chris was sitting on the couch, he still wasn't dressed because he didn't have to be in work until ten. Olivia envied him, he often had days when he didn't have to go to work until late and she would've loved to make that a familiar part of her own life. Olivia kissed him good-bye and drove to work. She stopped off at her favorite coffee shop for her usual. Olivia picked up coffee for everyone as well and pulled up in front of the precinct.

She took a deep breath as she carried the coffees into the squad room. Everyone was already there and they turned to look at her as she walked in. "Thank god for you Liv. This crap Munch made was about to kill everyone in here."

She laughed as she placed it all on her desk and handed them out. Elliot was watching her closely. She still had her sweatshirt on and he couldn't see anything. He then noticed she was using her right hand to hand out the coffees, even when it would've been easier to use her left. Elliot thanked her for his coffee and never broke his gaze at her. Olivia didn't seem phased by it and didn't even acknowledge it.

Soon after, Olivia was just about to sit at her desk and take off her sweatshirt, as Elliot had been anticipating since she walked through the door, when Casey came bustling through the doors. "Well, well, well, Miss Olivia."

Olivia smiled at Casey and winked at her. Casey rand forward and hugged her tightly, Casey whispered something in her ear that Elliot couldn't make out. Olivia shook her head and Casey pulled her by the arm to the space between her's and Munch's desk. "Everyone."

Casey was calling everyone's attention, it was the moment of truth for Elliot. "Everyone, Olivia would like to talk to you for a minute."

Everyone turned to face her. She had already taken her sweatshirt off but had her hands in her back pockets. "Well, as you all know, I've been dating Chris. And to make a long story short, we went on a special date yesterday and he asked me to marry him ..."

Everyone waited to find out if she had accepted or not. Elliot was the one on the edge of his seat but tried to remain cool about it for the sake of his appearance. "And I accepted."

Olivia broke out in a huge smile and held her ringed hand up for everyone to see. Casey just had to put her two cents in once again. "I now present to you, ladies and gentlemen of the 1-6 precinct, the future Mrs. Olivia Loudon!"

The room immediately broke out in a wave of 'Congratulations' and applause. Munch was the first one over to see the ring up close and personal since his desk was directly next to her. Not long after her announcement, Olivia was surrounded with people wanting to see her ring and to congratulate her. Olivia noticed one person was missing: Elliot. She looked around for him and saw him sitting at his desk 'working' at the computer. Olivia was confused. She focused her attention on the people around her until there weren't anyone. She looked back at his desk and found it empty. She looked around and furrowed her brow. It wasn't like him to just take off like that. She decided to try the roof. True, the roof was Olivia's place but Elliot often adopted it when he needed air.

Olivia walked up there slowly, twirling her ring as she did. She opened the door and looked around, at first she saw no one but decided to go out there anyway. She walked around cautiously, looking for Elliot. She finally found him, he was sitting near the edge and seemed to be in a daze. Olivia looked at him and noticed his jaw was clenched and his fists were balled. He was angry, but Olivia couldn't figure out what he was angry about. Suddenly it hit her, he was angry about her engagement. Olivia debated whether or not she should go say something to him or just leave. Before she had time to make a decision, Elliot turned around.

He stopped short and watched her for a while. Without saying anything, he brushed past her and walked off the roof, leaving Olivia to sort out what was going on.


	10. Cary

**A/N: I'm glad everyone is still reading even though they might not be happy with the direction the story has been taking :) Keep Reviewing :)**

**And I just recently became a beat reader :) Yay me :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia stood on the roof trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn't be mad that she was marrying Chris. They hadn't talked in months. Olivia sighed as she heard the roof door slam shut. She walked over to the edge where Elliot was standing before and looked out. Each place in New York had a special memory. She looked out and recognized one place in particular. It was the crime scene where Olivia had told Elliot that she couldn't be with him. The night where everything changed, after her date with Chris and after everything with Elliot was different. It was then she realized why he was standing up here in this one spot. He was replaying that night in his head, undoubtably trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

Olivia leaned against the wall and stared at the spot. She remembered it all like it was yesterday: the first date with Chris, the first and only kiss with Elliot, the last fight they had about their relationship, everything. Olivia couldn't think about that anymore. That was the past and she had to focus on the future, on her wedding. Olivia looked down at her engagement ring and smiled, she was actually getting married. Olivia walked down into the precinct and found Casey sitting in her chair waiting for her. "Hey, where did you disappear to?"

Olivia looked around for a sign of Elliot but didn't find any. "Oh I just went up to the roof for some air. It was getting kinda stuffy in here so I went up there."

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. There were a lot of people around you."

Olivia nodded and Casey stood up. "Well, I should get going. I have to prep for a hearing in an hour."

Olivia hugged her and sat in her chair. She was absentmindedly staring at Elliot's chair. She didn't notice Munch watching her. "Do you know what's up with him?"

Olivia didn't turn to face Munch but she had heard him. She shook her head no. "Do you?"

"No. He said he was having women problems yesterday."

Olivia nodded slowly. She decided to see if he had gone home early. She got up and walked over to Cragen's door and knocked on it. "Come in."

Olivia opened the door and poked her head in. She could feel the change in temperature immediately. Cragen's office was much hotter than the squad room. "Oh, Olivia. Come in, come in."

Cragen stood up and walked around his desk. He engulfed her in a hug which caught her by surprise. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Olivia smiled slightly at him, holding up the ring for him to examine. Cragen held her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm happy for you, Olivia. I really am."

Olivia genuinely smiled at this. "Thanks, Don."

"Now, what is it that you came in here for?" He asked, leaning back against his desk.

"I was wondering if you knew where Elliot was. I haven't been able to find him ever since I made the announcement." Olivia sunk into the chair directly in front of Cragen and awaited his answer.

"He told me he wasn't feeling good and that he needed to take the rest of the day off. I asked him if he talked to you and he told me that he already congratulated you, but I'm assuming now that's a lie."

Olivia nodded. "He didn't even come over to me. I saw him working at his desk and then he was just gone. Then I went to look for him and I found him on the roof. He saw me and just stared at me for a while and then he just left. He didn't say anything to me."

Cragen nodded. "I think you should go talk to him. That is, if you want to keep your partner."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What?" She breathed, furrowing her brow.

"I have a feeling if things keep going the way they are, he's going to be requesting a transfer or a partner switch at the very least. But that's just my opinion, you know him better than me."

Olivia just sat there. She didn't know what to think. She asked Cragen if she could take a long lunch and he granted her request. Olivia left Cragen's office and gathered her things. She told everyone she was meeting Chris, lie number one.

Olivia got into her car and her mind went on auto-pilot. She thought about if Elliot really would transfer out. If he did, she would never be able to live with herself. She didn't know how she was going to make this right but she knew that she had to. Olivia pulled into a spot near Elliot's apartment building and leaned back in her seat. She tried to collect her thoughts before going in. Olivia didn't even know what thoughts to collect and what thoughts to throw away. She decided to just wing it as she walked into his apartment building. She used the key he had given her when he moved in, for emergencies only. She figured this counted as an emergency. At least, it did in Olivia's book. Having your partner of ten years running off without so much as a 'boo' and having people think he's going to transfer out is an emergency.

Olivia used the stairs since waiting for the elevator seemed pointless at the time. Elliot only lived on the fourth floor and Olivia was used to stairs. She slowed down as she got towards the fourth floor. She didn't know what she was going to say to him once she got up there and was busy trying to sort through her thoughts. Olivia came to his door and knocked lightly on it. She used her signature knock, three rapid knocks in a row. There was a slight hesitation in the knocks but it was obvious it was her. Olivia stood, waiting for him to open the door. She could hear movement from the other side of the door so she knew he was home.

Olivia was about to turn around and leave when the door opened. It was slowly opening and Olivia saw Elliot step outside and quickly shut the door behind him. "Hey, Olivia. What's up?"

Olivia furrowed her brow, even though they didn't talk as much anymore he always called her "Liv". He also never kept her out of his apartment, he was obviously hiding something. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you were ok, Cap told me you went home early because you weren't feeling good."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, um ... I'm ok. I just wasn't feeling up to work today. You know how it is."

Olivia nodded as if she knew, but in reality she didn't and Elliot knew she didn't. Olivia never took a sick day and it was often when Cragen had to order her to stay home. Even then, she could never enjoy herself. She was always bored or annoyed with something. "I wanted to talk to you, Elliot."

Elliot squirmed and leaned against the door. "What about?"

"About us, about me and my engagement."

"Why?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know why Elliot, don't play dumb with me. You were looking at the spot where I told you I couldn't be with you."

Elliot furrowed his brow and acted as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Listen, Olivia I really don't know what you're talking about, but I'm in the middle of something so can we just talk about this tomorrow at work."

Olivia inhaled, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't about to fight Elliot and risk losing him. "What are you hiding from me, Elliot?"

"Nothing, Olivia." he stressed each syllable in her name to make his point that it had nothing at all or everything at all to do with her. Olivia couldn't figure out which.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "Fine, Elliot. Whatever, I don't care anymore. Leave, transfer out, do whatever you want. I'm tired of trying to make this friendship work anymore."

Elliot jogged to catch up with her. "What are you talking about, transfer out?"

Olivia pulled away from the grasp he had on her arm. "Oh please, Elliot. After everything that happened between us however many months ago you never thought even once that you wanted to transfer out? And if you say 'no' I won't believe you."

"Olivia, I never thought about transferring out. Whether you believe me or not is up to you." He started to walk back to his apartment and Olivia turned to face him.

"You can never just let me be happy, can you?" The sound of her voice killed him. It was soft yet angry at the same time. Elliot detected pain underlying in her voice.

Just as he turned to say something to her, his door opened. "Elliot ..."

Olivia's eyes widened and watered at the sight of the blonde woman coming out of his apartment. She was wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts and Elliot suddenly looked scared. "Can you give us a minute, Cary?"

The woman, Cary, nodded. "I'll be waiting."

She seductively bit her finger and licked it before turning to go back into the apartment. Elliot reluctantly turned back to Olivia. There was pain written all over her face and it broke Elliot's heart. He moved closer to her. "Olivia ..."

Olivia put her hand up, signaling for him to stop. "No, Elliot. Don't."

Her bottom lip began quivering and she couldn't stop it. She bit it and it slowly stopped. "I moved on, I guess I could only expect the same from you."

Olivia turned around and began to walk away. Before she was completely out of his sight, she turned around. "I guess this is what Munch mean by you had 'women problems'."

With that, she turned around and disappeared down the stairs. She ran out of the apartment building but made it seem like she had her composure as she walked to her car, just in case he was looking out his window. Olivia realized that she still had some time left before she had to be back into work so she went to Chris' work to talk to him.

Olivia drove to his work, the whole time her mind was on Elliot with that woman, Cary. Olivia tried to stop the thoughts of him and her together but failed. She convinced herself that if she could be so happy with Chris then Elliot could be happy with Cary, or whatever other girl he wanted. This was the recurring thought that she played in her head. It was the only thing that kept her focused on the road. She occasionally glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled inwardly. She remembered Chris and the thoughts of their previous night filled her mind. Olivia pulled into a parking spot in front of his work and went in. This time, she used the elevator since Chris was on the 24th floor. She was let in by the secretary who knew exactly who she was and congratulated her as she opened the door to his office. Chris didn't look up right away, he was in the middle of reading a paper. "Come in, come in. Sit, please. I'll be right with you."

Olivia smiled at him. She loved watching him work. Olivia sat in the chair closest to his desk, surprised when he didn't even look up to see who it was. Olivia crossed her legs and waited. Chris continued to talk as he read. "I'm sorry, it's just that I need to finish reading this so I can get it sent out by the end of the day."

Chris finished reading, signed the piece of paper and looked up. "Olivia! What are you doing here?"

He jumped up to greet her and Olivia laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to notice it was me."

Chris laughed with her. "I'm sorry, honey." he said, kissing her.

"It's ok. I just took an early lunch so I decided to stop in and see how you were doing."

Chris nodded and pulled her over to the couch. "It's been a pretty slow day, people have been popping in to say congratulations but that's about it. How's your day going, babe?"

Chris kissed her neck and massaged her neck. "You seem tense, honey. What's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing really. Everyone loved the ring and I had a bunch of people around me trying to see it and hear the story."

Olivia laughed as Chris pulled her into his lap and she rested her head in his lap. "Then Elliot went home 'sick'" she used the air quotes for emphasis.

Chris laughed as he massaged her temples. "Then I went over to his apartment and I asked him why he was avoiding me and that we should talk. Then I start getting frustrated and then a woman comes out of his apartment. Some blonde named Cary. He was hiding her from me. It was so weird, I don't understand why he wouldn't just tell me. It just bothers me that he's keeping secrets from me now."

Chris nodded and watched her trying to sort through everything in her mind. However, there was something Chris didn't know. Olivia did know why Elliot didn't tell her, but she wasn't about to tell Chris about the kiss or that night in the car on the way to the crime scene. Olivia sighed and sat up, rolling her neck in an attempt to release the tension in her neck. "Here, let me."

Olivia looked at Chris and he winked at her. She moved her hair out of the way and he began massaging her neck. Olivia's shoulders instantly relaxed and her eyes fell shut. Olivia moaned at the instant feel of release. "Now, I know why I love you."

Chris laughed his booming laugh, "I see how it is, using me for my massages."

Olivia nodded slightly. "You have me all figured out."

Chris laughed and pulled her back to kiss her. Olivia moaned into his mouth and Chris slid his tongue in. Olivia pulled away and smiled, opening her eyes. "And this too."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, this is pretty good."

He pulled her into another kiss and this one was much more heated. Olivia moved to straddle him as he was sitting on the couch. She nibbled on his ear and made her mark on his neck. Just before things could get serious, they intercom rang out through the office. "Mr. Loudon? I'm sorry to interrupt but there's someone here to see you."

Chris groaned as Olivia climbed off him. He walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. "Who is it?"

"A Mr. Elliot Stabler."


	11. Chris, Elliot and Alcohol

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys :) Keep it up :) oh and i meant beta reader before lol**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked from the intercom to Chris. Chris stood in front of the intercom debating what to say. Then, it hit him. He motioned Olivia into the walk-in closet he had and kissed her before shutting the door. He walked back over to the intercom and sat at his desk. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves and everything else that needed calming at the moment. He hit the intercom button. "Ok, send him in."

"Yes, sir." Came the reply and Chris stared at the intercom for several moments. He then picked up some paper that he still had to go through and pretended to read it. His secretary opened the door and allowed Elliot to walk in. Elliot thanked her and hesitantly walked in.

Chris pretended to be actively reading the paper in front of him. He glanced up momentarily. "Come in, please. Have a seat."

He motioned to the chairs placed on the other side of his desk and Elliot slowly moved into one. Chris put the paper down and folded his hands over it, very professional-like. Chris could smell the alcohol from across the desk. He could only imagine how this conversation would go. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

Elliot wrung his hands and nervously cracked his knuckles. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Olivia."

The tension immediately increase at the sound of her name. Olivia took a deep breath and readied herself for anything that could come out of this conversation. She knew Elliot all too well and knew he was about to try to start something with Chris. She hoped he wouldn't fall for his trap. Chris leaned back in his chair and nodded slowly. Elliot squirmed slightly and Olivia watched them through the crack in the door. "What about her?"

Chris' voice seemed very professional even as he was talking about the most personal person in his life, his fiancée. Olivia admired that about him, he always tried to remain professional around other people much like herself. It made their relationship special since they shared things with each other that they would never tell anyone else. It made Olivia more intrigued that he had two completely different sides to him, then again so did she. However, it was more strange meeting and knowing someone who was just like her and realizing things about him, that were also true about herself. Elliot inwardly sighed, trying to figure out how to word it. "Well, have you noticed anything about her lately?"

Chris didn't understand. He was her fiancé, of course he noticed things about her. He made this point clear, being mindful of the fact that Olivia was listening in the closet. Chris slightly sat forward to show to Elliot that he was actually paying attention. "I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific. I mean, I am her fiancé, I'd like to think I notice a lot of things about her."

He noted that Elliot cringed at the words 'her fiancé' and looked for anymore signs he could've been giving off that he hadn't noticed before. Any signs that would give away his discomfort of his and Olivia's engagement. Elliot laughed nervously at that statement and rephrased. "Sorry about that, Congratulations by the way. Well, it's just that I'm worried about her. She hasn't seemed like herself in a while."

Olivia noticed Elliot's voice seemed strained when he congratulated Chris. It seemed dishonest and awkward. Chris nodded, wearily, not letting his guard down even for a second. "Thank you. Ok. Well, I haven't noticed anything except the fact that she seems happier everyday. We both are."

Chris was trying to get the point across that Olivia was happy with him and that Elliot didn't need to interfere. Elliot, on the other hand, didn't seem to get that point. He began pushing for more and more answers. He asked questions that Chris didn't feel comfortable answering. With each question his voice got louder and more forceful in an attempt to get Chris angry. However, his plan wasn't working. Chris stood his calm ground and answered or politely refused to answer his questions. "How well do you think you know Olivia?"

Chris immediately tensed at the tone of the question. Elliot was challenging Chris' knowledge of Olivia. "Once again, I am her fiancé so I would like to think that I know her very well."

Elliot wasn't showing any sign of backing down from his challenge. "I've known her longer."

"Longer doesn't necessarily mean better. I've known other people a lot longer than I've known Olivia, but I know her much better than those people."

When Elliot didn't respond, Chris continued. "Now, Elliot. I'm very sorry but I have to prepare for a meeting so if you don't mind."

Chris' tone was professional yet cold at the same time. He didn't need some guy he hardly knew coming into his office asking him questions about things that weren't his business to begin with. Chris stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. "If you have anymore questions please leave them with Amy, the secretary, and she will give them to me."

"Don't tell Olivia I was here." Elliot eyed him as he walked to the door, slamming it as he walk out. Chris took a deep breath to calm himself and turned as the closet door opened.

Olivia stood there for a minute, letting him collect himself before going over to him. "I'm so sorry, Chris. I have no idea what's wrong with him. This really isn't like him. He must have been drinking or something."

Chris nodded. "He smelled like alcohol when he sat down. I could smell it over the table so I can only imagine how much he had."

Olivia inhaled, she couldn't believe Elliot would come to Chris' office drunk. This was nothing like the Elliot she knew. She had to find out exactly what was going on. She walked over to Chris and hugged him tightly, squeezing him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Chris smiled at the sound of her voice. It always calmed him. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, babe."

Olivia smiled and pulled out of the hug. "Well, I should probably get back to work." Olivia rolled her eyes. The only place she wanted to be was home with Chris, doing exactly what they did last night.

Chris smiled at her. He knew exactly what she wanted and he wanted it just as bad. He kissed her on the forehead, on the nose, and then full on the lips. This made Olivia laugh. Chris smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love your laugh."

Olivia smiled and crinkled her nose. "And that. I think that's so cute."

Olivia smiled and turned to leave. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back, kissing her intensely. Olivia pulled herself away from his grasp before things could get too heated. She winked at him as she went toward the door. She turned back to him before opening the door. "Tonight?"

Chris nodded and watched her walk out of the office. He smiled to himself as he went back to his desk, trying to work so that the hours until he was back in bed with Olivia would fly by. Olivia smirked as she walked out into the lobby. There she saw the secretary talking with someone, she couldn't see their face but the secretary was frantically taking notes. She walked over to her and said good-bye.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Loudon." She winked at Olivia. "Just preparing myself."

Olivia laughed. "Well Amy, even when I am Mrs. Loudon, you can call me Olivia."

The secretary laughed and the man he was talking to stood up from his chair. It was Elliot. Olivia froze in her spot. He was just looking at her, his eyes were blank and Olivia could smell the alcohol on him. "Olivia ..."

Olivia didn't even blink. She stood watching him, trying to figure out how he could do something like that. How he could come to her fiancé's work and interrogate him like he was a suspect. How he could have asked all those personal questions about her without even thinking about what he was saying. And then telling Chris not to tell her, like Chris would listen to him.

Olivia turned and began to walk away. "Olivia ... wait ... please."

Olivia stopped but didn't turn around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Elliot was debating whether or not to go closer to her. He wanted to apologize. The second she came out of that office, he knew she had heard everything that went on. Including his plea to Chris to keep this a secret from her. Before Elliot had a chance to say anything, Olivia began walking again. She hit the button for the elevator and it opened immediately. She rushed in and pushed the button for the first-floor and immediately pushed the button to shut the door. The door shut, leaving Elliot to try to figure out what to do. Suddenly, he darted for the stairs. He ran down them, two at a time, reaching the first floor quickly. He saw Olivia leaving and tried to run after her. However, there was a mass a people who came into the big lobby. Elliot lost his view of Olivia and by the time he got outside, she was gone.

Elliot sighed to himself as he stood outside the building, looking for Olivia.

Olivia, however, was already in her car and driving back to the precinct. Elliot's questions ran through her mind. Especially the last one: _"How well do you think you know Olivia?"_

That one didn't make any sense. Elliot didn't have any claim over Olivia yet he was acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend. Olivia couldn't believe he had talked to Chris like that. He even used his interrogation voice, the one that got increasingly louder to frighten the suspects. Olivia got angrier as she drove and her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

Olivia pulled up to the precinct and immediately went into Cragen's office. She knocked but didn't even wait for a response. Cragen was surprised, but just greeted her like normal. "Hello, Olivia. Something you need?"

Olivia sat herself in a chair and nodded. "Actually, there is something I need. If you don't mind."

"What is it?" Cragen capped his pen and put it down on the papers he was working on, letting her know she had his full attention.

"A new partner."


	12. Realizations

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) ... I know, my A/N's are boring but that's my life.**

**Well not really ... I mean I'm on the recycling team in school haha ... making the world a better place every Thursday! :) and I'm getting my tongue and belly button pierced :) can't wait. And there's more but I just really can't think about it right now lol.**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Cragen's eyes widened. "A new partner?"

Olivia nodded. She looked at him as if she was asking him for a pen, not changing the only partner she's had for ten years. "Are you sure about this, Olivia? Have you thought this through?"

Olivia nodded again. "Yes, Cap. I'm very sure."

Cragen leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. "Do you mind telling me why?"

Olivia shook her head. "If you want to know I'll tell you."

Cragen nodded. "Well, I went over to see Elliot and see if he was busy but I was interrupting him while he was with 'someone else' and so I left. Then, I went to see Chris. Not long after I arrived at Chris' work, Elliot shows up. He goes to Chris' work smelling of alcohol asking him question after question in his interrogation voice trying to intimidate Chris. Then he tries to ask Chris how well he thinks he knows me and claims that since he knew me longer, he knows me better."

Cragen raised one eyebrow. "And he knew you were there while he was saying all this to Chris?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I was in the closet. But then, he purposely told Chris not to tell me."

"In the closet?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I didn't want him to know I was there but there was no other way out besides the way Elliot was coming in. The closet was the next best thing."

Cragen nodded. He was still trying to make sense of it all. "Ok, Olivia. I'll put you with Fin and Elliot with Munch."

Olivia stood up and thanked him. She walked out to inform the guys to the switch. Fin told her he saw it coming.

"What do you mean you saw it coming?" Olivia asked, offended as she sat down and turned on her computer.

Fin noted her tone of voice and pulled her aside. "Liv, baby girl, things haven't been good with you and Elliot for months now. No one knows exactly what happened but we all know it happened when Chris came into the picture. Now don't get me wrong, I think Chris is a great guy and I'm thrilled at how happy you are, but just remember all of us here. I think you're getting a little carried away with all of this. Just, consider all of us here. We still love you just as much as Chris does."

With that, he walked away leaving Olivia in shock. Olivia walked over to the bench in the locker room and sat down. Her brow was furrowed and she was replaying Fin's words over in her head. She began to analyze her actions over the last couple of months. She remembered how harsh her words were when she told Elliot she couldn't be with him. She remembered his face and the way he still ran after her even after she obviously shattered his heart. She remembered the past couple of weeks. How she had acted in the office, hiding from Elliot and spying on their conversation without him knowing. Fin was right, this wasn't anything like her. She looked down at the ring. It was the ring. It was corrupting her. She loved Chris but the ring had a hold over her, it made her do things she normally wouldn't. Olivia twisted it around so she couldn't see the diamond and walked out of the locker room.

She walked straight through the squad room and directly into Cragen's office, knocking and actually waiting for an answer this time. "Come in."

Cragen was slightly surprised when he saw Olivia coming into his office for the third time that day. He could only imagine what this visit would bring. Only this time, her demeanor had changed. She was quiet and more like she normally was. Cragen didn't have to initiate the conversation this time, Olivia did it for him. "Cap, I just wanted to apologize for my tone in here earlier. I painted Elliot in a different light than it happened and I am disappointed in having hid in the closet to listen to their conversation."

"Olivia, you have nothing to explain to me." Cragen said. "Everything you said to me was in a professional tone and you were, understandably, angry with Elliot. It's only natural that you were hostile and rash in your decisions."

Olivia nodded, she was confused about the extremely professional feeling that had engulfed the room. Cragen soon broke that. "Olivia, go to him. Apologize to him, not to me. However, I will keep the partner switch until tensions between you two ease. If you would like, I will tell him it was my own decision."

Olivia shook her head. "That's ok, Cap. I'm a big girl, I can tell him that it was my request."

Cragen nodded and waited for Olivia to walk out of the side door to go to Elliot. When he saw her going toward the main door, he stopped her. "Olivia, where are you going?"

Olivia turned around, confused. "What do you mean? I'm going back to work."

"No you're not. I told you to go to him, now go."

"But Cap -- "

Cragen put his hand up, silencing her. "No 'buts', Olivia. Go to him."

Olivia cautiously moved around the office until she came to the side door. She opened it slightly. "Ok."

Olivia walked out of the precinct and drove to Elliot's apartment. She waited until she was outside of his building to call him and make sure he was alone, she sure as hell didn't want another run in with Cary.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Elliot. Can I come up?"

There was hesitation on the line and Olivia automatically assumed he was busy. "Well, if you're too busy I can just — "

"_No, I'm not busy. Come up."_

Olivia closed the phone and turned off the ignition. She got out of the car and slowly walked up the stairs of his apartment building. She used her key and took the stairs up to his apartment. She had made this trip only a few times since his divorce. She had helped him move in and took boxes up the stairs all day. Olivia smiled, thinking about how fun that day was. True, it was hard work but they joked and sat on the couch for hours after they were done. Elliot didn't feel comfortable asking the rest of the team to help him but Olivia offered and refused to take no for an answer.

Olivia reached his apartment and knocked her signature knock. She heard rustling inside and the door opened. Olivia saw a disheveled Elliot and a confused Elliot. Elliot stepped back to let her in. Olivia thanked him and stepped inside, twisting her ring as she did so. It was a habit of hers and one that she didn't particularly like. Olivia didn't remember to leave her ring twisted around as she talked to Elliot. But at the moment she didn't need it to be twisted around. She knew that she needed to apologize to him and the ring didn't matter at the moment.

They walked over to the couch and Olivia sat down, she was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Here she was, an engaged woman, in her attractive partner's living room. Not to mention the last time she was here, they had kissed. "Elliot, I need to apologize for some things. Well, actually a lot of things."

Elliot started to object. "Olivia, it's ok."

"No, Elliot it isn't. I've been a horrible friend and partner to you recently and I need to apologize for it. So don't try to stop me, Elliot. You were right Elliot, I have changed. I didn't realize just how much until Fin told me to remember them and that I was drifting away. Elliot, I'm sorry. I got so caught up in being with Chris and with trying to un-complicate things that I actually made you a non-existent part of my life. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that I'll never forgive myself for pushing you away."

Elliot butted in and Olivia didn't stop him. "Olivia, you hurt me a lot, and I'm not the type of person to admit that to people. I want to stay angry at you and in some weird way I think I want you to suffer like I did. But then, I realize that isn't what I want at all. That's the exact opposite. I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything you deserve to have and more. If being with Chris makes you happy, then you have my blessing."

Olivia's eyes were shining with unshed tears and she wasn't about to let them fall. Olivia inhaled a shaky breath and licked her dry lips. Her voice couldn't go higher than a whisper but that was fine with both of them. "Thank you, El. You don't understand how much that means to me."

Elliot smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. This made Olivia's previously unshed tears fall like a waterfall. Elliot relished the hug, he knew this would probably be the last time he would have this raw, emotional Olivia. From now on, he would have hard-ass Detective Benson and Chris would have this emotionally raw Olivia. Elliot suddenly saddened from this thought. He would only have the work Olivia. He would never be able to hold her while she sleeps or when she needs someone with her. He will never be the one she will turn to anymore. He will always be second to Chris. "What are you thinking about?"

Olivia's words shook Elliot out of his thoughts. "Just about your life, Liv."

Olivia smiled as she heard her nickname. She hadn't heard that from anyone besides Chris in a long time and she missed it. It was Elliot's thing, it was always his thing. Olivia pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. Elliot resisted doing it for her when he saw the ring on her finger. He hadn't realized how big it actually was since he never actually saw it up close. When she took her hands away from her face he grabbed her left hand and moved it closer to him. He wanted a better look at this ring. The diamonds sparkled even in the dim light of his apartment and he could only imagine what it was like in the sunlight.

Olivia needed to know one more thing before she left. "El?"

"Yeah, Liv."

"I need to know something. Why did you come to Chris's work drunk?"

Elliot shook his head. "Liv, I wasn't drunk. That was from Cary." Olivia visibly cringed at her name. "She wanted to know who you were and when I told her you were my partner she took it the wrong way and threw her drink at me. I was going to change but it slipped my mind."

Olivia nodded and noted the change in the atmosphere when he mentioned Cary. Olivia stood up and straightened herself. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly. It was a strained smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm happy, Elliot. Don't worry about me."

Elliot looked at her surprised. That was exactly what he was thinking. He laughed. "It's hard not to worry about you, Liv. After all, you are my best friend."

Olivia laughed and hugged him again. This time it was her time to relish in the hug. She tried her hardest not to be jealous of Cary. As long as she wanted him, she could have him unlike Olivia. Olivia shouldn't have wanted him but she did. Until, she remembered Chris. She wished desperately that she could have both of them somehow. She didn't want anyone to get hurt but she knew one of them would be.

As Olivia walked out of the apartment, she called Cragen and begged with him to forget about her request to switch partners. She assured him that everything was fine and that her and Elliot had worked it all out. Cragen agreed but warned her that he would be keeping a close eye out for any problems. Olivia thanked him and hung up. She vowed to herself that she would be the same Liv she always was while still moving on and growing and changing with Chris. She just didn't know how.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter helps you guys feel better about Olivia and her attitude. I kinda want this to be a CO story but I'm not that cruel. And I figured it was about time for at least some kind of EO interaction. Things get intense soon :) Review please !**


	13. Caught or Not?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And for FanofGrillows who is amazing! Lol. I have no idea how many more chapters are left. I have one chapter written out in my head but I still haven't figured out how to get it to that point yet lol.**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Things got intense in the following days. Elliot and Olivia were working non-stop on a case that was frustrating everyone on the team. There were points when Olivia wanted to give up and just go home to Chris. She was exhausted and hadn't slept in days. She hadn't seen Chris for longer than ten minutes in five days and she was getting more and more pissed off as the days went on. It had been a week since Olivia had apologized to Elliot and, momentarily, the air between everyone had relaxed. Elliot and Olivia had fallen back into sync and everyone else followed suit.

For the past five days, Olivia and Elliot spent every waking, and sleeping, moment together. It wasn't as if they didn't enjoy each other's company, it was the fact that they were at work, working. Olivia was on the phone often with Chris. Which made Elliot want to puke but he almost always found a way around talking about Chris with Olivia.

Elliot was on his way up to the cribs to get Olivia. She was supposed to be sleeping, but Olivia never did anything she was supposed to. He heard her talking, he poked his head in and saw her curled up on her cot, facing the wall, on the phone. Elliot stayed in the doorway and, much to his surprise, Olivia held up one finger, signaling for him to wait. Elliot smiled to himself, they still had that connection and that gave him some hope as to how everything would turn out. He tuned into Olivia's conversation with Chris. "I know, baby. I wanna be home too."

Elliot immediately got uncomfortable. He hated hearing her call Chris 'baby'. It made him sick. Chris must have said something to get her mad, which was an easy task when she was working on no sleep, because she immediately sat up. "What are you implying, Chris?"

Elliot walked over and sat on his cot. It was close to hers but not close enough to spark any comments from anyone on their behaviors up there together. He leaned against his pillow and got a whiff of something, Olivia's perfume. He smiled. She must have switched the pillows. He could only imagine what Chris was saying, and he half-wished he could hear it and take notes because she immediately relaxed. "I'm sorry, Chris. I'm just really tired. I've been snapping at everyone lately."

This was true, almost. She was snapping at everyone at random times, everyone except Elliot. She had yet to say something mean to Elliot and everyone noticed it. "Ok, Chris well I should get going. The more I sit here and talk to you the longer I'm away from you."

Olivia laughed and Elliot tried to ignore it. "Alright, it's a plan. I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone and stood up from the cot. She looked around for Elliot and when she saw him sitting on his cot, she got up and sat next to him. Elliot smiled at her as she sat down. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." Olivia laughed at Elliot's 'give-me-a-break' face. "Well, I was going to but then I wanted to talk to Chris and I just got caught up in it all."

Elliot held her pillow up. "I see you switched the pillows."

Olivia laughed. "How did you know?"

"This one smells like you and I'm pretty sure I don't smell like you." Elliot laughed throwing it at her.

Olivia smiled and held it. "That doesn't mean you don't want to."

Elliot was sure he saw a wink but didn't say anything. He tried to forget about it as she walked over to get his pillow. She chucked it at his head but he grabbed it before it could hit him. "Nice catch."

Elliot laughed. "Bad throw."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back over to his cot, retaking her seat next to him. "This case is killing us."

Elliot looked at her. "Which us? Me and you or you and Chris?"

"Both." Olivia sighed, this case was putting a strain on her and she could feel it. Luckily, it wasn't showing. To Elliot, and everyone else with a brain, she still looked amazing.

Elliot shook his head. "It's not killing us, Liv. Me and you, we're just as strong as ever."

Olivia nodded, she knew it. Recently, she got along better with Elliot than she did with Chris and it scared her. With Chris, everything was simple and seemingly perfect. There were no complications of the job, besides being away from each other, and there were no people having to know what was going on or having to mess it up. However with Elliot, everything was different. It was harder and more complicated, but it always worked out. Olivia sometimes felt as if she was closer to Elliot because of all of the hard times they had together. They were tested and they knew each other's limits. Olivia had yet to find out Chris's limit. Chris had already found out hers when she was working on tough cases and when he made the mistake of pushing her too much after she came home.

Olivia, however, hadn't gotten close enough to pissing him off. As far as Olivia could see, he didn't have a limit. He didn't let things bother him and if he did, he toned it down before it could get out of hand. Olivia could see the pros and cons of this. The pros were that she didn't have to get into any hardcore fights with Chris that got escalated and out of hand. The cons were that she didn't feel as close to Chris as she could have. She felt closer to Elliot and, honestly, she liked it. She enjoyed the fact that her and Elliot had a special bond. It also made her nervous.

Olivia finally thought the thought that she tried to keep at bay for so many weeks: maybe she was marrying the wrong person. Olivia's hands started sweating at the thought that she could be making a big mistake. Olivia needed to get out of the cribs, but Elliot wasn't about to let her.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

He noted the change in her attitude. Olivia shook her head and tried not to let her thoughts show. Elliot rolled his eyes. "Liv, you can't fool me. Not after all these years."

Olivia half-smiled and looked down at her pants. Elliot moved closer to her and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Not only had they been getting emotionally closer, they have been getting physically closer. They exchanged hugs and lingering glances more often than they should. They both wrote it off as making up for lost time and appreciating their newfound friendship and rekindled friendly relationship. "Liv, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Olivia looked into his icy blue eyes. Not a hint of green in them, and she still loved them. He looked nothing like Chris, but she still loved him. Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly over time. "Have you ever thought you were making a huge mistake?'

Elliot, shocked, rubbed her arms up and down. "Of course I have. Is this about Chris?" Olivia didn't answer and Elliot took this as a 'yes'. "Livvie, you are an amazing woman. Chris is a great guy. You and him are good together. Why are you doubting it?"

"It's just ..." Olivia, confused, didn't know why she was doubting it. All she knew was that something didn't feel right, but at the same time it felt perfect. "It's just ... I'm just so confused. I mean I feel like everything's perfect one minute and then everything's horrible the next. I love Chris but what if this doesn't work out? I don't want to have to get a divorce. I want to do this once, be married once and that's it."

Elliot nodded against her head. "I know what you mean, Liv. I never wanted to get a divorce, but then I found something better. You can't keep living your life on 'What if's?' "

Olivia knew she shouldn't have asked but she did. "What is it?"

Elliot shook his head. "It was only there for a minute but, I'll tell you something, it was the best minute of my life."

With that, Elliot kissed her forehead and stood up, walking out of the cribs. Olivia groaned and leaned forward onto the cot. She put her head into his pillow and laid back down.

Elliot walked down into the squad room and Fin immediately looked up. He rushed over to him and stopped him. "Elliot, man, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Elliot nodded and followed Fin. "Ok, what's up?"

"Well, I know I shouldn't have been but I was snooping. I wanted to find out if our friend Loudon has a record."

Elliot nodded, hoping it was clean for the sake of Olivia. "So, does he?"

Fin nodded, solemnly. "Afraid so. He was arrested for assault and battery in 2001 and prior to that he was accused of rape. The victim withdrew her charges a week after the first appearance in court. I was thinking a bribe or a threat. Now, I'm thinking it's a threat because he has had no contact with her, financially or otherwise ever since the trial."

Elliot nodded, he was regretting coming out of the cribs. He wanted Olivia to be happy and he knew Chris made her happy. As far as he knew, they hadn't been in any serious arguments and he has especially never hit her. Maybe it was just a rough time in his life, and the rape charges could have been false for all he knew. "Well, see how much evidence was against him and we'll see if anything needs to be done."

Fin nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, Fin!"

Elliot rushed over to him. "This is top secret. No information is to go to anyone else. I trust that you don't want to ruin Olivia's happiness any more than I do."

Fin nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Elliot patted him on the shoulder and turned around. He saw Olivia stumbling down the stairs. He smiled and walked over to make sure she didn't fall. Her eyes were closed as she walked down the stairs. Olivia could do that, she had walked up and down those stairs so many times she could do it with her eyes closed no problem. Elliot walked over to the end of the stairs and waited for Olivia to open her eyes, but she didn't. "I'm fine, Elliot."

A small smiled crept up on her face as she continued to walk with her eyes closed. Olivia didn't see the chair in front of her, but Elliot did. He walked next to her, even after her attempts to reassure him that she was a big girl and could walk by herself. Olivia tripped over the chair and Elliot lunged to grab her. Olivia laughed as she hung in Elliot's arms. She still refused to open her eyes. Elliot was still holding her as he turned her to face him. Olivia brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. "Open your eyes, Liv."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and Elliot had the same look in his eyes as the night he kissed her. Olivia's stomach dropped. Elliot pulled her closer to him and Olivia tried to steady herself on her feet. Olivia's mind was blank. She couldn't think about anything. As soon as their faces were almost touching, they heard someone clear his throat loudly. Olivia and Elliot turned to see Chris standing in the doorway.


	14. Apologies

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing :) I know I never have anything to say in these but I always have one lol. If you have anything you want me to write about let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia hung in Elliot's arms as they both looked at Chris. Elliot was so surprised he nearly dropped Olivia. She arms were still wrapped around his neck and her heart was beating as fast as it could. Fin had walked in and realized what had happened.

Automatically, he tried to think of something as he walked toward them. All of a sudden, Fin dropped his folder, Chris's folder, on his desk and began clapping. Everyone turned to look at him. Fin plastered a big smile on his face and looked from Elliot and Olivia to Chris. "Aren't they amazing?"

Chris looked wearily between Olivia and Elliot and Fin. He nodded slowly, still trying to make sense of everything. Fin jumped in once again to explain. "We started this a couple of years ago to mock inter-partnership relationships. It's normally at the Christmas party when we do it but we throw it in every once and a while to spice up a long day."

Chris nodded more quickly and seemed like he was buying it. Fin started laughing and Elliot and Olivia exchanged a confused glance. "Once, Olivia wasn't around and me and Elliot had to do it instead. You should've heard the rumors that went flying that year."

By this time, Elliot had let go of Olivia and she was standing awkwardly. Chris got a big smile on his face and he laughed his booming laugh. Olivia smiled at him and walked over. Chris engulfed her in a tight hug and kissed her passionately. "I missed you."

Olivia smiled and put her forehead to his. "I missed you more."

Chris shook his head and their silent battle began, with Chris shaking his head and Olivia nodding hers. Elliot turned around to face Fin and rolled his eyes. Fin gestured up to the loft and Elliot nodded. Fin walked back to his desk to retrieve the folder and they walked up, leaving the couple who was still oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Once they were a safe distance away from Chris and Olivia, Elliot thanked Fin. "That was some quick thinking."

Fin laughed. "I know. It just flowed. I was actually surprised when he bought it."

"What's that?" Elliot asked, gesturing to the folder Fin was holding.

"This is Chris's folder." Fin said, handing the folder to Elliot.

Elliot's eyes never left Fin as he opened the folder, looking for some hint as to what he would find. Fin just kept his eyes on the folder, not wanting to make contact with Elliot's piercing eyes. Elliot flipped through the papers in the folder and sighed. "What does this mean?"

"The victim changed her name and it's going to take a long time to find her. But, I talked to the woman's attorney and she claimed there was definitely some sort of pay off. The attorney, however, was kept in the dark about the whole thing but she says it's the only way she can see as to why the case didn't go to trial. She says they had a good case against him and he was facing at least a year in jail. It's not as if Chris didn't have the money to pay her off either."

Elliot sighed again and looked over the loft into the squad room. Olivia and Chris were still deeply lost in their own world. "I need more evidence."

Elliot turned back into the loft and faced Fin. "Find me the alleged victim so we can talk to her. I want to hear directly from her what's going on before I bring any of this up to Liv."

Fin nodded and Elliot continued. "Olivia is happy and I don't want to take that away from her unless I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that Chris actually committed this crime. I need physical evidence and I need a confession saying that Chris was paying the victim off in exchange for dropping the case."

Fin nodded once again. All of this was getting to his head. He couldn't believe that Olivia, the woman who had been like a little sister to him, could be marrying a rapist. What scared Fin and Elliot to the bone was the fear that he could possibly do it again, possibly to Olivia. They both looked down over the loft at the happy couple. Olivia's smile was bright and her laughter was carefree.

Elliot was envious of Chris at times. He could have her without the worries of a job and the worries of screwing up ten years of friendship. Elliot wanted to be able to have Olivia in every way possible. He didn't want to have to worry about the IAB and Cragen and all of the problems that came with partners dating. Elliot came to the conclusion that if two partners cared enough for each other, like Elliot and Olivia, it wouldn't matter if there was a sexual or legal element to the relationship, they would still put each other first.

Elliot looked back and saw that Fin had already left. He assumed he was going to work on finding the victim and setting up an interview time. Elliot took one last look at the couple and walked to the cribs. He was getting a bad headache and wanted to lie down. He got to his cot and sat down, looking over at Olivia's cot. The covers were unmade and her pillow was thrown in the middle of the bed. Elliot smiled slightly at her messiness. He half-wondered if this was what her apartment looked like on a regular basis. He got up and took his pillow with him. He took hers off of it's place in the middle of the bed and placed his own there. He took her pillow back to his own cot, hugging it as he walked.

Elliot sunk into his cot, hugging the pillow and inhaling deeply at the scent of her perfume. The throbbing in his head subsided and it became easier to fall asleep. It relaxed him and he soon fell into the deepest sleep he had in months.

Olivia and Chris talked for an hour in the squad room and Olivia was happy again. She felt as if she could face the rest of the case and get it over with. All she needed was the laughter that came with Chris. He always knew how to make her laugh and that was something that she needed regularly on the job. Chris, however, had to leave. Olivia walked him out of the precinct and was happy when she saw her first glimpse at the outside world in days. Olivia inhaled deeply and tried her best to memorize the scent of the outside world. Olivia smelt nothing but the inside of the precinct and Munch's deadly coffee for days. Chris moved closer to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I wish I could just kidnap you right now."

Olivia laughed. "I wouldn't object."

Chris smiled. "When are you coming home?"

Olivia shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. This case is crazy. People are lying and covering for other people. We don't know who to believe anymore. It's incredibly stressful."

Chris began to massage her neck and shoulders. "You definitely seem tense."

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded. After several minutes of silence Olivia reluctantly spoke. "I should get back in there. They're going to think I ran away with you."

Chris laughed. "Well, if it was up to me, we would have been halfway to Bermuda by now."

Olivia smiled and rolled her neck. "I wish."

Chris and Olivia said their good-byes, kissing and hugging longer than they would've normally. Neither knew when they would see each other and wanted to remember the moments they had now to keep them going. Olivia slowly turned and went back into the precinct, Chris watching her the whole time.

Olivia inwardly sighed. She wished she could run away with Chris and get away from everything that she job brought: including Elliot. Olivia thought back to the scene in the squad room. True, she had some part in initiating it but Elliot didn't have to try to kiss her. Olivia was lost in her thoughts when she was yanked into the hallway by Fin. "Fin? What are you doing?"

Fin scoffed. "I should be asking you that. I had to save your ass in there with Chris. Mind telling me what was going on?"

Olivia looked offended and cautiously at Fin. "It was nothing. We just got caught up in the moment. That's it. There's nothing going on between me and Elliot. I can't believe you would think that, Fin, I'm engaged, remember?"

Fin's eyes widened. "You can't believe I would think that? What else would I think when I walk into the squad room to find you in Elliot's arms with your arms around his neck? Listen Olivia, I obviously have no say over what you may or may not have been doing but please, for the sake of everyone, pick some place more private next time. Might I suggest a place where your fiancé won't walk in."

Olivia was about to say something but Fin didn't let her. He turned and walked away, not listening to her telling him to stop. Olivia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She wanted to hit something and her head was killing her. Olivia walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, taking two without water. Olivia lightly groaned and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, trying to shut out everyone around her. Munch was watching her and she could feel his eyes on her. "What Munch?"

John shook his head and pretended to read the paper in front of him. "Nothing."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him. "John, if you're going to look at me for so long at least tell me what you're thinking."

Munch closed the folder he was pretending to read and leaned back in his chair. He fixed his glasses and folded his hands over his chest. "I heard about what happened with Elliot and Chris."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "How many more people know?"

"Well, there were the people who were in here when it happened and a couple of others. You know, Olivia, by the end of the day everyone will know." Munch said, scooting forward in his chair.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I was hoping, just once, people would learn to keep their mouths shut."

Munch laughed. "That would be a real conspiracy."

Olivia laughed and stood up slowly. Her headache was starting to go away but it hurt if she moved around too fast. "I'll be up in the cribs if anyone needs me."

Munch nodded. "Got it."

Olivia trudged up the stairs and into the cribs. She tried not to make any sudden movements. If she moved around too much, her head hurt worse. Olivia opened the door lightly when she got to the cribs, mainly so that the noise wouldn't hurt her head but also just in case anyone was in there. Olivia quickly surveyed the area and saw that Elliot's cot was taken. She looked closer and saw that it was in fact Elliot and not some random uniform taking a nap. She tip-toed around him being careful not to wake him up. Olivia didn't want to talk to Elliot. What almost happened in the squad room could have ruined her engagement.

Olivia put her head on the pillow and immediately smelled Elliot's cologne. She smiled, she couldn't be mad at him. Everything he did had an effect on her. What happened in the squad room was just as much her fault as it was his. Olivia figured they would talk about it when the opportunity to talk arose. Olivia smiled as she watched him breathe. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

Suddenly, his breathing turned ragged. Olivia sat up, alarmed. She walked over and heard him muttering. She decided to see if she could coax whatever he was dreaming about out of him. "What's that, Elliot?"

"Stop, Olivia. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you."

Olivia's eyes widened. She stopped talking and stood up from her crouching position near his bed. Olivia nodded slowly and walked away from the bed. She wanted to wake Elliot up, she didn't need anyone else hearing what he had to say about her. Olivia walked over to the door and opened it and slammed it shut, storming into the room. Elliot jumped awake and Olivia looked at him. "Sorry, Elliot."

Elliot grunted as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing, this case is just frustrating me."

Olivia laid down on her cot and pretended to go to sleep. In reality, she was laying there replaying his words over and over in her head. _"Please forgive me. I love you."_

Olivia sighed and rolled onto her back. "El ..."

Elliot perked up. He had thought she had went to sleep but apparently not. "We should talk."

Her voice was hardly above a whisper but it didn't matter. There was no noise in the room and they could hear each other perfectly. Elliot nodded. "Yeah I know, Liv."

They both silently waited for the other to begin, and the room had a tension that was a mix of sexual and emotional. Olivia opened her mouth to begin. "I'm sorry, El."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "What are you sorry for?"

"This." Olivia got up and grabbed Elliot by the shirt, pulling him up to her. He stood, confused but went along with what she was doing. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Olivia rested one hand on his neck and the other in his hair.

Olivia pulled away first and started to turn. Elliot grabbed her and stopped her, he turned her back around to face him. "You don't have to be sorry for that, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm engaged and I love Chris. But ..."

Elliot waited for her to finish her sentence, which she clearly wasn't doing without some prompting. "But ..."

Elliot echoed her last word and pushed for her to go on. Olivia pulled away from his grasp and ran her fingers through her hair. "But I'm in love with you, too."

**A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. :) Hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	15. Kelly Williams

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews .. Keep them coming :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot watched as Olivia walked slowly over to her cot and sat on it. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She felt horrible and amazing at the same time. Chris kept going in and out of her head, she felt horrible for kissing Elliot. She was engaged to Chris and honestly loved him, he didn't deserve her cheating on him. On the other hand, she loved the way she felt when she kissed Elliot. It was freeing and electric. Elliot sat on his cot and leaned against the wall.

" I —"

Casey barged into the room, unknowingly cutting Olivia off, and frantically searching for her. She spotted her on her cot and then her eyes went over to Elliot, leaning on the wall. She assumed she was interrupting a conversation but brushed it off. Casey walked over to Olivia and stood over her, obviously trying to intimidate her. Olivia looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Casey's jaw dropped at Olivia's tone. "Yes? Are you kidding me? Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Olivia resisted the temptation of rolling her eyes at Casey as she stood up. "There's nothing to tell."

Casey scoffed, obviously disagreeing with her. "That's not what I heard."

Olivia didn't even try to resist rolling her eyes. "Oh."

Olivia's headache was coming back and it was stronger than ever. She was in no mood for dealing with Casey and all of the 'things she heard.' Casey was getting annoyed with Olivia. She came down here as soon as she got a free minute to get some answers to all the rumors she had been hearing throughout the day and Olivia was completely stonewalling her. "If you want me to I can go ask Munch."

Olivia nodded. "Ok."

Casey let out a frustrated groan and threw her head back. "Olivia, just tell me."

Casey pulled Olivia out of the cribs, leaving Elliot in there by himself. Olivia reluctantly went with Casey. The way she saw it was that Casey wasn't going away anytime soon and the sooner she got rid of her, the sooner she could lie down and get rid of her headache. Olivia began telling her everything that happened, being mindful of the volume of her voice. Olivia started with the pillow switching and ended with Fin's made up story. Casey listened intently and shook her head when all was said and done. "I can't believe you, Olivia."

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, let's just drop it now."

Casey wasn't about to make this easy for her friend. "Olivia, do I have to remind you that you are engaged and in the middle of planning a wedding?"

"We actually haven't even started planning the wedding." Olivia said, matter-of-factly.

Casey gritted her teeth. "You get the point, Olivia. You are getting married and here you are getting it on with your partner."

Olivia shot up from her seat. "Ok Casey, let's get some things straight. I love Chris and I'm going to marry him. What me and Elliot did, didn't even come close to 'getting it on'. And I'm not going to sit here and let you lecture me like I'm a child. I'm an adult, Casey. I can take care of myself."

Casey nodded but then shook her head. "That's your problem Olivia, you never let anyone help you. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices. I don't want to see either one of these men get away from you."

Casey wanted Olivia and Elliot to get together but was also supportive of her engagement to Chris. She wanted Olivia to be happy and it was evident at that point that she was happy with Chris. It was also evident that Elliot wasn't about to get up off of his lazy and terrified ass and tell her his feelings. Casey had recently abandoned all hope that Elliot and Olivia would get together. She hated leaving that hope behind but it seemed pointless to hang onto it after all this time. Olivia didn't say anything but held her offended stance. She didn't want Casey lecturing her. She wasn't a child, far from it.

Casey just nodded and patted Olivia on the shoulder. Casey turned to leave, muttering something about Elliot and Chris that Olivia wasn't even interested in listening to. Olivia turned to go back to the cribs and finish her conversation with Elliot. Olivia's headache calmed slightly but it was still enough to stop her concentration. She opened the door and looked around. When she didn't see him sitting up in his cot she almost turned around to go find him. Then she saw something moving. She walked over slowly and realized he was sleeping, laying flat on his cot.

Olivia smiled slightly and walked back over to her own cot. She laid her head down and sleep came quickly. Before she knew it, Elliot was sitting next to her shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Liv ... Livia..."

Olivia groaned and squinted at the light that was in the room. Elliot smiled as he watched her rubbing her eyes and trying to figure out what was going on. Olivia gave him a look that said 'what are you doing?' and Elliot was quick to explain. "We caught the guy, Liv. He's in the interrogation room with Fin he confessed about an hour ago. I wasn't going to wake you but I thought you would want to know."

Olivia nodded slowly and sat up, happy to notice her headache was gone. Olivia was still tired and repeatedly rubbed her eyes as she tried to stand up, falling back on the bed as she did. "How? ... When? ... Where?"

Olivia was confused. She wanted all the answers even though she wasn't even sure she could remember them in five minutes. She glanced at her cell phone, which was now glued to her side, it was six at night. She couldn't believe they let her sleep for that long. Elliot laid out all of the details of how Fin brought him in while they were both sleeping and how neither of them wanted to wake her up. Olivia smiled, she could finally go home. "So this means we can go home now?"

Elliot nodded. "Yea, you're free to go Ms. Benson."

Olivia smiled and stood up slowly, being careful not to fall down again. Olivia stretched and yawned, running her fingers through her hair only to get caught in a knot. Olivia laughed, "I'm a mess."

Elliot laughed with her. "Yeah, I know."

Olivia gave Elliot a shocked look but was still smiling. "Jerk." she said as she hit him.

Elliot laughed. "Well it's true."

Olivia shrugged. "Well, you still shouldn't have said it."

Olivia still had the hint of a smile on her face and Elliot knew that she was kidding. He always knew when she was kidding and, more importantly, he knew when she was serious. He knew when she was getting too attached to a case and when she was too tired to deal with anyone. Elliot knew everything about her, professionally and personally. Well, almost everything personally. Olivia sighed. "Well, I should probably get going. Chris will be home soon and I want to surprise him."

Olivia didn't look at Elliot while she said this, she didn't want to see the hurt or the cringing or anything that he may or may not have been showing. Instead, Olivia looked at the floor and pretended to straighten herself extra long, avoiding his eyesight the whole time. Elliot nodded and stood there awkwardly. "Ok ...well ... I'll see you tomorrow then."

Olivia nodded and walked toward the door. She opened it and turned around quickly. "Elliot ..."

He turned. "Yeah, Liv?"

Olivia forced a smile that would've looked real to anyone else but not to Elliot, not after all these years. "Thanks."

Elliot furrowed his brow and she nodded. "I know you don't see it now, but me being with Chris is a good thing. It's less complicated and this way we can still be partners, just like always. Just, thanks for not complicating things anymore than they are."

Elliot nodded and watched as she walked out of the door and listened as she walked down the stairs. Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched and listened to the love of his life walk off to do god knows what. The thoughts of what Olivia and Chris could be doing filled his mind and he immediately pushed them away. He replayed the words over in his head. _It's less complicated and this way we can still be partners, just like always._ Elliot shook his head. He didn't want it to be just like always. He wanted to push the limits and be with her in every possible way.

Elliot pushed his selfish thoughts out of his mind. Olivia was happy and that's all the mattered. He would be going home to his apartment, alone. Unless, by some miracle, Cary is still around. They had stopped talking since the day Olivia came over to the apartment and saw her. Elliot didn't explain fast enough what he meant by she was his partner and Cary left, only stopping to throw her drink at him.

Elliot walked out of the 1-6 precinct feeling worse than he did when he went into it, those five days ago. He had no plan to get Olivia back, all he knew was that he couldn't let his best friend marry someone who was potentially dangerous. Suddenly, he remembered that he was going to take Chris's folder home and try to do some research at home. Elliot trudged back into the precinct and took the elevator up to the squad room. He looked around and only saw Fin sitting at his computer. Fin looked up. "Hey man, I thought you were leaving."

Elliot laughed. "Me too. I just came back for the folder."

Fin nodded. "Well I was going to take it home and do some research on him and try to find the woman."

Elliot laughed and Fin didn't understand what was funny. "That's exactly what I was planning on doing."

Fin, finally getting how it was funny, laughed. "Well, we could just stay here and work on it together."

Elliot agreed and sat back down in his chair. It was nearly 6:30 pm and he knew that people would most likely be home from work at this time, unless of course the woman was a cop which was highly unlikely. Fin took one half of the list of people to call and Elliot took the other. There were people who worked on the case and also people who were close to the victim. The only people who were off-limits were the people close to Chris. They didn't want his friends tipping him off or, even worse, letting Olivia know what they were doing. Finally after an hour of calling people they got a legitimate name and address. Formally Hilary Dunson who changed her name to Kelly Williams shortly after the rape charges were dropped. Conveniently, she lived in New York. It was about an hour drive from Manhattan but Elliot and Fin were willing to make the drive. They got into Elliot's car, taking all the files and evidence that they were working on Chris's old case with them. Fin and Elliot stopped for two cups of coffee each. They needed all the energy caffeine could possibly give them.

The drive was silent, the radio was on but neither of them were listening to it. Elliot's mind was on the fact that Olivia could be home alone with a rapist. Fin's mind, however, was on how Olivia had grown so much over the years.

They finally reached Kelly Williams's house. They pulled into the available spot in front of the house and got out of the car. It was close to nine at night and Elliot felt bad disrupting her so late. They rang the doorbell and braced themselves for the truth that would come out of the woman. After several minutes, a woman opened the door. She was tall but not as tall as Elliot. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. If Elliot wasn't there thinking about his best friend marrying a rapist, he would have been attracted to her. "Hello, I'm Detective Stabler. This is my partner Detective Tutuola. We're from the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

The woman looked confused and looked at them strangely, as if trying to decide to trust them or not. "What about?"

"Chris Loudon." Elliot said, preparing to have the door slammed in his face.

"What is he dead or something?" the woman said, now getting bitter at the two men standing on her porch.

Elliot shook his head. "No, he's not."

The woman scoffed. "It's a shame. Scum like him shouldn't be allowed to live."

Elliot nodded slightly, not agreeing with her but just showing her that he was listening. "We actually have reason to believe he raped someone else, more recently."

Elliot looked at Fin and silently told him to go along with it. The woman crossed her arms. "It's a shame."

Elliot was taken aback by the coldness in her voice. "We have reason to believe he paid you off in exchange for dropping the case you made against him."

Kelly raised one of her eyebrows and looked them up and down. "What makes you say that?"

Fin jumped in this time. "Well, your attorney says that you had a very good case and could've put him in jail for at least a year. You also didn't give her a reason as to why you were dropping the case. It was all very shady. Now, you're not going to get in trouble for it, we just need your help in catching him before he strikes again."

The woman seemed to soften as Fin talked. "I won't go to jail or anything?"

Fin and Elliot shook their heads. "No, we're not interested in how your case was settled we just need to know that he actually committed the crime."

Kelly nodded and gestured toward the chairs that were on the front porch. They each took a chair and the woman got ready to tell her story. Fin and Elliot couldn't wait to hear about if Chris was actually guilty or if the woman was just putting up a front for all these years.

**A/N: I saved you guys from the CO smut lol. I was going to put some in but I felt mean doing it! :) Review please ! :)**


	16. Weekends and Weddings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ... as always lol. I really do love all of them ! Keep it up :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Kelly offered Elliot and Fin something to drink but they both declined. Neither wanted anything to stall the story they were so anxiously awaiting. "Well, "Kelly began rubbing her hands together nervously, "I was at work, I was a waitress back then, and Chris was a regular at the restaurant I worked at."

Fin and Elliot nodded, while Elliot diligently took notes so that he could be sure he wouldn't forget anything. "He came in at the same time everyday: 12:45. On his lunch break, I assumed. We'd flirt and I'd always give him some dessert on the house. It was pretty innocent and it never left the confinements of the restaurant for months. Finally, one day, he asks to see me outside of the restaurant. I agree, thinking he was a nice guy based only on the time we shared in the restaurant. Obviously, I was wrong. But the date was nice, we went to dinner and took a walk around New York. Next thing I know we're in an alleyway and he's telling me it's a 'shortcut' he knows. He was so charming that I actually believed him. It was a stupid thing to do because once we were halfway down the alleyway he pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me. I push away and tell him to stop. I mean, I'm not going to lie, if we were home in his house or mine I probably wouldn't have minded it at that point. But then, he starts getting rough and throws me on the ground. He gets on top of me and says "Is this the way you like it, slut?"

Kelly's voice started shaking and it was obvious that she hadn't revisited this memory in a long time. Elliot and Fin could almost see the moment her memories came rushing back to her. Every detail engraved in her brain, every feeling, every moment, just stuck in her memory. She opened her mouth to continue but nothing came out so she closed her mouth and cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. Elliot and Fin sat patiently for her to begin again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how emotional I would get."

"It's ok. Take your time." Elliot reassured her.

Kelly smiled slightly and sighed deeply. "Well, then he rips my shirt in half and throws it on the ground next to us. He keeps asking me if that's the way I like it. I tell him 'no' over and over again but he doesn't listen. He tells me I will learn to like it if I want to be with him. I tell him that if he's like this I don't want to be with him and he slaps me across the face. I scream out in pain and he laughs this booming laugh and says 'that's more like it, bitch.' Then he ... he rapes me. The whole time he kept saying I'd learn to like it and that I'd get used to the pain. Then ... then after he was done, he stood up and threw my clothes and a twenty at me. He says 'get dressed and call yourself a cab.' Then he turns to walk away but before he gets to the end of the alleyway, he turns back and says 'I'll call you later, sweet cheeks.'"

Kelly had completely dissolved into tears, apologizing whenever she got a breath. Fin and Elliot exchange worried looks as they waited for her tears to subside, both thinking about the same thing: what Olivia was doing.

They didn't have much time to entertain that thought as Kelly, newly composed, began talking again. "Then when the trial had started, I began getting threat letters sent to my home and left at my work. It was Chris. He threatened to hurt me and my family if I continued with the trial or if I even showed the letters to anyone. So I withdrew my charge, changed my name, and moved to a new town. I didn't want to leave New York so I moved upstate instead."

Elliot and Fin nodded. "Do you still have the letters?"

Kelly nodded. "I hid them in a box in the attic, I can get them if you need them."

They nodded and offered to help. "No, that's ok. You can relax. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

Elliot and Fin both declined once again and Kelly disappeared into the house. Elliot groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, I can't deny it anymore."

Fin nodded and played with a loose hem on his pants. "What are we going to do?"

Elliot shook his head. "I haven't gotten there yet."

XOXOXOXO

Days later, after Fin and Elliot had gone over every single detail of every single letter there was there still was no decision on what to do. Elliot and Fin were cringing over the details of the last letter they had to read when Olivia burst into the squad room, moving as quick as Elliot had seen her move in the morning. Elliot looked up and half nodded, acknowledging her. Olivia smiled and walked over to them. Fin immediately and skillfully covered the paper they were reading with another case file. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Fin and Elliot looked up. "We're just looking over this case file, making sure we have everything we need from it."

Olivia nodded. "Well, there's something I need to share with everyone but since you two are already here I might as well tell you guys now."

Fin and Elliot leaned away from the desk and the 'case file' they were working on, and focused their attention on her. "I'm getting married this weekend."

Fin and Elliot exchanged looks of shock. Elliot was the most surprised. "This weekend? You guys just got engaged. Isn't that a little fast?"

Olivia shook her head. "I thought that at first, too." she said, taking her seat at her desk, turning her computer on. "But now that I actually think about it, it's perfect. There's no time to worry about every single little detail, there's no time to have to plan everything out and have a lot of people. Whoever can make it, will come and whoever can't, won't."

Elliot furrowed his brow and looked at her. This was definitely not the Olivia he knew. Even though she never had time as a child to dream up the perfect wedding doesn't mean she didn't want one, and the perfect wedding required time and energy. Not what Olivia was doing, getting engaged and then married within a month. "What about a dress and a hall and all of that?"

"Well, I already picked out my dress and Chris will take care of the hall. The only thing I have to do is pick out things like the flowers -lilies of course- and the bridesmaids." Olivia was completely glowing.

Elliot and Fin on the other hand thought they were going to be sick. They thought they were going to have more time than this to get Chris behind bars without Olivia killing them. It was evident to them that they were going to have to catch Chris, make peace with Olivia, and not lose their jobs all within five days. "Well? Aren't you guys excited?"

Elliot forced and smiled and nudged Fin. "Yeah, Liv. We're just a bit shocked, that's all. It's all happening so fast."

Olivia laughed. "I know. I love it."

Elliot excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Fin alone with Olivia. "What do you think about all this, Fin? You haven't said much."

Fin nodded and looked up from his desk. "Just shocked, Liv."

Olivia nodded slowly, wary of the tone of his voice. Olivia returned her attention back to her computer screen and then remembered that she had yet to tell Cragen about the wedding. She got up, keeping an eye on Fin while she did, and walked over to Cragen's office door. She knocked and was told to come in. Olivia poked her head in, "Do you have a minute?"

Cragen nodded. "Yes, come in, come in."

Olivia walked in, closing the door behind her and taking a seat in one of the two chairs he had in front of the desk opposite him. Olivia smiled at him. "It's about my wedding."

Cragen held his hands up. "You don't even have to ask, Olivia. You can take as much time off as you need to."

Olivia laughed. "That wasn't what I was going to ask, but thank you. I was actually going to tell you when it is."

"Oh." Cragen said, laughing slightly. "You picked a date already, that seems awfully fast."

Olivia nodded. "Wait till you hear what the date is." Olivia paused slightly. "It's this weekend."

Cragen's eyes widen. "This weekend? Why so fast?"

Olviia shrugged her shoulders, "Neither one of us want to wait and it just seems like the right thing. I already have the main things picked out and Chris is insisting he will take care of the rest. Besides, it will stop me from coming one of those crazy brides."

Cragen laughed, trying to picture Olivia fighting about the color of the tablecloths at the wedding instead of the sentence for a perp. "Well, Olivia. I'm extremely happy for you, and I'll be there."

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath. She was about to stand and leave when Cragen asked the question that was on his mind ever since she told him. "Did you tell Elliot yet?"

Olivia looked at him, searching his eyes for a reason as to why he would ask that. After all these months since the night in his office they never talked about Elliot. He was off-limits, it was an unspoken agreement. Cragen had just broken that. Olivia brushed it off and nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, I told him and Fin together."

Olivia, anticipating his next question, continued. "They said the same thing you did, that it was fast, and I explained it to them. Then Elliot, just like you, was shocked at the whole thing but claimed he was excited about it."

Cragen nodded, making a mental note to talk to Elliot about it later. The last thing he needed was it affecting his work or his mended relationship with Olivia. It was still rocky but it was much better than it had been all those months ago. "Well, I should probably get back to work."

Olivia's voice was hollow but her face was lit up with a smile that was the brightest he had ever seen. Cragen smiled and dismissed her, watching as she walked back into the squad room. Without warning, his side door opened startling him. It was Elliot. "Sorry, Cap. Do you mind if I come in?"

Cragen scoffed, "You're already half in."

Elliot apologized and walked in. "I just couldn't risk Liv seeing me."

Cragen furrowed his brow. He didn't like keeping secrets from Olivia, they always backfired on him. "What is it you need detective?"

Elliot nodded and dropped the case file, Chris's case file down on his desk. Cragen didn't look at it. He just continued looking at Elliot. "What's this?"

"A case file, Cap. Read it."

Cragen picked it up and read the name and immediately put it down. "No, Elliot. Don't do this. It's only going to hurt Olivia, not to mention your relationship with her."

Elliot shook his head. "No, Cap. You don't understand. He's a rapist. I'm trying to protect her, it is my job after all."

Cragen rolled his eyes and stood up. "It's your job to protect her _on the job_ not in her personal life."

Elliot looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Cap. Just read it. After you do, you'll see that we need to put him away."

Cragen looked down at one of his best and definitely his toughest detective, besides Olivia. Here he was, the man who was proclaimed the worst, toughest partner and the most hot-headed person around, begging him to read a case file. Cragen sighed. "Fine, Elliot. I'll read it."

Elliot's face slightly brightened as he stood up. "Thank you, Cap."

Cragen muttered something that Elliot didn't catch but he didn't care what it was. His mission was accomplished. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen when Cragen read the case file but he didn't care. All that mattered was that more people, powerful people, were getting involved to help Olivia. That is, if Olivia even needed the help.

Elliot walked out of the office through side door and walked into the squad room through the front doors, the same way he exited. He looked at Fin and nodded slightly. Now, all that was left to do was sit and wait. Wait for something, wait for nothing, they didn't know. Just wait.

**A/N: Review please :) I saved you from CO smut again in this chapter :)**


	17. The Fire and the Rape Kit

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Fin and Elliot sat at their desks all day. They declined several offers to go eat which earned them several strange glances from Olivia. Elliot pretended not to notice Olivia staring at him. In the past, this was their was of telling each other that they needed to talk. Elliot pretended like nothing was going on and he heard a low sigh from Olivia as she returned her gaze to the computer screen. At five, Fin and Elliot exchanged worried glances. It had been hours since Elliot had given the case file to Cragen. They didn't know what to think. They didn't know if no news was good news in this case or if they should be worried.

Elliot tried to focus on the paperwork he had loaded in front of him but it was pointless. All he could think about was what Cragen would do, if anything, when he came out of his office. Elliot got up to get coffee, he decided he would need it with all the paperwork he would be doing, and Olivia conveniently had to fill up her cup as well. Elliot ignored her for the most part, focusing only on his coffee, making sure he got it right. Olivia noticed the hesitance in the air and decided to strike up a conversation. "How are things?"

Elliot nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Good." He said as he walked back to his desk, leaving Olivia to fill up her coffee cup alone.

Olivia watched him as he walked back to his seat and sighed. Something was wrong but she didn't know what, and at this rate she probably never would. She decided to go to Fin. Over the last couple of weeks, Elliot and Fin had gotten surprisingly close. Never leaving the squad room, but still closer than they had ever been. Olivia figured she could at least get some information about what's bothering Elliot from him.

At 5:30, Elliot got up to go to the bathroom and Olivia saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Fin. Olivia walked over to the empty desk behind Fin and pulled the chair around to sit next to him. Fin looked up. "Hey Liv, what's up?"

"What's going on with Elliot?" She wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush and she wasn't sure she had the time to.

"What are you talking about?" Fin said, playing dumb.

Olivia sighed. "Come on, Fin. You and Elliot talk. There must be something that's bothering him."

Fin sighed, there was no way around telling her the truth anymore. "Well Olivia, if you really want the truth, it's Kathleen. "Fin was lying through his teeth but Olivia was buying it. "Their relationship is pretty strained right now. She's hiding things from him and it's scaring him. He doesn't want to lose her but he can't find a way to keep her either."

Olivia didn't say anything, and didn't even notice when Elliot walked back into the squad room. "But don't tell him I told you."

That was all Fin said before she heard the rolling wheels of his chair against the floor. Olivia nodded and stood up. She put the chair back where she got it and sat back down. She looked at Elliot for yet another time and actually looked at him. She saw his face and saw the stress that was weighing it down. She wanted to relax him and assure him that everything would be alright, like she always used to do. She wanted him to confide in her again like old times. "Something wrong, Olivia?"

His voice startled her and she shook her head, smiling slightly. "No."

Elliot nodded and looked back at his computer. He heard the door open. "Stabler. My office now."

The door closed and Elliot's heart beat faster and faster. He took a deep breath readying himself for whatever would come. He shot a glance at Fin and Fin raised his eyebrows, taking a deep breath himself. Elliot walked over to the office, letting his hand hover over the doorknob longer than normal. He walked in and stood awkwardly waiting for Cragen to talk. "I need physical evidence."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about, Cap? He signed his name on the letters, we have him."

Cragen shook his head, standing up. "No, it's not enough. The statue of limitations runs out in two months and I need actual evidence that the rape occurred. Go get the rape kit and see if there's any DNA or fluids in it. Bring it and I'll see if we can get Casey to get some kind of DNA from Chris, secretly. Then, and only then, if it's a match will we arrest him if necessary. Got it? And not a word about this to Olivia. I'll call Casey in and tell her what we need from her."

Elliot nodded. "Got it, Cap."

Cragen dismissed him and Elliot walked back out into the squad room to get his things. "Fin," He called. "Let's go."

Fin nodded, turning off his computer and securing his gun to his side. They walked away without saying anything to Olivia, so she called after them. "What about me?"

Fin shouted back. "We're fine."

Olivia sat there, dumbstruck. How could they just blow her off like that? Olivia was getting more frustrated by the minute. First Elliot was giving her the cold shoulder and now they were running off when she knew damn well that they weren't working on any case. Olivia was feeling left out. She was never left in the dark when it came to them, especially not Elliot. Olivia felt as if she was unsteady, like her world was suddenly spinning and she couldn't stop it. Then it hit her: she had lost her rock. The one person she always counted on and took for granted. The one whose heart she broke repeatedly while trying to make the 'right' decision. Olivia suddenly felt closed in and claustrophobic in the place where she had called a second home for years.

Olivia stood up and grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and drank half of it in one sip. She slowly walked back over to her desk, trying to compose herself before she started to draw attention to herself. Olivia looked around and noticed there were only a few uniforms in the room. Munch had taken off yet another day, most likely due to some 'outbreak of anthrax' or some conspiracy he was working to uncover. It was amazing he still kept his job when he took almost every other day off.

Olivia focused all of her remaining energy into the paperwork she still had and didn't think about anything else for hours. She didn't notice it getting dark out until she needed more water. She stood up and stretched, looking out the window. Her jaw dropped and she gasped, she looked at the clock and her eyes widened. It was 8:30. She looked around and noticed that Elliot and Fin weren't back yet and wondered what they could possibly be doing. Olivia rubbed her face and sighed, stretching yet again while she drank her water. She walked over to her desk and looked at the pile of paperwork that still remained on her desk. At the rate she was going at, she would be there all night.

Olivia shrugged it off and just focused on working steadily, it was the only way that she could get through the impossible amount of work. Olivia took her hair out of the ponytail in which it had been secured in all day. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back. She put the ponytail holder down and massaged her head. After having her hair securely up all day, she was getting a headache from it. Olivia twirled a piece between her fingers as she drank her water. Olivia sighed and stopped playing with her hair to start working on her paperwork again. Her focus was cut off when Elliot and Fin walked into the squad room looking discouraged. Before she could ask them what was going on, Fin placed a cup of coffee on her desk and they sulked into Cragen's office. While Olivia was grateful for the coffee, she was hurt that Elliot wasn't the one who gave it to her like he always did.

Olivia drank the coffee and it tasted different. It wasn't what Elliot got her, it was what Elliot got himself. Olivia was even more hurt that he had forgotten her cup of coffee, something that used to be a ritual between them. Olivia came to the conclusion that this was the way things were going to be from now on, as long as she was with Chris things with Elliot would be different. Olivia had finally gotten what she wanted: both Elliot and Chris. She had Elliot at work, professionally and Chris at home, personally. Only now, she wasn't happy.

Elliot and Fin walked into Cragen's office and their faces gave them away. "What happened?" Cragen asked, setting down the paper he was reading.

Elliot looked at Fin and he shook his head, making Elliot tell Cragen the news. "Remember that fire they had two years ago at the storage area?"

Cragen nodded, vaguely remembering the event. "Are you telling me the rape kit is gone?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know."

Cragen had to take a deep breath to remember to keep his voice in check, he didn't need Olivia's suspicions arising when she heard him yelling. "What do you mean you don't know, Detectives?"

Elliot sighed. "Well, they salvaged as many of the files as they possibly could but when they were putting all the ones they could save on the shelves again, they didn't alphabetize them. There were at least twenty rows that could possibly have the file. Then there's always the possibility that it got lost in the fire. They still haven't finished doing a complete inventory on the files."

Cragen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When's the soonest they can know if they have it?"

Elliot and Fin exchanged worried looks, this was the big problem in their plan. "Saturday."

Cragen's eyes opened and he looked at the two men before him. Olivia was getting married this weekend, possibly and most likely Saturday. He knew that this would be a problem. Olivia was about to marry a possible rapist and there was almost nothing they could do to stop it. If they told Olivia what they had been doing she would kill them and most likely quit, but if they didn't stop it she would be married to a dangerous person. It was a double-edged sword. Either way they lost and either way Olivia lost. She would either lose her job and the people who were like a family to her or the man she loved.

It was now Tuesday. This gave them a little over three days to put Chris in jail. "You're dismissed."

Cragen's voice was firm and commanding. "But Cap — "

"No, Elliot. You're dismissed. I'll figure out what to do."

Fin and Elliot couldn't say anything else. Cragen told them to leave and they did, looking just as discouraged, and now confused, to Olivia as when they walked in there. All Elliot and Fin had left to do was to wait for Cragen to 'figure it out'. They have no idea what that meant, but they assumed he didn't either. They trusted him not to let Olivia get hurt so they tried to put it out of their minds and work on their paperwork. It was close to 9:30 now.

"Why aren't you home, Liv?" Fin asked when he looked at the clock and got up for some coffee.

Olivia smiled and joked. "What? You don't like spending time with me anymore?"

Fin laughed. "It's not that. I was just wondering why you weren't with Chris tonight."

"Well, if I don't get these files done, Cragen will kill me." She said with a laugh.

Fin nodded and that was the only conversation for the rest of the night. Elliot, Olivia, and Fin all worked on their separate files. Fin was finished first and headed out at 10, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone for the first time in a long time.

The silence was unbearable for them both but Elliot pretended like it wasn't bothering him. Over the past couple of months, he had gotten good at hiding his feelings and pretending like nothing was wrong. Olivia couldn't take it anymore and had to break the silence. "How are the kids?"

Elliot nodded. "Good."

"That's good."

More silence.

Olivia's head was starting to hurt from all the silence, if that was even possible. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

Elliot looked up and furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I haven't heard much lately so I just thought I'd ask." Olivia said, shrugging her shoulders.

Elliot nodded and answered her question. "Nothing."

Olivia nodded and went back to work. There was no way she was going to get anywhere with that conversation.

After twenty minutes, Elliot stood up to make some coffee and Olivia stepped in front of him. Elliot stopped short but still almost knocked Olivia over. He reached out and grabbed her arm so she could steady herself and let his arm fall quickly, remembering what had happened last time they did something unprofessional. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

It was the only question she could think to ask at that moment. She wasn't even thinking about Chris at the wedding, the only thing she thought about when she thought about the wedding was if Elliot was going to be there. Elliot looked at her and started to walk past her. "Yea."

Olivia sighed, she couldn't be mad at him. He had answered her question and that was all there was to it. She sat back down, trying to finish the last bits of paperwork she still had left to do.

Olivia and Elliot left at the same time. They walked out at the same time and got into their cars at the same time. Yet they said nothing to each other, not even a good-bye. Olivia drove to her apartment, twirling her ring as she did.

Chris was sitting on the couch watching the news when she came in. He was surprised to see her, he half expected her to sleep at the precinct. "Hey babe."

"Hi." She said softly, smiling slightly.

Chris got up of the couch to kiss her. Olivia smiled and kissed him, hugging him extra long. "What's wrong, babe?"

Olivia shook her head as they took a seat on the couch. "I'm just tired."

Chris nodded and began massaging her neck and shoulders, his nightly ritual. Olivia loved it even though she told him that she didn't need them. Olivia soon fell asleep, he head in Chris's lap.

Elliot on the other hand was wide awake, all he could think about was Olivia's wedding. She was getting married in three days and she was marrying a rapist. He couldn't just sit and wait, he had to do something sooner, but he didn't know what it was.

**A/N: Review :)**


	18. Pulling AllNighters

**A/N: Thanks for all of you people still reviewing. I'm noticing I'm getting less and less reviews as the chapters go on. Just throwing it out there ... **

**Oh and I **_**hateeeeee**_** Rubik's cubes with a burning passion! Oh and my best friend is pregnant ... and 15 .**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot lay tossing and turning all night. It was close to three in the morning when he finally gave up on trying to sleep and turned the tv on. There was nothing on besides reruns and got stuck watching a rerun of The Cosby Show. Ten minutes into the show he realized that he wasn't even watching it. Elliot let out a frustrated sigh and turned off the tv, getting up and walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and leaned against the counter drinking it.

Elliot thought about what he could do. He toyed with the idea of just telling Olivia what was going on. But then, if it came out to be a different Chris Loudon, highly unlikely but still possible, he would never regain her trust. Elliot could never live with himself knowing that he almost ruined Olivia's shot at happiness. However, he was certain he couldn't live with himself knowing that he let Olivia marry a potentially dangerous man.

Elliot was racking his brain for a solution to this problem. Little did he know, Cragen was on the other side of the city doing the exact same thing. He had been tossing and turning and, much like Elliot, had with no sleep and no sign of it coming anytime soon.

Finally, Elliot had the perfect solution. He ran out of kitchen and into his bedroom, throwing on some clothes, grabbing his gun, his badge, and his keys and running out of the apartment. He ran down the stairs two at a time, he was still wide awake when he got into his car and sped away down the street.

Several minutes later, he pulled up at his destination: the storage area. He wasn't going to get anywhere with these people pretending like they were working when in reality they were standing around, gossiping like teenaged girls. Elliot flashed his badge at the guard who was half-asleep anyway and walked into the storage area. There must have been over thousands of case files and rape kits piled in the shelves. Elliot didn't care how long it would take him to get it all done, he was going to stay there until it was finished.

The silence was almost unbearable but, somehow, it was making him work faster. Every box he came to he grabbed and looked at the name printed on the top. Box after box and still nothing. Elliot, taking a break, sat up against the wall and sighed. He looked at his watch. It was 5:30 in the morning. At this rate, he was going to have to call in sick. Just then, he heard the door open and stood up, trying to make it look like he was actually doing something. He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer until they came to a stop behind him. Elliot looked up and turned around. It was Cragen, holding two cups of coffe. Cragen smirked when he saw Elliot hunched over a rape kit. "I see you thought the same thing I did."

Elliot looked at him. "And what is that?"

"That these people have no idea how to do the job correctly." Cragen said as he handed one of the coffees to Elliot and began looking over the files on the opposite side of him.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Elliot was going to ask how Cragen knew he was there but didn't. Cragen had his secret ways and that was all there was to it.

Cragen and Elliot continued to work in silence until 6:30, when Elliot spoke up. "What are we going to do about work?"

Cragen shook his head. "Don't worry. I've got it covered."

Elliot nodded. He knew better at this point to push for the irrelevant details. Instead, he just went back to working silently with Cragen, trying to find the rape kit that could change Olivia's life.

XOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, everyone at the precinct was confused to find Elliot and Cragen not in. Fin seemed to be the least distraught about it while Olivia, on the other hand, was demanding to know what was going on. She hadn't heard about a new case or anything that was going on and after she was left out of the loop yesterday, she was on guard for anything being kept from her. Unfortunately for Fin, he was the only one who she attacked. She knew that he was in on whatever was going on because of yesterday and was determined to get it out of him. "I don't know where they are, Olivia!"

Fin was losing his patience. He was trying not to yell at her, for fear of his own life, but she was being persistent as hell. "What do you mean you don't know? Weren't you the one in on everything yesterday?"

Fin sighed and tried to get up but Olivia pushed him back in his seat. Fin had to grab onto the arms of his chair to keep it from tipping over when Olivia pushed him down. Fin sighed and looked at Olivia who obviously wasn't about to back down. Not that he could blame her, he hated things being kept from him just as much as she did. Fin decided it was time to put his lying skills to work yet again. "Fine, Olivia. I was told not to tell but if it will get you off of my back I'll tell you what's going on. But you didn't hear it from me."

Fin looked around cautiously for dramatic effect. "They're planning a surprise for you. For you're wedding. But I can't say anymore than that."

Olivia looked at his warily. "Surprise like what?"

Fin shrugged. "I can't tell you that. It would give too much away."

Olivia nodded reluctantly. Fin was helping her and she needed to take what she could get. "Am I going to like it?"

Fin nodded. "Eventually you will, Liv."

With that, he got up and walked away knowingly. He didn't actually lie to her, he just didn't tell her the whole truth. With whatever decision Elliot and Cragen made, he was confident that she would be happy with the outcome. Maybe not right when everything happened, but eventually. She would realize Elliot's a good guy and loves her more than anything. Fin continued to walk even when Olivia was yelling after her, asking him what he meant. Fin shrugged his shoulders and yelled back. "You'll see, Liv. Trust me."

Olivia stood at his desk, not knowing what to think of it. She couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Would she be happy or would the surprise make her upset? Olivia sighed and walked back over to her desk, sitting carefully. Her stomach was killing her but she didn't know why. Olivia put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, willing the pain away. She picked her head up a little bit when she heard the doors open. She looked to see who it was but it was only a uniform and so she put her head back down. Before Olivia knew it, Fin was shaking her awake. "Livia ... Liv wake up."

Olivia groaned as she picked her head up. She looked around and remembered that she was at work. Olivia rubbed her eyes and blinked several times. "What's up, Fin?"

Fin shook his head and kneeled down beside her desk. "Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I just had a stomachache so I put my head down and I must have dozed off for a little while."

Fin nodded and stood up. "Just making sure you're ok, baby girl."

Olivia smiled slightly and looked up, surprised to see Elliot sitting at his desk. She looked at him strangely, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, or shaved for that matter. "Hey." she said, groggily.

Elliot looked up and nodded, a blank expression across his face. Olivia wrote it off as him being overtired and got up to make herself a cup of coffee. Olivia saw that there was no coffee left and, being too lazy to make some, walked back to her desk without anything.

Olivia heard Cragen's door opened and waited. It had been too long without a case so she was almost certain he would come out to tell them to go to a crime scene. She was even hoping for it, that way she could get some decent coffee.

Instead, it wasn't Cragen coming out of his office it was Casey, looking solemn. Olivia attempted a smile but it was weird since she was still half-asleep. Casey just looked at her, having the same drained and blank expression as Elliot was wearing. Olivia suppressed a yawn but her eyes still watered. Casey instantly saw the watering in her eyes and automatically assumed that she knew what was going on. Casey ran over to Olivia and hugged her tightly, not letting go.

Elliot jumped into action, trying to pull Casey off of Olivia before she said anything that could give it away. Olivia looked confused as Elliot pulled Casey aside and whispered something in her ear. "No?" Casey asked, shocked.

Elliot shook his head. Casey nodded and shot Olivia a worried glance which Olivia returned with a confused look. Casey shook her head and continued to walk out of the squad room, not looking back again. Olivia was getting angry, Elliot saw the warning signs and knew she was about to blow. He decided it was time to stop ignoring her and actually talk to her. "Hey Liv, did you have a good nap?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Olivia just looked at him. "Good."

Elliot noted the coldness in her voice but her eyes were still locked with his, trying to find an answer to everything. Elliot had gotten used to the searching of the eyes move, he used it himself very often with Olivia. "Follow me."

Elliot got up and walked out of the squad room to the stairs. He didn't look back once because he knew Olivia would come eventually. Curiosity would get the best of her and she would meet him. Elliot didn't have to wait look up on the roof by himself. Shortly after he closed the door, Olivia came up and searched the roof for him. She found him over the edge, standing in the same spot where he was when she announced her engagement. She didn't want to go over there anymore, she remembered what happened last time. She remembered all the memories and all the feelings that came rushing back to her.

She was pulled to him. There was a force between the two of them that couldn't be denied. Olivia walked over, trying to look as confident as she could even though she felt like a wreck. She walked over and stood beside him, following his gaze to the spot where he was looking just a couple of weeks ago. Olivia didn't want there to be silence anymore so she began speaking. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Elliot was startled by her voice. He had grown accustom to the silence and her voice cut right through it. He looked at her, deep in her eyes like he used to. He forgot how brown and deep they were. He forgot how well they complimented her features and how amazing her features were. "I'm not doing anything, Liv."

He used her nickname, knowing it softened her even when she was in bad-ass Detective Benson mode. Olivia shook her head. "Why are you keeping things from me? What are you keeping from me?"

"I just want you to be happy, Liv. That's it."

His voice was dripping with sincerity and Olivia relished in the sound of it. Even as Elliot was walking away, she replayed the words in her head. She wanted to commit them to memory.

Before everyone knew it, it was Thursday. They only had one day left to make everything happen.

**A/N: Sorry it's short :( Review please :)**


	19. Giving Up?

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews :) I love them !**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

**It's now Friday by the way (in the story!)**

Elliot was beginning to show more and more signs of the stress this knowledge was putting on him. Olivia, still unaware of the truth, assumed it was because he was dealing with his daughter and all of his family problems. Olivia tried to make work as easy on him as possible by taking extra paperwork off of his desk when he wasn't looking and doing it for him. Olivia thought that he was being stressed out about family, without having a clue what was actually going on. Elliot didn't understand the extra help he was getting from Olivia even though he was well aware of what Fin had told her.

"Do you need some help with those files?" Olivia asked for the tenth time that hour.

Elliot was appreciative that she wanted to help him but after being asked every ten minutes he was getting annoyed with it. "No, Liv. I'm ok."

Olivia nodded. "Do you need more coffee?"

Elliot sighed, he was trying to calm himself before he got mad at Olivia for nothing. All she was trying to do was be nice, but she was being overly-nice. "No, Olivia. Please. I'm trying to work."

Olivia smiled slightly. "Sorry, I just want to help."

Elliot laughed. "I'm aware of that and if I need your help I'll ask. I promise."

Olivia smirked at him and their eyes lingered longer than they should've. Elliot gave her a last half-smile before returning to the paper he was working on. Olivia's stomach had been feeling funny all morning even though she had hardly eaten anything. She thought it might be nervousness but decided it wasn't when she got sick this morning. She was pissed that she might be sick on her wedding day.

Elliot had been watching her the past two days closely and noticed she was taking a lot of Tums and Maalox and all other kinds of things to calm her stomach. He noticed her face twist and he assumed it was another stomachache. "Are you ok, Liv?"

Olivia half-nodded, not looking up. She was slowly leaning forward, unintentionally, trying to dull the pain without making it seem to obvious. "I'm fine." she said through gritted teeth.

Elliot smirked. "You're such a liar."

Olivia half-laughed, still in pain. She waited a minute before responding and the pain seemed to dull. "So what?"

Elliot smirked and let it go. He was concerned for her health but it seemed like nothing, so he ignored it. Elliot was busy focusing on how he was going to break the news that Chris was a rapist to Olivia. He knew in his gut that Chris was guilty, the only problem was the results were taking longer than he expected them to. True, it had only been a full day and there were constantly other rape kits coming in but this was different. This involved one of their own.

Olivia was getting married tomorrow and he needed the test results. He had been on edge all day but avoided letting his anger out on Olivia. This was supposed to be a happy time for her and he was going to try to make it as happy as he possibly could until he knew, without a doubt, that Chris was a rapist.

The day went by slow, with Olivia leaving half-way through it. She didn't want to but the Captain ordered it and she was forced to leave. Cragen told her to relax and have fun. He told her that tomorrow was her day and she should be able to get as much sleep and relaxation as any bride. All while he was saying this, his mind was on the rape kit. He didn't want Olivia in the squad room when the rape kit came it for fear of her seeing it. The last thing he needed was for her to find out that Chris was a rapist by herself. Cragen had already volunteered Elliot to be the one to tell her. Elliot was the one she trusted the most and the one who was always able to calm her down and help her through everything.

Cragen was sitting in his office for the majority of the day. He didn't want anyone bothering him and made that very clear. Elliot, however, had snuck in several times throughout the day to see if the rape kit had been delivered. Each time he got the same answer, "No, Elliot. Sorry."

And Elliot would sulk away, more upset each time. Cragen shared his disappointment. He even called the lab several times telling them to hurry up with the rape kit but each time he got the same answer. "We have other things to work on too, you know."

This got Cragen more and more mad each time he heard it. He knew they had other things but those other things were not necessarily more important things. Cragen paced his office floor over and over, then sat and paced again. He couldn't figure out what to do with himself. He tried working but his thoughts were compromised by the thoughts of Olivia being alone with a rapist, an alleged rapist. He had to remind himself to call Chris the 'alleged rapist', at least until they found out for sure. Chris shouldn't have been treated any differently than any of the other perps who come in on a daily basis, and with those perps, even the worst of them, he called them all 'alleged rapists'.

There was a knock on his door which disrupted his thoughts of rapist vs. alleged rapist. "Come in." he called to the person at the door.

The door opened and it was Fin. Fin walked in and closed the door. "Do you have it yet?"

Cragen sighed. "No, Fin. Sorry."

He purposely gave him the same answer he gave Elliot because he knew that Elliot was the one who sent Fin in to ask him.

The hours crept by, each slower than the one before it. It was all Cragen could do to keep himself from staring at the clock.. He knew it would only make the time go by slower, but he was drawn to it every few minutes. At least they felt like minutes, they could have just as well been seconds. Cragen looked at the clock and leaned back in his chair, placing his arm over his eyes and fighting with himself to keep it there. Cragen must have fallen asleep, because he woke up several hours later to a knock on his door. He jumped out of his chair and surveyed his surroundings. He realized that he fell asleep and the person knocked again. "Come in."

It was Elliot, yet again. "Yes, Detective?"

Elliot just stood in the doorway, "We don't have it do we?"

Cragen shook his head. He knew that Elliot was disappointed but he didn't understand why his voice was more solemn than before and why his face looked sunken and tired. Cragen glanced up at the clock. _1:01 AM_ it read. Cragen gasped, it was Saturday. Olivia was getting married in a couple of hours and they still didn't have the rape kit. Cragen groaned and picked up the phone, getting ready for a verbal fight with whoever tried to deny him his rape kit. He had been waiting too damn long for it and he needed it now. Elliot left Cragen to fight whoever was on the phone. He was the only one in the squad room and had been for hours. He decided to try to get at least a couple of hours of sleep in the cribs. Elliot tossed and turned in his cot, trying to sleep. He finally realized it was no use. Then, he remembered what put him to sleep before. He got up and walked over to Olivia's cot. Instead of just taking her pillow, he looked around and saw that he was the only one in the cribs that night and slept on her cot. It was the quickest sleep and the deepest sleep he had in months, years even.

It was purely Olivia's lavender scent that surrounded him completely when he awoke the next morning. He started thinking he could get used to it before he remembered he was in her cot in the cribs. Reality set in for Elliot as he fished around for his cell phone. He looked at the bright numbers on the screen _7:57 AM _it read. Elliot groaned and got up. Olivia was getting married at 11:00. He walked downstairs and knocked on Cragen's door. When he got no response he opened it, warily. There was no one in there. Elliot got an overwhelming feeling of sadness and defeat. He assumed Cragen had given up, that the rape kit was never going to get done within the time before Olivia got married.

Elliot sighed and reluctantly drove to his apartment to shower and get ready. He was lucky because he was a guy, all he had to do was shower, shave, and dress in a nice suit. Elliot was ready at 9 o'clock. He decided to go to find the bride. He knew she would be in the adjoining building next to the church. It was built primarily for weddings and had several rooms with full length mirrors. Elliot drove slower than he would have normally, arriving at the church at 9:45.

Elliot parked in a spot fairly close to the church and walked up to the building where he know Olivia would be. He looked in all the rooms and finally found the one she was in. Olivia was there alone. No one else had arrived yet and he assumed Casey was off somewhere preparing something. He watched her as she stood in the three way mirror. She looked like something out of a bridal magazine. Suddenly, Olivia spoke. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day?"

Elliot smiled, they still had it. That special connection, that connection that could only be with each other. "How did you know I was there?"

Olivia turned around and he saw her gown in its entirety. It was strapless, pearl white, with lace and diamonds all in the front. The back was designed like a corset and it ended with a medium length train. Olivia's hair was in curls cascading down around her face and down her back. He hadn't realized that her hair had gotten that long, but he loved it. Her make-up was flawless, as it always was. "I just knew."

Olivia smiled slightly and held out her arms and slowly spun around. "You like?"

Elliot laughed, she still had her humor. "I love."

"Well, don't worry you can have it when I'm done with it." Olivia turned back to the three way mirror and sighed. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

Elliot saddened, knowing that he couldn't protect her without hurting her. "Me either, Livvie."

Olivia turned to face him. "Livvie?" she laughed. "You haven't called me that in ages."

Elliot shrugged. "It just felt like a 'Livvie' moment."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you for coming, El."

Elliot nodded. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Liv."

Truth was, Elliot was the I-need-to-see-it-to-believe-it type of guy. If someone told him Olivia had gotten married, he wouldn't have believed it until he saw the wedding tape. Elliot's mind filled with sadness again. He knew Olivia was going to marry this man and it scared him to death. He didn't want her to be hurt but he wanted her to be happy. "Liv, I need to —"

Elliot stopped himself. He was going to tell her everything right then and there. All about the rape kit and going behind her back and accept the fury of her wrath by himself. Olivia furrowed her brow. "What's wrong, Elliot?"

Elliot shook his head and faked a smile. "Nothing."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come on, Elliot. Ten years is a long time to know a person. Tell me, I won't be mad."

Elliot laughed. "Something tells me you will be." he murmured, knowing full well that she had heard him. "Well, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back though, Olivia."

"Where are you going?" Olivia wanted Elliot to be at the wedding more than anything in the world and she didn't want him running off somewhere where no one could find him in time for the wedding.

"Don't worry, Livvie. I'll be back." he called over his shoulder, leaving Olivia to wonder where he was going.

Elliot, however, didn't know where he was going himself. He was just driving to drive. He didn't want to have to talk to Olivia anymore because he knew the truth would come out and it would ruin her day. He didn't want to ruin her day unless he absolutely had to. Like if the rape kit came back and Chris was actually the rapist. Elliot found himself driving to the precinct. He parked in front and got up. Even though he was in a suit, he didn't feel so out of place. Before he walked in, he looked up at the sky it was dark and it looked like it would rain. He hoped, for the sake of Olivia's wedding, that it would hold off.

He walked up the familiar steps and took the elevator to the squad room. He got in there and saw Cragen's office light on. He walked in and poked his head in, looking around the office. He saw Cragen on the phone, desperately trying to contact someone. Cragen had already loosened his tie and had taken his coat off.

Then, a white piece of paper caught his eye on the desk. He walked in cautiously and cleared his throat loudly, keeping his eyes on the paper on Cragen's desk. Cragen turned around. "Thank God. I've been trying to call you for hours."

Elliot furrowed his brow. He knew he phone was working he had checked it a couple of hours ago for the time. He looked at it and realized what was wrong. Elliot had put his phone on silent and had forgotten to take it off. "Oh, sorry."

His eyes darted back to the paper on Cragen's desk. Cragen followed his eye path and nodded. "We got him."


	20. The Wedding Day

**A/N: This is my longest story lol.**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. He knew all along that Chris was guilty. Elliot suddenly felt horrible. He had to break Olivia's heart and arrest her groom. Even though he was dangerous, he still didn't feel right having to crush her world.

"How am I going to tell her?" he said, half to himself and half aloud.

Cragen shook his head. "Just be straight out with her. You know she doesn't like all the bullshit. Just tell her straight out and just be there for her."

Elliot shook his head and sighed deeply. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Cragen sensed his discomfort. "If things get out of hand, it's ok."

Elliot looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Cragen walked toward the obviously nervous man in front of him. "I mean, if you really need to tell her how you actually feel, do it."

Elliot shook his head. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't tell her the person she's about to marry is a rapist and then tell her I love her."

Elliot immediately wished he stopped talking and just nodded. He looked at Cragen, hoping he didn't notice the slip up but he had. "Don't worry about it, Elliot. Today, I'm not your superior, I'm your friend. And as your friend I'm telling you to do whatever you need to do today."

Elliot nodded. He grabbed the paper off of Cragen's desk and began walking out. He knew Olivia would need evidence and need to see it for herself. He didn't ask Cragen the specifics of how there would be a legalized DNA test done, he didn't ask when he was going to arrest him or even where he was going to arrest him. In that point in time, Elliot didn't care. His mind was on Olivia, and solely Olivia. He drove back to the church. It was now 10:30. Olivia was planning on getting married in a half an hour. Elliot hated having to be the one to crush her big day, but he preferred it be him to tell her and not someone else. Elliot tried practicing what he was going to say to her but came up with nothing. He pulled into the spot he had before, surprised it was still there as the guests began showing up at the church.

Elliot walked back into the building where Olivia was, walking slower than he normally would have. He looked up at the clouds, they were dark and heavy but he hoped they didn't rain. He walked into the room where Olivia was currently surrounded by people. They were fussing with her hair, her make-up, and her dress. Elliot smiled slightly and knew that she enjoyed the extra attention, even if she would never admit it. Olivia looked up from all of the commotion around her and saw Elliot. She smiled again and motioned for him to come closer. He did and the people in the room stopped working to see who it was. Elliot took in her appearance and tried to commit every detail to memory. He wanted to remember her this happy and work on making her this happy again, in anyway that he could. "Where have you been?"

Elliot didn't smile back at Olivia and she immediately sensed that something was wrong. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

All of the people in the room looked and her and then at each other, not knowing if they should leave. "Please."

Her voice was forceful and they all immediately retreated and closed the door behind them. Olivia walked closer to Elliot. "What's wrong?"

Elliot just looked at her. He really wished he didn't have to do this. As hard as it was to see her with Chris, at least she was happy and that's all he really wanted. "Elliot, please say something, anything. You're scaring me."

Her voice was soft yet demanding at the same time. Elliot led her to the couch next to the mirror and sat down next to her, being careful of her dress. Elliot sighed again trying to put it into words. "Um ... I don't know how to tell you this Olivia, so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

Olivia nodded, waiting for Elliot to continue. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this Olivia, but Chris is a rapist."

Olivia's face fell. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry Liv, but it's true. We have DNA to prove it." Elliot's voice softened as he watched her heart break.

"But ... How? ... When?" Olivia's questions were mixing in her head. Every question was overlapping the last and they were getting jumbled in her head. She tried to pick which one she asked first but couldn't chose.

Elliot saw her struggling and answered as many questions as he could. "He raped a woman nine years ago but he threatened her so she dropped the charges. We found her and she gave us all the letters that he wrote to her claiming that if she didn't drop the case he would kill her and her family. Then, he found her rape kit and compared the DNA in it to Chris's and it was a match. I'm sorry."

Elliot kept apologizing. He didn't know what else to say and he wanted to make sure he was truly sorry. "When did you do all this?"

"Once we found out you were engaged to him." Elliot said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Who did it?" her voice was laced with sadness and pain. Elliot hated to be the cause of her pain and just wanted to make everything better for her. He wanted her to have the happiness that she had before he had walking in the room and dropped the bombshell on her.

"Fin was the first to do a background check. Once he found something, he came to me. We decided to keep it from you until we knew the claim was legitimate. We didn't find that out until about a half an hour ago."

He watched her as she listened to the details. The pain was visible on her face. "You kept this from me?" Her voice killed him. He knew this question was coming.

Elliot nodded. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I didn't want to have to tell you unless I knew for sure. That meant getting concrete evidence. I didn't want to hurt you unless I absolutely had to."

Olivia nodded. She couldn't get over the fact that Chris, the man she was minutes away from marrying, raped someone. Elliot had pulled out the paper and was holding it out for Olivia. Olivia took it, hands shaking, and read it over and over again. She was committing every word to memory. Olivia looked up at Elliot and saw the worry in his face. Olivia stood up and walked out of the room, Elliot following close behind. "Liv, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to someone." That was all Olivia said before she walked in, unannounced, to Chris's dressing room. He was in there alone, having sent everyone out of the room to do various jobs. Chris turned around and saw Olivia. He smiled but his smile soon faded when he saw her look. She looked pissed and, naturally, she was. "What's wrong, honey?"

Olivia slapped Chris across the face so hard, Elliot felt it. He cringed at the sound it made through the quietness of the room. Chris stumbled back, shocked. "Don't you 'honey' me."

Her voice was dripping with venom. It was lethal and scary. Elliot, unconsciously, took a step back. Chris looked at her confused. "What was that for?"

Olivia scoffed. "What was that for?"

"Yes."

"How about for being a rapist?"

Chris's face went pale. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Olivia scoffed again. "Don't play dumb with me. I'm a cop. What makes you think I wouldn't find out sooner or later?"

"It was so many years ago and besides she dropped the charges."

Olivia looked him up and down. "You see, the correct answer would've been 'What rape?'"

Olivia turned around and walked out, pushing Elliot out of her way. Elliot sent in the two uniforms, who arrived during Olivia's scene, to arrest Chris and read him his rights. Elliot went to inform Casey that the wedding was off and to send everyone home or, if they wanted to, start the reception without the actual wedding.

Casey knew everything that happened without Elliot having to explain it. She decided to make up some vague reason as to why the wedding was cancelled. The people who knew prior to her announcement knew the truth, and the others didn't.

Elliot ran out of the church, trying to look around and find Olivia. She shouldn't be too hard to find. How many women were walking around New York in a wedding dress. Elliot thought back to all the places she could have been. One place jumped out in particular: Central Park. It was the place her and Chris had their first date, and it was where it all started. Elliot jumped into his car and sped down to Central Park. The whole way, he was looking up at the sky hoping it wouldn't rain.

He got there but didn't know where to begin. He didn't know exactly where he had brought her and didn't know which way to start. He walked into the main entrance and took the first route he saw. He walked for ten minutes and just as he was about to quit, he came to a clearing. At first, he saw no one but then something moved near the tree. He moved closer and saw a white dress sticking out from behind the tree. Elliot walked around the tree and found Olivia sitting, staring. She wasn't crying and didn't look like she had been crying at all. Her make-up was still flawless and her eyes weren't red or puffy.

Elliot wondered how she could keep her composure so well. Elliot was about to ask her to come back into the car before it rained when she spoke. "I'm such an idiot."

Elliot shook his head. "No you're not Olivia. You had no reason to think that Chris could have done anything like that."

Olivia still didn't believe him. "I should have looked for a record. For anything, a parking ticket even. I can't believe I was so stupid. I couldn't believe anything was wrong with him and he turns out to be a rapist."

Olivia's voice got softer and softer. She seemed to be talking more to herself than to Elliot. Suddenly, she turned to Elliot and looked at him saddened. "My God, Elliot. I'm so sorry."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "You're sorry? What for?"

"For putting Chris before you. For making you always be second to Chris. It was a horrible thing to do. I'm so sorry." Olivia realized all of her mistakes that she had made over the past several months. The first one being denying Elliot a chance at loving her.

"Olivia, now is not the time to be thinking about other people. You need to think about yourself, please."

Olivia shook her head, her tears were forming now and Elliot was slightly grateful. He knew how unhealthy it would be for her to keep it all inside and to hold it all in. "Why not, Liv?"

Suddenly, the sky opened up and the rain poured down, soaking them both almost instantly. Olivia stood there, soaking wet looking at Elliot. "Because I'm scared." she cried, telling Elliot a secret that she never shared with anyone before.

Elliot shook his head and pulled her into a hug. Olivia's unshed tears fell and Elliot worked as best as he could to warm her and comfort her. He rubbed her back and kissed her head, trying anything to comfort her and let her know he was there for her. Olivia shook her head. "Elliot ..."

Elliot pulled away and looked at her, searching her tear-filled eyes. "Yeah, Livvie?"

She clung to him tighter and refused to pull away from him, refused to let him even have the option of escaping her. "I think I'm pregnant."

Elliot's face fell as he pulled Olivia into him again. Easing her sobs and assuring her that it would all be ok. In reality, Elliot knew that having the baby of a rapist would kill Olivia no matter how much she wanted a baby.

Elliot replayed her words in his head _I think I'm pregnant_. That could just as well be a feeling. It isn't definite and it could not be true. Elliot said this over and over in his head, trying to convince himself as he clung to Olivia trying to control her sobs and stop her tears. They stood there completely raw and emotional in the middle of Central Park, in the pouring rain.

**A/N: Review :)**


	21. The Pregnancy Test

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys are happy Chris is out of the picture :) Now onto that pregnancy ...**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot and Olivia stood in the rain, holding each other, for several minutes. Elliot felt Olivia shaking from the cold and ushered her back to the car. She went reluctantly after Elliot promised her that he wouldn't be going anywhere. They made their way back to the car and Elliot opened her car door. Olivia got in but didn't say anything. Her throat was hurting from crying so much. She had forgotten what it was like to cry openly because she hadn't in years. Olivia watched Elliot as he walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Once he was in the car, Olivia didn't look at him. Suddenly, Olivia felt awkward around him. She had never cried like that in front of someone, let alone begged them never to leave her. Olivia didn't make eye contact. Instead, she pulled down the visor and opened the compartment for the mirror.

She looked at herself and groaned. Her make-up was streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. She began wiping the make-up away and cleaning up her face. "I'm a mess."

"Yea, I know." Elliot joked.

Olivia half-laughed, remembering when he told her that in the cribs. Olivia fixed her face and closed the visor. She tried to fix herself in the seat but no matter what she was still uncomfortable. She was soaking wet and her dress was dripping with water. She looked out the window and saw that it was still pouring. Olivia rested her head back on her seat, looking out the window and watching the rain pour down. Olivia rested her arm on the arm rest between the two seats. She let her hand dangle over the edge and felt Elliot's hand reach over and grab it. Olivia let him as his fingers laced with hers and looked over at him once he completely laced their fingers together.

Elliot gave her a confident smile and squeezed her hand. Olivia weakly smiled and squeezed back. "Where do you want to go now, Liv?"

Olivia looked at their intertwined fingers and back at Elliot. "Home."

Elliot nodded and took his hand away from Olivia's, starting the car and driving off. Olivia left her hand on the arm rest, dangling over the side once again. Olivia's head was resting heavily on the back of her chair. Elliot reached over and tapped her arm. Olivia turned her head. "Hmm?"

"Sleep, Liv."

Olivia smiled. He knew her so well. Olivia nodded and rested her head against the chair. She turned her head back to the window and watched the people outside getting soaking wet as they walked through the pouring rain. Within minutes, Olivia was asleep.

Elliot drove to her apartment, taking the back streets and watching the people outside. He glanced over and saw that Olivia had fallen asleep and he smiled to himself. He knew Olivia was fighting sleep but he also knew that she needed her rest. He reflected on how the day had been. He was surprised that Olivia wasn't angry with him. Then again, she had a lot more to worry about with Chris being a rapist and then thinking she's pregnant. That thought took control of Elliot's mind. He couldn't believe that Olivia, his Liv, could be pregnant with a rapist's child.

Elliot found himself making a detour on his way to Olivia's apartment. He took a u-turn and went back to a drugstore that he just passed. He double parked outside, leaving the battery on and the lights blinking. Elliot ran in and made a bee-line for the parenting aisle. He didn't want Olivia waking up in the car and wanting to know what he bought. He bought three different pregnancy tests, all claiming to be the most accurate. Before he got his purchases rung up, he threw in a Hershey's bar, the kind that he knew Olivia loved. The woman at the counter looked at him funnily as she rang up all three. "Being through?" she asked after she told him his total.

Elliot smirked. "Yeah, something like that."

The woman laughed, gave him his change, and wished him good luck. Elliot thanked her and rushed back out into the car. The rain had let up slightly, but it was still coming down relatively heavily. He got back into the car, happy to see Olivia still sound asleep. He was both happy and worried by this. He remembered from when Kathy was pregnant, she slept a lot and was tired mainly during her first trimester. He pushed the thoughts of Olivia being pregnant out of his head as best as he could and drove the remaining blocks to Olivia's apartment thinking only about the road in front of him.

Elliot pulled up to Olivia's apartment and saw the doorman, Joe, waiting directly inside the door. He looked like he was hoping no one would come in and as Elliot pulled into the open spot in front of the building, he perked up. Elliot got out of the car and Joe came out with a big umbrella. He walked over to the car and looked at Elliot in his suit, and a sleeping Olivia in her drenched wedding dress. "Um ... do you need some help, sir?"

Elliot nodded. "Can you hold this for a second?"

Joe grabbed the bag from Elliot, not knowing it contained three different pregnancy tests, and a chocolate bar. Elliot reached into the car and pulled Olivia out. Joe covered the both with the umbrella and took the keys from Elliot to give to the valet. Elliot told Joe to put the bag on Olivia's stomach and he did so while opening the door for them.

Joe watched in confusion as Elliot carried her through the door. He stopped and waited until Joe was safely inside. "Don't worry, Joe. She'll be ok."

He knew Olivia trusted Joe with certain aspects of her life and he could tell by the look on his face that he was worried for her. Joe nodded and looked slightly less worried than he had. He walked over to the front desk, grabbing an extra key to Olivia's apartment. He judged by their attire that neither of them were carrying extra keys. Elliot hit the button for the elevator and waited, holding Olivia close to him. He got in the elevator and, while struggling, pressed the button for her floor. Olivia, unconsciously, snuggled closer to him for warmth.

Elliot got into her apartment with some problems. He was having a hard time trying to balance Olivia and getting the door open at the same time. Finally, he heard the click of the lock and pushed the door open. Elliot smiled to himself as he thought about what he was doing. He, in a suit, was carrying Olivia, in a wedding dress, over the threshold of her apartment. Elliot quickly surveyed the apartment and noticed it didn't look too much different than when he was in there all those months ago. He carried her into her bedroom, placing her down on her bed. Elliot wondered if he should take her dress off and get her into dry clothes but thought otherwise when he thought of the possibility that Olivia would be angry with him. Instead, he got several blankets from the linen closet and carried them over to the bed. He threw them down in a mass pile next to Olivia. He began draping her with them, tucking them in around her. Elliot smiled when Olivia rolled over and pulled one of the blankets closer to her face.

Elliot walked over to her closet and opened it. He found a pair of sweat pants at the bottom of the closet. He pulled them out and smiled to himself. It was the pair of sweat pants he thought he had lost three years ago. They had 'Stabler' down the side of one of the pant legs. Elliot folded them and placed them on the edge of the bed. He went looking for a shirt and found yet another one of his shirts that he thought he had lost. Elliot began wondering how many things he thought he had lost had actually been in Olivia's closet all this time. Elliot folded the shirt and put it on top of the sweat pants.

Elliot then walked over to the dresser where he placed the bag of the three pregnancy tests and the chocolate bar. He kept them in the bag as he placed them on top of the clothes. He then walked out into the living room and found some paper and a pen, writing Olivia a note. He assumed she would be sleeping for a while and he wanted to check on how things were going at the church. He found some tape in a drawer in the kitchen and taped the note to the bag, leaving all of it on her bed.

Elliot tucked her in more, trying to keep her as warm as he could. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Livvie."

Elliot walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He took the stairs down to the lobby where he got his car. Joe was watching him, not knowing what to say or even if he could say anything. Elliot sensed his discomfort and the tension that arose from it. "Joe, Olivia will be just fine. I'll let you know something though, you won't be seeing Chris around here anymore."

Joe nodded and the tension decreased in the room. As the valet came around with his car, Joe walked him out with the umbrella. It was still raining heavily and Elliot was already soaking wet. Elliot got into his car and drove off. He decided to call ahead and figure out where they were before he actually got to the church. The phone rang and rang several times before someone actually picked up. "Cragen."

"Hey, It's Elliot."

Elliot heard him shushing people in the background. "Elliot? Are you ok? Where's Olivia? Is she ok?"

"Everything's fin, Don. I'm driving back to the church. Olivia's safely in her apartment, sleeping. I'm going back there in a little while but I assume she'll be sleeping for a while."

Cragen's voice audibly relaxed. "Ok, Elliot. Well, we're at the church. We decided that since Chris paid for everything we might as well eat and drink it all up."

Elliot laughed. "Sounds good to me. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Cragen and Elliot hung up. Elliot wanted to go back to the apartment with Olivia but he knew she would be sleeping for a while. He continued to drive to the church and pulled into the first spot he found, which just happened to be a block and a half away. Elliot ran into the church trying to get there before he got completely soaked again. He was unsuccessful as he walked into a room of dry people in dresses drinking cocktails and eating lobster. Everyone stopped to look at him, as he stood there dripping wet. Casey rushed over with a blanket and ushered him into the kitchen. "What happened?"

Elliot sighed and recounted the events of the past couple of hours to Casey, leaving out the fact that Olivia thought she was pregnant. The way he saw it, that was Olivia's personal problem and when and if she wanted people to know she would tell them. Casey nodded as she listened and took a deep breath. "I can't believe we didn't catch this earlier."

Elliot nodded. "I know what you mean."

Casey and Elliot rejoined the party and Elliot was surrounded by people. He fought them off by telling them all that Olivia was fine and that she was at home resting, wanting them to have a good time. True, the last part was a lie but no one knew that. Elliot assumed that Olivia would've felt bad for inviting all of those people and then sending them home without so much as a 'thank you'.

Elliot stayed for several hours before he began to wonder if Olivia was awake. Olivia, on the other side of town, woke up confused. She looked around and realized that she was in her apartment. It was then when all of the memories of the day came rushing back to her. She looked down and saw that she was still in her wedding dress which was still wet. She looked around and saw the pile of clothes, the bag, and the note on the edge of her bed. She smiled as she took the note off of the beg and began reading it.

_Hey Livvie -_

_You looked too peaceful to wake so I let you sleep. I see where all of my missing clothes have gone to. Just kidding. You can have anything of mine you want. I bought you something. Four somethings actually. You can use them whenever you want to. Just know I'll be here for you no matter what happens, Liv. I'll be back soon, I promise. _

_-El _:)

Olivia laughed to herself as she saw the smiley face after his name. Olivia changed out of her wedding dress, struggling some to get it off. It was really a two person job, but right now it was just her. She walked into her bathroom and washed off the remaining bits of her makeup. Her hair was still placed with all the bobby pins and clips so she didn't take it out. She didn't feel up to fishing out all of the small bobby pins and the clips from her hair.

Olivia sat back down on her bed, having folded all of the blankets and put them back in the closet. She opened the bag and poured everything out onto the bed. She gasped at the sight of three different pregnancy tests. She looked at them and thought back to Elliot. He cared about her enough to go into a store and buy her pregnancy tests. She looked at the bed and noticed the chocolate bar. Olivia laughed, she needed one of those right about now. Olivia walked out into the living room. She looked around and saw a picture of her and Chris sitting on the end table next to the couch. As Olivia sat down, she 'accidently' knocked it over. The glass didn't break on the carpet but as long as she couldn't see the picture she was fine with it. Olivia did that with every other picture and remembrance she had with Chris.

When she was satisfied with her apartment again, she sat down again on the couch and turned the tv on. She flicked around and landed on a baseball game. It was the NY Yankees vs the Red Sox. The Red Sox were winning 5-1 in the seventh inning. Olivia wasn't paying too much attention to the stats of the game, she was too busy enjoying her chocolate bar. After she had been sitting there for a half an hour, she heard a key in her lock. Olivia immediately tensed up and turned around, watching the door open. It was Elliot. She relaxed and turned back to the game.

Elliot walked in slowly, dropping the key in the glass bowl she had near the door. "Hey Liv."

Olivia half-turned to face him. "Hey."

Elliot looked at her and noticed she had changed into the clothes he had laid out for him. He assumed that meant that she had seen his gifts. Elliot looked around and noticed things were taken down and on the floor. "I see you did some um ... spring cleaning."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I thought the apartment needed to be cleansed."

Elliot nodded back, standing awkwardly at the side of the couch. Olivia looked up at him. "You can sit down, you know."

Elliot smiled and walked over to sit next to her. He had gone home from the church and changed into dry clothes. He sat a good distance away from her, he didn't want to scare her. "Elliot, I'm not a victim."

"I know, Liv but I want you to be comfortable." he said.

Olivia reached over to her side and picked up the chocolate bar. "Chocolate?" she asked as a smile crept up on her face.

Elliot smiled back and shook his head. "No thanks."

Olivia shrugged and took a bit. "More for me."

Olivia felt more comfortable with Elliot than by herself. She was happier being in silence with him than being in silence by herself. Elliot had slowly moved closer to her on the couch, not too closer but not on the other end of the couch like he was before. Olivia smiled at his discomfort. "What's wrong with you?"

Elliot shook his head.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't take the tests yet. But I appreciate you getting them for me."

Olivia faced him as she spoke, she wanted him to know through her eyes that she was truly grateful. Elliot nodded. "Anything you need, Liv."

"I know, El."

Olivia didn't know when she was going to take the pregnancy tests. She didn't want to. Elliot on the other hand was dying for her to take them. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. He wasn't about to push her though, he tried to appear calm as he asked her about it. "When do you think you'll take it?"

Olivia shrugged, changing the channel. "I don't even want to."

"I know you don't, Olivia. But you know you have to." Elliot said, trying his hardest to keep his voice sounding gentle.

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything. "You know Liv, if you want me to I can be here with you when you take them."

Olivia looked at him funnily. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Elliot nodded, he had never been more serious in his life.

"Ok."

That was all Olivia said. Elliot didn't know if that meant soon or not. He just tried to enjoy the time he had with her now, assuming that she wasn't pregnant.

**A/N: Review :)**


	22. Three Minutes and Three Pregnancy Tests

**A/N: I purposely made the Red Sox win in the last chapter :) lol. **

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot and Olivia spent Sunday lounging around the apartment. Olivia didn't want to be alone, not that she'd admit it but Elliot could sense it. Elliot didn't ask Olivia about taking the pregnancy tests anymore. He didn't want to push her if she really didn't want to take them. They spent most of the day watching movies and tv on the couch. Olivia loved watching movies, especially romantic comedies but she'd never admit it to anyone. Elliot could tell the way she laughed and watched intently. She was much more engrossed in those types of movies than in the thrillers and the action flicks she claimed to love.

Elliot felt privileged that Olivia would be vulnerable enough and comfortable enough to let him see this side of her, a side that no one even knew existed.

XOXOXOXO

The next several days at work were slow. People didn't talk much about Olivia and her wedding but they noticed the engagement ring gone and people who were not at the wedding heard about it from the people that were. They kept hush-hush about it all and Olivia was grateful, the last thing she wanted was people coming up to her looking for details as to why she wasn't on her honeymoon. Cragen told her that she could keep her vacation time and take the time off if she wanted, but of course she didn't. It would've taken a direct order and a threat to take away her badge before she had to sit in that apartment alone.

Olivia still didn't take the pregnancy test, and it was killing Elliot. He watched her a lot and looked for signs of pregnancy; a bump, nausea, hunger, anything. Olivia often scolded him for watching her so much and claimed that it made her uncomfortable, but actually she loved it. Olivia only yelled at him when they were at work, the last thing she needed was people to start making rumors that the reason she wasn't married was because she was in love with Elliot.

Olivia's mood had increase gradually over the past several days. It had been five days since she learned the truth about Chris, since her world was turned completely upside down. She wasn't feeling as sick as she had been the days before her wedding. Olivia took this as a good sign. A sign that maybe she wasn't pregnant after all and that she just skipped a month. She had done that once before, but it was so long ago she didn't even remember how old she was. All Olivia remembered about the last time she missed her period was being terrified and just starting out as a cop.

Olivia had a hard time sleeping and often awoke from a nightmare where Chris was attacking her. Ever since she learned his secret, she found herself wondering about what would have happened if they had gotten married. Would he have been abusive? Could she have become his next victim? These questions filled up the free spaces of Olivia's thoughts and took over. No matter how hard she tried to forget about them, they fought tooth and nail to get back.

Casey had suggested her go to Huang and talk to him, just to get some things off of her chest, but Olivia refused. As far as she was concerned, she didn't need a shrink and she wasn't about to pour her heart out to someone who she barely knew. Casey let it go when Olivia almost attacked her for even thinking of the idea. Elliot assured Casey that he had it covered and that he would make sure Olivia got out all of those pent-up feelings.

Little did Casey know, Olivia got out all of those pent-up feelings in the gym. Olivia spent most of her free time in the gym, beating the hell out of the punching bag and running as fast as the treadmill would let her. All of this working out toned Olivia's body amazingly. Fin joked, behind her back of course, that you could bounce a quarter off of her ass. Elliot pretended not to know what they were talking about, claiming that he hadn't noticed a change in Olivia's appearance, but he had

Elliot kept his thoughts about Olivia's new body to himself. It was too soon after her broken engagement to begin commenting on her body. He was amazed at how fast her body had toned, but then again she had been in the gym everyday since the wedding and often staying in there for hours at a time. "Elliot, what did I tell you about watching me?"

Olivia's voice immediately pushed the thoughts about her body aside. "I'm sorry, Liv. I can't help it."

"I think you can, Elliot." Olivia scoffed.

Elliot shook her head. _If only she knew_. He thought as he finished typing up his last paper of the day. It was close to seven at night and Elliot wanted to go home. "I'm gonna take off, Liv. Do you need a ride?"

Olivia looked up and him and shook her head. "No, thanks. I still have some work to do."

Elliot nodded. "Ok, well good night, Liv."

"Night." she yelled back as he walked through the doors and waited at the elevator. Elliot tried not to look back at her, he didn't want her yelling at him again, but he couldn't help it. Just as the elevator dinged, he turned back and found Olivia sitting just like she was seconds before. Sensing his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled at him. "Night, El." she yelled, waving back at him.

Elliot smiled and waved back. "Night, Livvie."

Olivia laughed and looked around, no one was in the squad room but her. 'Livvie' was Elliot's new nickname of choice when they were alone; around everyone else however it was Liv. Surprisingly, Elliot and Olivia were alone a lot more than they let on. While at work they acted like normal, talking about work and joking every once and a while. However, when they were outside of work and away from their colleagues they were completely different. They laughed more and touched each other 'innocently'. Olivia felt safe when she was with Elliot, she felt like all the pain from her broken engagement went away and like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

Olivia was grateful that she didn't lose Elliot completely and that Chris didn't tear their relationship apart completely. Olivia knew she was mainly at fault for everything that happened between her and Elliot but she tried her hardest not to think about the fact that she could've lost Elliot and that it could've been all her fault. She tried not to remember the past. She learned from it, definitely, but she didn't want to have to remember it.

Olivia had only one more paper left to type but she was beginning to feel funny. It wasn't a nauseous feeling but it wasn't pleasant. Olivia focused all of her attention on the paper she was typing up and miraculously got through it without any problems.

Olivia shut her computer down and locked up everything, grabbing her coat and her keys and walked out. She drove to her apartment with the radio on. She was listening to Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own by U2. Olivia listened to the lyrics as she swerved through the traffic of New York.

_You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go in alone

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

Olivia found herself thinking about Elliot and how he had been there for her during everything. Even when she was, unintentionally, toying with his emotions he was always there. He never gave up on her even when she was acting like a complete bitch.

_We fight all the time  
You and I... that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need... I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

Olivia laughed to herself, they definitely did fight a lot, that is they used to. Olivia continued to play the lyrics over and over in her head even as she got out of the car. She handed her keys to the valet and Joe greeted her. Olivia had yet to fill Joe in on all of the details, all he knew was that Chris was not her new husband nor was he in any way a part of her life anymore. Olivia promised him that when she had time she would explain everything.

Olivia took the stairs to her apartment, with her new body the stairs were nothing to her. Olivia walked into her apartment, dropping the keys in the glass bowl next to the door. Olivia slid her shoes off and went to take a shower. She was tired and wanted to relax. She wanted the pulsating of the shower stream to take the kinks out of her back. Olivia stepped under the hot stream of water and relaxed almost instantly. The pulsating of the water stream relaxed her shoulders and her back just like she wanted. Olivia stayed in there until the water started to cool down. She stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom. Olivia rubbed her favorite vanilla lotion on herself and got dressed. Olivia threw on a tank top and shorts and threw the towel in the hamper. Olivia recently went out and bought new sheets, comforters, and pillowcases and put them on her bed. She didn't want any memories of Chris.

Olivia walked into the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle and then walked into the living room. Olivia sat down on the couch, staring at the paper bag that was on the coffee table in front of her. It still contained the three pregnancy tests. She was terrified to take them, she figured she was better off not knowing.

Olivia didn't want to turn the tv on but she didn't want to be in silence. She drank her entire water bottle in only a couple of minutes and suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom. Olivia looked at the pregnancy tests, now would be the perfect time. She had to go to the bathroom, the bathroom was right there and the pregnancy tests were just lying there. Olivia got up and found her phone. She found Elliot's name in the phonebook and began to send a text. Olivia didn't know exactly how to put it, so she just wrote whatever came first to mind.

_Hey El -_

_are you ready to do this?_

_-Liv_

Olivia knew, without a doubt, that Elliot would know what she was talking about. Within seconds, she got a text back from him.

_I'll be there in 5. Wait for me, Liv._

_-El_

Olivia smiled, she could almost hear the nervousness in his text. She sent him a text back telling him to use his key. Olivia sat down on her bed with the pregnancy tests on either side of her. She had two on one side and one on the other. Olivia laid back on her bed and let her head hang slightly over the edge farthest from the door. Olivia reached over to grab the remote for the stereo in the hallway. She could just barely turn it on and off and change the channels by pointing it at her mirror at a certain angle. Olivia turned it on, leaving it on whatever station it was on last. The song Scream by Timbaland was on and it had just started. Olivia listened for several minutes before wondering, not only how long the song was, but where Elliot was. She had to go the bathroom more and more with each passing minute.

Olivia thought she heard the door open but when she heard the same sound again in the song she assumed it was just the song.

_I love it babe, got me here doing things I don't ever do  
Can't hold me down, that's why I'm here making sure things are up for you (get it)  
Like a getaway , when the lights go off, you turn on  
I love your place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me ahh_

Olivia let her head dangle over the side of the bed as she listened to the lyrics of the song, trying not to think.

_In the car, at the party  
Got his hands, On your body  
Don't fight it, Ooh  
If you like it, Ooh_

In your room, on the rooftop  
Feels good, don't stop  
Don't fight it, Ooh (Don't you fight it)  
If you like it, Ooh (Why don't you)

Suddenly she felt a hand on her leg. She shot up and almost screamed before noticing it was only Elliot. Olivia laughed as she turned the radio off. "You scared me."

Elliot smirked and sat down on the bed next to her, moving one of the pregnancy tests out of the way. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded. "You kept me waiting so long I thought I was going to have to do it by myself."

Elliot smirked and rubbed her back, sending chills through Olivia. "Well I'm surprised the scare didn't do anything to you."

"Jerk." Olivia said laughing as she hit him.

She walked into the bathroom, giving him a worried look as she closed the door. Elliot gave her a reassuring smile and watched her walk in. Elliot laid backward onto the bed and heaved a sigh. He didn't know what these test would say but he was definitely scared. He was scared for himself, but mainly he was scared for Olivia and what this would do to her.

It seemed like forever before Olivia finally opened the bathroom door holding three pregnancy tests and a watch. "Three minutes."

Olivia sat down next to Elliot, placing the pregnancy tests on the dresser across from her bed. She didn't want to see it right when the three minute mark was hit. She wanted to be given the results, she didn't want to have to look for herself. Elliot's strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. "It will be ok, Livvie."

Olivia slightly smiled and returned the embrace, refusing to let go. "You don't know how bad I want to believe that."

Olivia kept one eye on the watch while still refusing to end the embrace with Elliot. Elliot didn't mind though, he wanted to protect her from this in any way he could. Olivia pulled away when three minutes was over. She didn't look away from Elliot, she wanted to get lost into his eyes and just forget all of this ever happened. Olivia sighed and grabbed Elliot's hand, pulling him up with her as they walked over to the pregnancy tests. It was the moment of truth for both of them.

**A/N: I know I'm a horrible person :) Review though please :)**


	23. Positive or Negative ?

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing :) I know I'm just so horrible for leaving the last chapter like that ! Lol **

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update this yesterday ! I was in the ER all day long, it was horrible. I had an ovarian cyst that ruptured but for like five hours they thought it was my appendix and it was just bad. **

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot and Olivia walked over to the dresser together. Olivia gripped Elliot's hand as tight as she possibly could. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white but she didn't notice. Elliot, however, noticed because it was making him lose feeling in his hand. He didn't want to tell her to let go but he wished she would loosen her grip just a little. Olivia diverted her eyesight away from the pregnancy tests, she didn't want to see just yet. Elliot, however, had already seen them but wasn't letting it show.

It was several moments before Olivia actually looked at the pregnancy tests. Olivia sighed, not knowing what to make of the sight she saw. "What do we do now?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the pregnancy tests.

Elliot shrugged and looked at all of the tests. "I honestly don't know, Livvie."

They both looked down at the pregnancy tests, two negative and one positive. Olivia sighed and pushed them off of the dresser and into the trash can next to it. "You have got to be kidding me." she said as she walked out into the living room.

Elliot followed her, and guided her to the couch. He sat next to her, rubbing her back up and down. "It's ok, Liv. We'll go to a doctor and find out for sure."

Olivia nodded as she relaxed into his touch. "When?"

"Whenever you want to."

Olivia nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Elliot put his head down on top of hers and leaned her back so they were resting against the couch together. Olivia found herself laying into Elliot more and more as she relaxed. She didn't mean to do it, she was just drawn to him and he was just so comforting for her. Olivia thought back over the last couple of months and how horrible she had been to Elliot. She couldn't believe that she almost married someone who was not only a rapist but who almost made her lose the one person that she ever trusted, her rock. "I can't believe I picked Chris over you."

Olivia's voice was barely a whisper but it was clearly heard through the silence of the living room. Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, Liv."

Olivia shook her head. "No, Elliot. I have to worry about it. I almost lost you for good and I won't do it again."

Elliot smirked, trying not to let her see. "Olivia, you never almost lost me. I was never going to go anywhere, I'm still not."

Olivia looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Elliot nodded.

Olivia and Elliot sat in silence for several minutes, doing nothing but holding each other. Elliot wanted to give Olivia an answer as to why the pregnancy tests had different answers but he couldn't. Elliot was beating himself up for it, he had five kids and nothing like this had ever happened before.

Elliot looked down and saw that Olivia was sleeping. Elliot was surprised that she was sleeping, but he assumed that it was because of the way she was stressing herself out over the potential pregnancy. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before scooping her up and carrying her into the bedroom. Olivia woke up while Elliot was holding her and began moving. Elliot almost dropped her. "Liv, stop moving I'm going to end up dropping you."

Olivia looked at him and furrowed her brow. "Where am I?"

Elliot smirked at her confusion as he pushed open the bedroom door. "We're home, Livvie."

Olivia was now almost fully awake when Elliot placed her on the bed. "Well, I'm going to leave you to rest for a while."

Olivia reached out and grabbed Elliot by the arm as he tried to turn and leave. She shook her head. "Lay with me."

Elliot searched her eyes as he walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in with her. Olivia kept eye contact even as Elliot got into the bed. Olivia held out her hand for him to take and he took it and they maintained their eye contact as they held hands. Olivia gave Elliot's hand a squeeze and looked away from him and looked up at the ceiling.

Elliot smirked and Olivia could tell he was without even looking at him. "What?" she asked turning her head to face him.

"Looks like I carried you in here for nothing." he laughed, squeezing her hand.

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "No, not for nothing. I'm comfortable."

Elliot laughed and nodded. "Well at least you're comfortable."

Olivia smiled and they watched each other in silence for several minutes. "Did you mean it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled at her. "Of course I meant it, I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible."

"No, not that." Olivia laughed and shook her head. "I meant in your note. That I could have anything of yours that I wanted."

Elliot smiled and squeezed her hand again, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. "Every word."

Olivia smiled and moved closer to Elliot until she was lying next to him, their sides touching completely. Elliot put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm scared, El." she said once they both stopped moving.

"I know you are, Livvie. But, look at me," he said, as he played with her hair and waited for her to look at him. "Whatever happens we'll get through it together, I promise."

Olivia's eyes began watering but she blinked back the tears. Olivia wanted to tell him right then and there that she loved him, but didn't. It was too soon after Chris, she didn't want him to feel like a rebound. In reality, he was the farthest thing from a rebound. He was the one who made her second guess her relationship with Chris on more than one occasion and who, more importantly, saved her from him. So she decided to take a different approach. "Thank you, El."

"You don't have to thank me."

Olivia shook her head but didn't say anything. She just enjoyed laying next to Elliot and being with him in a way that she had never been with him before. Olivia couldn't think of anything else besides the baby that could possibly be growing in her right now and the person she was sharing the bed with. She put her hand over Elliot's arm which was draped over her stomach. "What are you thinking about, Livvie?"

Olivia smiled at the nickname. It was cute and it was completely Elliot. No one else had the guts to call her 'Livvie' for fear of their life. Elliot was the one who started calling her 'Liv' but that got around to everyone else and it wasn't special anymore. With 'Livvie', he was determined to keep it between them. "Just about how I'm lying here with you and how amazingly relaxed I feel considering the fact that I might be pregnant with Chris's baby"

Olivia scoffed. "You know, it's amazing. Just a couple of months ago I would've killed to be pregnant and now it's the last thing I want."

Olivia saw Elliot's face and the half-shocked expression he gave her and she rephrased her statement. "Well, I would love to be pregnant just not with Chris's baby."

Elliot nodded, knowing how hard this was. She was torn between having the baby she always wanted and leaving all of her memories of Chris behind. Elliot pulled her closer to him and hugged her as tight as he could. He felt Olivia's hot tears on his shirt and didn't let go of her. He wasn't going to let her go through this by herself. Elliot tried to comfort Olivia and it seemed to be working. Her tears were letting up and her breathing was relaxing. Olivia tried to pull away from Elliot but he held her tighter. Soon, Olivia realized Elliot wasn't going to let her go and she relaxed back into his touch and there they laid for the rest of the night.

XOXOXOXO

Olivia and Elliot woke up late the next day. They were lucky because it was a Saturday and even though they were on call, they were not required to actually be in work. Elliot was still protectively holding Olivia and she was having a hard time moving around. Olivia decided it was time to wake him up. She began blowing lightly on his face which tickled him and made him squirm. Olivia laughed and he opened his eyes slightly. "What are you doing?" he groaned with a smile on his face.

"Well, you were holding me so tightly I couldn't move." Olivia said as she continued to blow lightly on his face.

Elliot smiled, his eyes still closed, and pulled her closer to him. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, maybe it is." Olivia joked as she tried to get up.

Elliot pulled her closer to him again and this time, she fell on top of him. Elliot laughed and held Olivia closer to him. "Well then, this is going to be a problem."

Elliot opened his eyes and looked at the woman on top of him. Her hair was cascading around her face and he reached up to put it behind her ear. Olivia smiled and propped herself up on her elbows on his chest, "So, what are we doing today?"

Elliot smirked. "Who says _we're_ doing anything? What if _I _have plans?"

Olivia raised one of her eyebrows. "Well, I would say you're not really in the position to be giving orders right now, are you Mr. Stabler?"

Elliot slowly began to sit up before swiftly twisting Olivia so she was pinned down on the bed beneath him. Elliot was now hovering over Olivia on the bed. "Well actually, Ms. Benson, I am."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and felt as if the lust and the love she was feeling was evident in her eyes. Olivia immediately sat up, capturing Elliot in a kiss. Elliot was taken aback by the kiss but he wasn't about to object to it, hell he was waiting for it. Elliot ran his tongue along her lips, begging for access. Olivia willingly granted it and she pulled him closer to her by his shirt. Elliot adjusted himself to make sure that he wasn't hurting her or the potential baby. Elliot pulled away and watched her, waiting for her to open her eyes. "Ok, how about this? We go find out what's going on with this." Elliot said as he reached his hand down and lovingly patted her stomach. "And then we'll find out what to do from there."

Olivia breathed deeply and nodded. Elliot, reluctantly, climbed off of her and let her get off of the bed. Olivia got up and walked closer to Elliot, leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear. "After we're done finding out, we can go back to doing that."

Olivia watched him and winked at him as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Elliot smirked, she know left him to calm himself alone in her bedroom. An extremely difficult task. Elliot waited on her bed until she came out, only in a towel because she forgot to take any clothes in there with her. Elliot, of course, wasn't objecting. Olivia pulled random clothes out of the drawers that Elliot couldn't make out. Olivia kept them close to her, half hiding her garments and half trying to keep her towel from falling.

Olivia slipped back into the bathroom and got dressed. Once she was fully dressed, she came out with her hair being held up by a towel. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her vast collection of make-up. Elliot saw all of the make-up and his eyes widened and he laughed. Olivia looked at him through the mirror. "What?"

Elliot shook his head as he continued to laugh. "I didn't think you owned that much make-up."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I just don't wear it to work."

Elliot nodded and Olivia continued to prep herself. She pulled out a white makeup sponge and foundation and applied it all over her face. She then applied concealer to places that looked red or uneven. Olivia then applied eyeliner to both the top and bottom lid and began curling her eyelashes. Elliot watched her transform herself the whole time and was amazed that she thought she needed that much makeup. The last step of her makeup was the mascara for which Olivia got close to the mirror. Once Olivia was satisfied with the way her makeup was, she took her hair out of the towel and began brushing it. Olivia blow-dried it and styled it so she could leave it down. Elliot watched almost in amazement. Olivia turned to face him when she was done. "What?"she asked with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe you do that everyday." Elliot said shaking his head and following her out of the bedroom.

"I don't do it everyday, only the days I don't work." Olivia said grabbing a purse and filling it with stuff. "Oh, and on the nights I go out."

Elliot nodded and sat on the couch, waiting for her to finish. "We're stopping off at my place first, ok?"

"I see we skipped the whole 'going to find out' project." Olivia laughed as she came into the living room. "Yeah, it's fine."

Elliot smiled and nodded as he opened the door for her. Olivia watched him, slyly as she walked through the door. Olivia and Elliot remained silent the whole way to his apartment. Olivia walked up with him and sat on the couch while he took a shower and changed. Olivia flicked around on tv for a while before getting bored and walking around the apartment. It looked a lot like her old apartment did except for the fact that hers looked more lived in. True, Olivia was hardly home but she always had clothes or something lying around and by doing that she, unintentionally, made it looked lived in.

Olivia was busy looking at a picture and didn't notice Elliot coming up behind her until she felt a hand wrapping around her waist. Olivia almost jumped when Elliot spoke. "Why so jumpy, Livvie?"

Olivia laughed. "Well, I have this man after me."

"Really? What's he like?" Elliot asked as he turned her to face him.

Olivia decided to mess with him. "Well, he thinks he's this amazing person but he's really not. He also thinks he's good-looking, once again he's not." Olivia laughed as Elliot's face fell.

A smirk crept up on Elliot's face. "Oh I see how it is, you're going to play dirty now. Ok, I can do that."

Olivia pulled Elliot down by his shirt and whispered in his ear. "Oh trust me, you haven't seen dirty yet."

Olivia laughed at Elliot's shocked expression as she went back to the couch to grab her purse. Elliot waited at the door for her. They walked to the car, their hands brushing against each other and finally Elliot reached down and grabbed her hand and held it in his. Olivia looked at him but Elliot pretended like nothing was different. Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

They made their way to the car and got in and began heading to their destination: the health clinic. They had both agreed it was the best place since it was anonymous and there was less of a chance of everyone finding out. They pulled up and Olivia took a deep breath as she got out of the car. Olivia and Elliot were finally going to find out if, without a doubt, Olivia was pregnant.

They both walked into the clinic hand-in-hand. They were almost certain that no one there knew who they were and so they weren't worried about being reported or caught. Olivia walked up to the front desk. The woman at the front desk looked up. She was middle-aged and looked up at Olivia with a smile. Olivia smiled back. "Hi, I need a pregnancy test."

The woman nodded and handed Olivia a form. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Olivia Benson."

The woman nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper which Olivia assumed was the sign-in sheet. "Ok Olivia, fill out all of the information on the sheet and bring it with you when they call your name."

Olivia nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh and Olivia?"

Olivia turned. "Yes?"

"Your boyfriend can go in with you."

Olivia smiled. "Thank You."

Olivia walked back to Elliot and took the seat beside him. She filled out all of the information on the chart and sat with Elliot. He put his hand on her knee to stop it from bouncing up and down, then left it there. Olivia smiled. "Come in with me?"

Elliot nodded. "You didn't even have to ask, Livvie."

Olivia smiled and tried to relax as she sat and waited for her name to be called. Elliot tried to calm her as much as possible by rubbing her knee. "El, that's not relaxing me, it's doing the exact opposite."

Elliot laughed but made no effort to move his hand. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Olivia smiled. "Olivia Benson?"

She looked up and the nurse was standing in the doorway waiting for her. Olivia took a deep breath as she took Elliot's hand and walked in.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	24. Dr Erickson

**A/N: Finally, the long awaited pregnancy answer. And for those people wondering if I'm feeling better, I am :) and thank you so much for your concern. **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I still wasn't feeling too good and I didn't want to give you guys a bad chapter so I wrote some of it and then put it off until today when I knew I could write a better chapter :)**

**oh and sorry it's so much shorter ... I didn't want to go two days without an update ... the next one will be longer :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot and Olivia walked into a room with a bed ending in stirrups and Olivia's hand tightened around Elliot's. She hated the doctors and avoided going whenever it was possible. Elliot rubbed Olivia's hand with his thumb in an attempt to calm her down. Olivia smiled slightly at his attempt but it hardly did anything to calm her nerves. Olivia's heart was beating out of her chest and she was trying to keep her breathing steady. The nurse walked out and closed the door, leaving Olivia to stare at the bed. "You ok, Liv?"

Olivia nodded but Elliot knew that she wasn't ok. He knew the stress she must be under but he didn't want to put her on the spot. They stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to do or what to say. Finally, the doctor knocked on the door and entered. "Hi, you must be Olivia. I'm Dr. Erickson."

Olivia watched the woman as she gestured for her to sit. Olivia did so and Elliot stood behind her protectively. The doctor leaned up against the edge of the bed and looked at the two. "I see you're here for a pregnancy test."

Olivia nodded.

"Well, is this going to be a blessed event if the results are positive or will it be a situation?" Dr. Erickson asked Olivia, being delicate with the way she worded it.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and he put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. "It will be a situation."

Dr. Erickson nodded. "Ok, well how about we do a blood test? It's the only way to be 100 percent definite."

Olivia nodded but cringed, she hated needles. Olivia might have been tough-ass Detective Benson able to chase perps and take bullets, but when it came to needles it was a whole different story. The doctor called in the nurse and she came in with butterfly needle and two tubes that were to be filled with blood.

Olivia looked away as the nurse wrapped a band around her arm, trying to get the vein to pop up. Elliot grabbed her hand and held it, whispering in her ear. Before Olivia knew it, the nurse was putting gauze and taping it. Olivia sighed and released Elliot's hand. Dr. Erickson walked back over after telling the nurse where to go with the blood. "Ok, this will take a couple of hours. So, what we normally do is have the patient give us their phone number and we call them with the results."

Olivia nodded and jotted down her house phone number. She didn't want to give them her cell phone number in case, for any reason, it could be linked back to her through work. Olivia thanked the doctor and walked out, Elliot close behind. They got into the car and sat there, not turning on the engine. "Where to now?" Elliot asked.

"Home." Olivia said, turning to face him.

Olivia didn't want to miss the call. She wanted to be there right when the doctor called and she wanted to hear it for herself. Elliot nodded and started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and driving to Olivia's apartment. Olivia was slightly disappointed that she didn't get her answer right away, but she was also grateful in that she knew this time it would be a definite answer. Elliot pulled up to her apartment and got out with her, handing his keys to the valet. He was actually starting to get used to having someone park his car. He enjoyed it but he would never admit it to Olivia, especially after he accused her of making everyone do things for her.

Olivia and Elliot walked up to her apartment in silence after saying 'hi' to Joe. Olivia made a mental note to tell him everything that had happened since he was still in the dark about everything. She felt bad for not telling him, after all she told him almost everything when she started dating Chris, so what was different now that it was Elliot? Olivia stopped herself, she was not dating Elliot. She had to get that thought out of her head, she had just gotten out of an engagement in the worst possible way Olivia could think of and she wasn't about to rush into anything with Elliot.

They got into her apartment and sat on the couch, turning the tv on. "Do you want a beer?"

Elliot nodded and started to get up. "I'll get it."

Olivia pushed him back down on the couch. "I'm already up."

Olivia smiled back over her shoulder at him and Elliot laughed at her. It was several minutes before she came back with a beer for him, a bottle of water for herself, and a bag of chips for both of them. Elliot looked at his beer and then at her water bottle. "Just in case." she said, opening the bag of chips and placing them on her lap.

Olivia moved closer to Elliot, but kept the bag of chips on her lap. Olivia flicked around before finding a movie and putting the remote at the side farthest from Elliot. Elliot looked at her and laughed. "How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, Liv?"

Olivia laughed and nodded. "What? It's a good movie."

Elliot laughed and took some chips. "Should I be taking a hint from this selection?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Olivia joked and shrugged, taking more chips.

Elliot put his arm around Olivia. "Well don't worry, you'll fall for me sooner or later."

Olivia looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You sound very cocky right now, Mr. Stabler."

"Well, it's not like you can resist me." Elliot made no effort to remove his arm from across Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia didn't say anything but shrugged. Elliot chuckled and shook his head, she continued to surprise him.

The two sat watching Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey for the entire movie, unconsciously moving closer to each other. Once the movie was over and the credits began rolling, Olivia looked at the time. It had been over an hour since they got back from the clinic. Olivia was looking at her phone hoping she could miraculously make it ring at her command.

Elliot got up to get rid of his beer, her water bottle, and the now empty bag of chips. Olivia got up to go to the bathroom, claiming that the water went right through her. Elliot laughed but he was worried. He knew from experience that frequent bathroom trips were a sign of pregnancy. Olivia wasn't in the bathroom for more than two minutes when the phone rang.

Olivia heard it and groaned. "Get that, El!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Sure, Liv!" he yelled back and walked out of the kitchen into the living room where the phone was ringing loudly. It was a weird number he didn't recognize but he assumed it was the clinic and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, this is Dr. Erickson from the health clinic can I speak with Olivia Benson please?"_

"Sure, hold on just a minute."

Elliot didn't even have time to yell Olivia's name as she ran out into the living room.

"Hello?" she yelled frantically into the phone.

Olivia listened closely to the doctor. "Ok ... are you sure? ...Ok thank you."

Olivia hung up but showed no expression on her face. Elliot automatically assumed she was pregnant but didn't know what do to. Olivia put the phone back on the base and inhaled deeply. She turned back to face Elliot, still expressionless with her emotions.

Suddenly, a bright smile crept on her face and lit up all of her features. She shook her head and let out a relieved laugh. Elliot's face mirrored hers and he hugged her as tight as he could.

They stood there holding each other for several minutes before Olivia pulled away to look him in the eyes. "So how about you say we go back to doing that?"

Elliot smiled and nodded. "You sure, Livvie?"

"I've never been more sure." She said as she smirked at the caring tone his voice took.

Olivia pulled Elliot's head down to meet hers and their lips met. Olivia could finally fully enjoy the kiss without worrying about anything else. They slowly began stumbling backwards to the couch. There was nothing that could destroy this moment for the two of them.

**A/N: Review please :) the next one will be a lot longer and will have more things going on in it lol. But I figure to devote a whole chapter to just the pregnancy answer since you guys were so patiently waiting for it :)**


	25. Breakfast, Lunch Dinner?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update ... I've been cheering on my friend at her softball game :) and studying like crazy for my finals next week :(**

**and for those of you lucky enough to have supportive fathers in your life ... I hope you had a wonderful fathers day **

**and I am not one of those lucky people ... but by choice (estrangement)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

After an intense make out session, the two fell asleep together on the couch.

The two woke up the next morning on the couch, piled on top of each other. Elliot woke first but didn't wake Olivia up. He wanted to watch her sleep and to see her peacefully laying next to him. Elliot wished he could wake up like this everyday for the rest of his life. Elliot began running his fingers through her hair and twirling a section of it between his fingers.

Elliot smiled when Olivia squirmed beside him. Olivia tried to roll over but the couch was too small and she almost fell off. Elliot reached over and grabbed her, pulling her as close to him as he could. Olivia rolled over again to face Elliot and snuggled against him, still asleep. Elliot smiled to himself and started playing with her hair again.

Olivia began to wake up and she scrunched her face in the light that was shining in the apartment. Elliot smiled as he tried to block it from her face. Olivia opened her eyes and blinked several times before realizing where she was. Olivia smiled sleepily and Elliot kissed her. Olivia laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Morning." she said sleepily as she tried to roll over again.

Olivia caught herself before she fell off of the couch and Elliot laughed. "That's the second time you did that."

Olivia shrugged. "I'm used to my big bed where I can roll over and not fall off."

Elliot smiled. "Well I'd like to get used to your bed too."

"God, you're such a guy sometimes." Olivia laughed, pushing herself off of the couch to go to the bathroom.

Olivia re-emerged several minutes later to find Elliot still lying down on the couch watching tv. Olivia laughed and pushed his feet off of the couch so she could sit down. Elliot moved his feet back and pulled her down to lay with him. Olivia smiled but rolled over to face him. "We can't just lie here all day."

"Why not?"

Olivia shrugged. Truthfully, she couldn't think of a reason as to why she didn't want to be laying with Elliot all day everyday. The only thing she could think of was why it would be so amazing. "Exactly." Elliot said, sounding very full of himself in a joking way.

Olivia laughed at him and shoved his shoulder back. Elliot faked being hurt before pushing her off of the couch and onto the floor. Olivia was laughing so hard she couldn't even open her eyes. When she finally did, Elliot was hovering over her looking very sexy. Olivia's laughter was gone the moment she saw him hovered over her. Suddenly, she didn't want to laugh anymore.

Before Olivia and Elliot could do anything, the phone rang and the moment was gone. Olivia groaned as Elliot helped her up off of the floor to answer the phone. "Hello?" she answered, sounding frustrated.

Olivia walked back and forth and Elliot watched from the couch where he retook his seat. "Yeah ... I'll be there."

Olivia hung up and groaned as she walked back to sit next to Elliot, who wrapped his arms around her when she sat. "That was Casey. She wants to go to lunch at 2. She says me and her have to 'talk'. Whatever that means."

Elliot watched her talk. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I haven't talked to her much since after the wedding and I know she's going to want to talk about it."

Olivia paused and sighed. "And then there's us."

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"She must know something's going on or at least suspect it. I mean, it's not exactly the best kept secret." Olivia said as she got up and began walking into her bedroom, Elliot following close behind.

"True, but you could always tell her you don't want to talk about it."

Olivia scoffed. "You obviously don't know Casey. She doesn't take 'no' for an answer. But it's not that I don't want to talk to her it's just that I'd rather be here."

"I know what you mean, Livvie."

Olivia laughed.

"What?" Elliot asked, confused.

"That nickname. 'Livvie'."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It's just funny, no one's ever called me that before." Olivia began opening her drawers trying to find clothes to wear.

Elliot said nothing as she picked her clothes out and went into the shower. Before he knew it, he was asleep on her bed. Olivia took a nice, relaxing shower and came out to find Elliot sleeping on her bed. She tip-toed around the bedroom, trying her hardest not to wake him.

Olivia did her hair and make up in the bathroom so that the noise wouldn't wake him up. Olivia came out a half an hour later and Elliot was still asleep. She looked at the clock, it was 12:45 in the morning. She had a little over an hour to meet Casey for lunch which she was terribly regretting having told Casey she would go. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed next to Elliot and leaned down to kiss his forehead and then his cheek.

Elliot rolled over and fell back to sleep, hardly even waking up. Olivia laughed and climbed onto the bed. She laid down next to him, kissing him all over his face. Elliot groaned and woke up. "You're a horrible person." he said jokingly as he opened his eyes.

"And why is that?" She asked, as she continued kissing him.

Elliot began kissing her back as he was now fully awake. "You can't even let a man sleep."

"Well, normally when I'm with a man he doesn't want to sleep." Olivia said seductively, winking as she sat up and patted his leg.

Elliot swung his legs over the edge and sat with her, she leaned into him and sighed. "I really don't want to go."

"Well," Elliot said, rubbing her back. "after that comment I'm not sure I want you to go either."

"You're terrible." Olivia laughed as she looked into his eyes. "But it was true."

Elliot nodded and kissed her passionately. "I believe it."

"I'm hungry." Olivia said smiling as she got off of the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and looked at the contents. There wasn't much but she pulled out a yogurt and decided that would hold her over until lunch with Casey. Olivia sat on the kitchen counter and ate, Elliot laughing and watching her. "What?" she asked as she situated herself on the counter-top.

"Do you ever use the dining room?" Elliot asked as he walked and leaned against the fridge.

Olivia looked at her yogurt and her spoon. "Does this look like dining to you?"

"Well, no." Elliot said shaking his head. "But still I don't think I've ever seen you in that room before."

Suddenly Olivia got up and walked into the dining room and stood there, eating her yogurt. "Now you have."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're so difficult."

Olivia just shrugged and finished her yogurt. She threw it out and the two sat on the couch watching tv and making conversation. Olivia told Elliot all about what she knew Casey would say. She was dreading having to leave the house, something didn't feel right when she kissed Elliot good-bye and walked out of the apartment. Olivia opted for a cab since she didn't feel like taking her car and having to drive.

She had Joe call her a cab and waited with him. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as she waited. "Joe ..."

He slightly turned to fully face her. "The reason Chris isn't a part of my life anymore is because ..."

Olivia was having a harder time saying this that she imagined. It shouldn't be so hard to say. Chris is a rapist. It was easy enough to think it. "I recently found out that Chris had ..."

Joe was patiently waiting, silently hanging on to her every word. Finally Olivia, angry with herself, just blurted it out. "Chris is a rapist."

Joe's expression faltered as he tried to remain his professionalism. "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that Olivia."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I guess it was harder to say than I thought it would be."

"You don't have to apologize, Olivia. I'm just glad you're ok."

She smiled as her cab pulled up and Joe walked over to open the door for her. Olivia got in and told the driver where to go. Olivia sat back in her seat and watched the scenery. She didn't want to go to lunch but she was going to try to make the best of it.

She arrived at the restaurant to find Casey already there. Olivia walked over and looked at her watch. "Am I late?"

Casey shook her head. "I'm early."

"Oh." Olivia said as she sat down and they ordered, sitting in an awkward silence.

"How have you been?" Casey asked, trying to cut the silence.

"I've been good, still shaken but good. How have you been?"

"Good." Casey nodded vigorously. "How's Elliot been?"

Olivia noted the change in her tone. "What does that mean?"

Casey rolled her eyes and looked at Olivia as if it should be obvious. "Well you two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately."

"And ...?"

"What exactly have you two been doing together?" Casey's voice was cold and hard.

"We've been talking. He's been helping me sort out problems that I've been having. We're finally on good terms with our friendship."

Casey scoffed and Olivia had to fight the urge to hit her. "Friendship? Is that what you guys are calling it now?"

Olivia didn't say anything, she was taken aback by Casey's words. "You just couldn't wait to get rid of Chris so you could fuck Elliot."

Olivia had enough and stood up, resisting the urge to throw her drink at Casey. "Listen, Casey. I don't know who you think you are but I'm not fucking Elliot. Elliot is helping me and I'm extremely grateful for it. So unless this conversation is going to end then I'm leaving."

Olivia didn't give Casey a chance to respond as she turned and stormed out of the restaurant. Casey left a fifty on the table to cover the bill and ran after her. She found Olivia trying to hail a cab out front. "It's been three weeks since we've had an actual conversation. You've been with Elliot every waking moment. What could be so important that you need to be with him that much?"

Olivia inhaled trying to calm herself down. "Fine, Casey. I thought I was pregnant with Chris's baby. I thought I was going to have a rapist's child inside of me and as much as I want a baby I don't want his."

Casey suddenly felt like a complete jerk. She had just accused her friend of fucking the person she was running to for comfort. "Liv I ..."

Olivia didn't say anything but got into the cab the pulled up and sped away. Casey cursed herself and went back in to make sure her fifty was enough for the bill.

Olivia, on the other hand, was so angry she was gripping the seat. Her knuckles were turning white and she had to remind herself to calm down. Before Olivia knew what was going on, she saw nothing but white blinding light and heard nothing but the crushing sound of metal. Olivia's thoughts went to Elliot as she felt pain and instantly lost consciousness.

**A/N: Review please :) this update is dedicated to SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe because I'm going to miss her reviews very very much while she's away ! Hope you enjoyed this ! :)**


	26. Accidents Happen

**A/N: Gosh, I don't review for two days and my reviews dwindle down to practically nothing ... I really don't like it :( please review guys !**

**OMG I love lightning ! I think it's the best thing ever :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot was laying on the couch watching a movie when he got the call. It was Cragen. "Yeah, Cap. What's going on?"

"_There's been an accident, Elliot." Cragen said, the worry seeping into his words._

"You mean we caught a case?" Elliot asked, sitting up and turning on the tv.

"_No, Elliot." Cragen sighed. "We don't have a case. It's Liv."_

Elliot almost jumped off of the couch before having to calm himself down. "What do you mean? Where's Liv? Is she ok?"

"_I don't know, Elliot. We got a call saying that one of our detectives was in a car accident and it turned out to be Olivia. We're on our way to Mt. Sinai right now."_

Elliot hung up the phone without responding and threw his shoes on while phoning Joe to tell him to have the car brought around. Elliot made sure everything around the house was off and safe before running out, grabbing a spare key from the glass bowl near the front of the door.

Elliot ran out of the apartment, thankful that the car was waiting and running when he got down there. He sped out into the street as fast as he could. He took the fastest route he could think of at the moment to get to Mt. Sinai. Elliot sped down the street, not caring that he was cutting people off and swerving in between cars. The only thing that he was thinking about was Olivia and if she was ok.

Elliot finally made it to Mt. Sinai and ran into the emergency room, demanding to know where Olivia Benson was. The nurse at the front desk told him to calm down and gave Elliot a minute to compose himself. "Now Sir, who was it you were looking for?"

"Detective Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. I heard she was brought in during a car accident. I'm her partner Elliot Stabler." Elliot's voice was shaky as he tried to remember everything that needed to be said.

"Ok, sir the rest of your family is over there." She pointed to a seating area around the corner. "The doctor will be with you as soon as she's out of surgery."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Surgery? Is she ok?"

The nurse shrugged sympathetically, "I honestly don't know, sir."

Elliot nodded, thanked the woman, and ran over to the area where she told him to go. He thought about how she called the squad his family and assumed she took the meaning of partner differently than it was used. Elliot had gotten used to the confusion between the word 'partners' but he still found it amusing.

Elliot saw Cragen, Casey, Fin, and Munch sitting around staring at the wall doing nothing. Elliot walked into the waiting room and stood as he waited for someone to realize he was there. Cragen was the one who notice him first and stood up. "Elliot."

"What's going on? She's in surgery?" Elliot was trying to get as much information as he could on her condition.

Cragen nodded. "They needed to take out her appendix. She was hit on her right side and they said the glass punctured a hole in her appendix and it was slowly leaking out. They said if they needed to they would do some more reconstruction but that it was hard to tell."

"What do you mean by reconstruction?" Elliot asked as Cragen led him to a chair just in case he passed out.

"I don't know. They said it was only going to happen if it was absolutely necessary."

Elliot quickly surveyed the rest of the gang and saw that Casey had been crying. She noticed Elliot watching her and got up. "I'm going to get a coffee." she managed to get out through her tears.

Elliot got up and followed her, making sure she was ok. "What happened, Casey?"

Casey shrugged.. "I don't know."

"What happened at lunch?" Elliot asked after they got their coffees as well as coffee for the rest of the gang.

Casey began sobbing and Elliot didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort her but he couldn't without feeling awkward. Casey began trying to tell the story of lunch. "I thought she was happy to get rid of Chris so that she could fuck you. That's why I thought you guys were spending so much time together."

Elliot and Casey found a bench near the elevators and sat down, as they drank their coffee. "Then she got defensive and ran out. I followed her and she told me about being pregnant and how she wanted a baby so much but not Chris's. I felt like such an ass. I still do. I can't believe I accused her of being happy her fiancé was a rapist so that she could get with you."

Casey's tears started again and she sobbed on the bench. Elliot did his best to comfort her but he wasn't doing as good of a job as he would have had it been Olivia sitting in front of him crying. "Casey, this isn't your fault."

Casey half-nodded. "I know, but I just feel so guilty saying all of those things to her about you. And I didn't even mean it. I know you're a great guy, Elliot. Really I do. I just didn't know what to think. I felt like I was losing my best friend and there was nothing I could do."

Elliot moved to face Casey and waited for her to look at him before he said anything. "Casey, I know that Olivia doesn't think you actually meant everything you said. She was telling me before she left that you guys haven't talked in a long time and that you were going to be angry about it. She knew it was coming. Now about me and Olivia, I love her very much. More than I've loved anyone. What we have is special and it's different than just a friendship. You don't need to worry about losing Olivia. We can share her." Elliot said, with a little smirk. "She has enough love for the both of us."

Casey sighed and nodded. "God, I'm such a blubbering baby." she said laughing.

Elliot laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Casey sniffed. "So you really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do Casey." Elliot nodded as they got up to walk to the waiting area where the rest of the squad was. Elliot handed out the coffees and they sat in silence, each thinking about different things.

Overall, they were thinking about the same thing: Olivia. But Elliot was thinking about the past few weeks with her and how he needs to tell her that he loves her and confess everything. Fin was thinking about how much Olivia had been like a sister to him and how he couldn't bear the thought of her not being around anymore. Munch was thinking about how she listened to all of his wild conspiracies even when no one else would bother. Casey was thinking about how she would apologize to Olivia and how she would mend their friendship again. Cragen was thinking about Olivia as a daughter and how she didn't know how much he valued her.

They were all lost in their own thoughts for several hours. The doctor finally came up to them walking slowly. "Are you all here for Olivia Benson?"

Cragen stood up, and everyone else followed suit. "Yes, I'm her captain Don Cragen. How is she?"

"Olivia is out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery. We had to take her appendix out, like I told you, but the reconstruction was unnecessary. She will be sleeping for a while but you can go in to see her as long as you are quiet."

They all agreed and the doctor showed them to Olivia's room. They stood inside the door, listening to the beeping of the machine that monitored her heart rate. Elliot walked over to her first, touching her cheek and holding her hand. Cragen motioned for the rest of them to leave as he stayed in the room with Elliot. "Have you told her?" he asked, watching Elliot with Olivia.

Elliot shook his head. "I never got the chance to."

"Do it." Cragen said, his voice almost demanding.

Elliot looked up from Olivia to look at Cragen and study what underlying meaning his words had. "Don't wait, Elliot. You might not get another chance."

Elliot nodded and looked back at Olivia pulling a chair closer to the bed so he could hold her hand while he sat. Cragen put his hand on his shoulder and turned to leave. Before he got to the door he turned around. "Elliot?" he waited to Elliot to face him. "You hurt her, I'll kill you."

Elliot half-smiled but he knew it was true. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Cragen nodded, knowing how true that statement was. He told everyone to go home and that Elliot and Olivia needed some time to work through things. This wasn't a lie. They needed to work through their relationship and these new feelings. Well, the feelings might not be new but the right to explore them as they please is definitely new.

Elliot watched her sleeping peacefully and couldn't believe he almost lost her again. Only this time, she wouldn't have been at work and he wouldn't be able to have tough-ass detective Benson she would just be gone. Elliot shook the thought out of his head and focused on the now since that was all he really had at the moment. He put his head on the bed next to Olivia and fell asleep holding her hand.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	27. From Hospital To Home

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews :)**

**keep it up I love it !**

**Reviews make me update everyday ... when I don't get reviews I start updating every other day ... but then again that makes me get less reviews ... hmm I need to think about this some more.**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia woke up confused as she tried to move. She opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room, and also the one in the bed. Suddenly, the memories of the accident came rushing back to her and she wondered what had happened to her. She slowly lifted her head and saw gauze covering her right lower abdomen. She looked to her left and saw a person who was half-sitting, half-laying on a chair and her bed. She focused her eyes on this person and soon realized it was Elliot.

Olivia half smiled to herself and looked around for a clock. She couldn't find one and decided to try to wake Elliot up. She moved the hand he was laying on and he groaned before remembering everything. Elliot sat up to figure out what had woken him up. He looked at Olivia and saw her watching him. "Hey." he said softly, rubbing his face.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Olivia asked.

Elliot laughed. "The first thing you ask when you wake up in the hospital is how long I have been here. What about how long _you_'ve been in here? Or how about what happened to you?"

Olivia smiled weakly and attempted a shrug. "You're avoiding my question."

Elliot shook his head and looked at his watch. "For about eleven hours."

"Go home, Elliot."

Elliot shook his head and held onto her hand again. "I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia tried to stare him down but she was too tired. Instead she just shrugged, she didn't have the energy to fight with him about something so trivial nor did she want to. "Well, to answer my own questions. You've been in here for about fourteen hours or so and you were in a car accident that punctured your appendix so they removed it."

Olivia only nodded. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep again dreaming of Elliot. Elliot kissed her forehead before she completely drifted to sleep and whispered to her. "I love you, Livvie."

He didn't think Olivia heard him but she did. She heard him loud and clear but the drugs were taking over and she had to sleep, she couldn't fight it any longer.

Olivia woke up several hours later feeling much more energized than she had been. She looked around and noticed the room was slightly brighter but that the shades were pulled. Olivia looked around and found Elliot sprawled out on the chair across the room. Olivia smiled and it was more comfortable to move. She assumed the nurse came in and gave her some more pain medication. Just as she was about to move, the door swung open and the doctor came in. "Hello Olivia."

The doctor was talking slightly loud for the quietness of the room and Olivia had to shush him. She pointed over to the sleeping Elliot and the doctor nodded. "Sorry," he said much more quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Olivia said truthfully. "When can I go home?"

"Whenever you feel up to it. We were only keeping you until you woke up and were able to walk. Would you like to try now?"

Olivia nodded and began to pull the blankets off of her, she wanted to get home as soon as she could. The doctor stood a safe distance away from Olivia, enough so that if she fell he could catch her but not so close that he was intruding on her space. Olivia took shaky steps but they gradually got steadier as she moved across the floor. The doctor smiled at her as she walked. "Looks like you can go home, Ms. Benson."

Olivia smiled, she was feeling a lot better than she was before. She wasn't in pain but she assumed that was the work of the pain killers they had, undoubtably, given her. The doctor left Olivia in the room and she got up, walking over to Elliot. She tickled his face and giggled as he squirmed, she loved waking him up. Elliot seemed to remember that she was in the hospital and his eyes shot open. "What are you doing up?" he practically yelled.

Olivia put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Relax, the doctor said I can leave now."

Elliot furrowed his brow and his eyes widened. "But you were just in a car accident and had surgery."

Olivia shrugged. "I guess everything checked out, so I'm leaving."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You better not be lying to me. I swear Liv if I walk out of here with you and we get chased by hospital attendants and doctors because you weren't supposed to leave I'll kill you."

"Very funny." Olivia laughed but soon cringed. "It hurts to laugh."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Well that's going to be a problem since I'm an extremely funny person."

"Please." Olivia said looking him up and down. "Funny? You? Yeah, right."

Elliot faked a hurt expression and Olivia tried her hardest not to laugh. Olivia got dressed in some clothes that apparently Casey had brought by for her while they were both sleeping along with a note apologizing for everything that she had said and hoping Olivia was ok. Olivia read the note over and over before putting it in the bag and walking into the bathroom to get dressed. Olivia had to practically fight Elliot to make him stay out of the bathroom while she got dressed. "What if you fall?" he asked, trying to shove himself through the door.

"You'll be the first to know." Olivia said as she pushed him out of the way and locked the door behind her.

Olivia came out several minutes later and in more pain than when she went in. It hurt her to move a lot and getting dressed took a lot of moving. The doctor came in and told Olivia everything that she needed to know and, conveniently, wrote it all done just in case she forgot. Olivia tried to refuse the wheelchair but the nurse made her get in it. "It's hospital protocol Miss. Please just get in the wheelchair."

Olivia finally surrendered and sat in the wheelchair. Elliot walked beside her holding her things and making comments that made Olivia have to bite her lip in order to stop laughing. It was going to be a long few weeks.

Elliot invited himself to live with Olivia and that was fine with her, but of course she made a big deal about it. They pulled up to her apartment and immediately Joe came rushing out. "What happened?"

"I was in a car accident and they had to take my appendix out." Olivia said as Elliot helped her out of the car. Joe helped carry some of her things and even momentarily left his place at the door to bring them to her floor.

Olivia told him this wasn't necessary but he refused to take 'no' for an answer. The way Elliot saw it they were more alike than they realized. They were both stubborn and had different personalities. Once you really got to know Joe, he was funny which was such a surprise considering how he never laughs on the job. Olivia also has two different personalities: the one she lets everyone see, the guarded one and then the one she lets no one see, no one besides Elliot that is.

The got to her apartment and Olivia thanked Joe, tipping him extra and refusing to take it back. Olivia settled herself onto the couch with the help of Elliot as he put her things away. Olivia watched him as he tidied up her house and cooked while she watched tv. Olivia scoffed, basically her only form of verbal emotion. "What?" Elliot asked looking up from the table he was cleaning.

"How did Kathy ever let you go?" Olivia asked shaking her head at the stupidity of some people.

Elliot shrugged and walked over to kiss her. "I don't know, but it's better for you so you shouldn't be complaining."

Olivia smiled. "I wasn't."

Elliot began to walk away and go back into the kitchen to continue cooking. "El!" she called after him.

He turned and waited for her to say whatever she had to say. Olivia took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you too."

**A/N: Review please :)**


	28. The Morning After

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews :) there were so many (not that I'm complaining about it lol) I'm just saying that I love them so much and I would loveeeee to get that many reviews for every single chapter and every single time I update :) love yous :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot smiled and completely turned to face her. "You heard me?"

Olivia nodded. "I wasn't asleep yet."

"So I see you're keeping secrets from me already?" Olivia asked, jokingly as Elliot turned into the kitchen.

She knew they could still hear each other as long as the door was kept open, which Elliot made sure it was. "Only the big ones." Elliot yelled back as he turned off the stove and started putting the finishing touches on the pasta.

Elliot had confined Olivia to her couch, he told her if she got up he would have the food all to himself and leave her. Olivia, of course, didn't want that but pretended like she didn't care. She knew that Elliot was only kidding, he would never leave her in her condition. Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to get into a comfortable eating position on the couch. Elliot came out with two steaming hot bowls of spaghetti on a tray.

Olivia smiled at him as he placed the tray closer to her than to himself and they waited for it to cool down until they began eating. Olivia wanted to itch her wounds so badly, they were bothering the hell out of her. She tried to take her mind off of it by enjoying the meal Elliot so kindly made for her but it was no use. She ate the meal in silence, trying her hardest not to itch them because she knew it would hurt.

Elliot noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Olivia said, as she shook her head. "They're just really itchy."

Elliot nodded. "I thought you were in pain."

"I wish." Olivia scoffed. "At least I can take something for pain, I can't take anything for itch."

Elliot smiled, put their empty bowls on the table, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "It'll get better."

Olivia half-nodded and leaned into him as best as she could. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you, Livvie." Elliot said, as soon as she closed her eyes.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at him, trying hard not to laugh. "I love you too, El."

"What no Ellie?" Elliot asked, making a fake hurt expression.

Olivia couldn't stop her laughter this time but the pain wasn't as bad as she was expecting. "Well excuse me, I guess I'll call you Ellie from now on."

Elliot nodded. "Good, you better."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She kissed him and put her head back on his shoulder. "I really do love you, Olivia ."

Olivia nodded against his shoulder. "I know you do. I really do love you too, Elliot."

Olivia kept her eyes closed but she couldn't sleep. She kept wondering if it was too soon after Chris to start seeing Elliot. Some people might consider what they've been doing the past couple of weeks as seeing each other but it wasn't as formal as boyfriend/girlfriend. She felt Elliot sigh and shake his head and she wondered what he was thinking about. "What?" she whispered, not wanting to disrupt the quiet air in the apartment.

"Just thinking." he said, slightly shaking his head.

"About what?"

"You."

Olivia opened her eyes and rolled them. "Is this going to turn into a game of twenty questions? Because I'm really bad at that game."

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about how I should've checked into his file so much earlier. It just never crossed my mind. You were happy so I pretended to be happy."

Olivia stopped him with a quick kiss on his lips. "El, stop. You did the right thing, and it's better later than never, right?"

Elliot half-nodded. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Elliot nodded and she pulled away from his shoulder to tell him. "When you came in on my wedding day, the first time, and you were watching me from the doorway it felt like I was going to marry you. It felt like you were trying to sneak a peek at your bride before I walked down the aisle. It was only in that moment, Elliot, that one single moment did I feel completely at ease. I felt like I was doing the right thing. But, of course, I remembered it wasn't you I was marrying it was Chris. While I was happy about marrying Chris, it didn't give me the same feeling of ease as when I thought it was you who I'd be meeting at that alter. That scared me. It was in that one moment when I thought I was making the biggest mistake of my life."

Elliot kissed her forehead and pulled her as close to him as he could without hurting her. "Don't worry, Livvie if I have anything to say about it the next time you walk down that aisle, you'll be meeting me at that altar."

Olivia smiled against his chest. "Promise, Ellie?"

"Promise, Livvie."

Olivia slowly drifted to sleep in Elliot's arms and had an amazingly deep sleep.

XOXOXOXO

Olivia woke up the next morning to noise. It was Casey walking through the living room. "Casey?" Olivia asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

Casey walked over to them, being mindful of Elliot who was still sleeping. "I came to check on you." she whispered, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "How are you feeling?"

"It's itchy." Olivia said, having to fight the urge to scratch at her stitches. "And they hurt."

Casey immediately jumped up. "Do you need your medication? I can get it for you."

Olivia half-nodded and pointed over to the bottle on the other side of the coffee table. Casey reached over and grabbed it, taking out one big pill. She walked into the kitchen, still holding the pill to get Olivia a bottle of water. Olivia watched her as she walked back over. "I could've taken it without water." Olivia said matter-of-factly.

Casey shrugged. "You need to keep hydrated anyway."

Olivia rolled her eyes and swallowed the pill and the water. "You sound like Elliot."

"We just want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible." Casey said, taking the water bottle from Olivia and putting the cap back on.

"This wasn't your fault, Casey." Olivia said when the silence became too much between the two of them.

Casey nodded. "Yes, it was. If I wasn't such a jerk to you, you wouldn't have ran out and you wouldn't have gotten into the cab. If you never got into the cab then you would've never been in the accident and you wouldn't be lying here in pain."

Casey looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Case, stop it. Come here."

Olivia detached herself from Elliot and was surprised when he didn't wake up. She leaned forward as best as she could and gave Casey the best hug she could manage. Casey was cautious to hug Olivia because she didn't want to hurt her anymore. Olivia felt her hesitance. "I'm not going to break, Case."

Casey managed a smile. "I know, you never do."

Olivia noted the second meaning to her words and shook her head. "I did."

Casey furrowed her brow and Olivia continued. "In the park with Elliot, when I thought I was pregnant, I started crying harder than I've ever cried in my life and it felt like everything was being released from me. I finally broke."

Olivia's words were soft and gentle but Casey could tell she was angry at herself for breaking. "Don't be mad at yourself, Liv. It was bound to happen eventually, no one's that strong. Not even you."

Olivia nodded. She knew, especially after her wedding day, that she couldn't handle everything that was thrown at her. She couldn't be so tough all the time, she needed someone there for her at all times. She looked back at Elliot, who was still sleeping, and smiled. He was her rock and their relationship was sturdier than ever. He was the one she could go to and the one who would always be there when she broke. Together they would explore this new 'breaking' thing and work through it like they always did.

Olivia got up and Casey hovered around her, as if she was a child learning how to walk. "Casey, seriously I'm fine."

Casey nodded ans stepped back, but she still followed her around just in case. Olivia went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, noticing there was another toothbrush in the holder. It was Elliot's. Olivia smiled as she brushed her teeth, it was almost like their declaration of their relationship. She stared at it for several minutes and then turned to leave.

Casey was standing outside the door waiting. Elliot came running out looking panicked. When he saw Casey and Olivia he visibly calmed down. Olivia giggled slightly. "Don't worry so much, babe. I'm strong."

Elliot nodded and scoffed. "I know, I know."

Olivia smiled at him and kissed him. "I'm ok."

Elliot nodded and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Olivia smiled and turned to face Casey. Casey was about to say something to her but her phone rang and cut her off. It was Liz. She needed Casey for a meeting and there were no excuses for not going. Casey said good-bye to Olivia and Elliot and rushed out.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and hugged Elliot from behind and he rubbed her arms when they were wrapped around his torso. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Elliot smiled. "It's hard not to."

Olivia furrowed her brow and Elliot explained. "Well, I have this amazingly beautiful woman with me and thousands of men who want her, how could I not be scared?"

Olivia giggled, happy that she took her pill. "Well, you don't have to worry. I don't want them."

**A/N: Review please :)**


	29. Notes, Dinner, Date

**A/N: Ok, what is going on?! Whenever I say I love the number of reviews I've been getting, I get less. Whenever I say I hate the number of reviews I've been getting, I get more. **

**Well this last chapter only got 3 reviews ... it was pretty pathetic guys ...**

**Soooo ... for your punishment I didn't update ... well that and I was at a party ...**

**Disclaimer ... nope**

Several weeks had passed and Elliot and Olivia were getting closer. They still hadn't been out on an actual, official date but Elliot wanted to make sure Olivia was completely healed, physically and emotionally, before they took their relationship to the next level and Olivia respected him even more that he was so careful not to hurt her.

They had a week of bliss but Olivia was getting bored in her house. She was still injured and had to avoid strenuous activities and lifting objects above five pounds. Elliot helped out with the lifting but there was nothing they could to about avoiding strenuous activities. Elliot tried not to think about being with his partner, but it was a complete failure. Olivia tried not to think about the fact that she was constantly alone with Elliot and sleeping in the same bed wrapped in Elliot's arms as a sexual thing, for her own sanity, but it was the hardest thing she's had to do in her life.

Olivia returned to work two days earlier than her doctor told her but she fought with Elliot about it for a week. He finally realized that there was no why he was going to win and decided to let her go as long as she was on desk duty and that he could be with her in case she got hurt. Olivia was verbally opposed to the idea of Elliot following her around all day but she realized it was the only way to get back to work and agreed,

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when she heard Elliot get up. She looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." Elliot yawned as he walked away, intentionally brushing past her.

Olivia smiled and tried to focus on her computer screen even though it was almost impossible to think about anything besides Elliot. If Olivia had it her way they wouldn't wait another minute, but she knew he was being a gentleman and that he wanted her to be ready.

Elliot came back but didn't start working. Instead, he put his feet up on the desk and leaned back and closed his eyes. She rolled her eyes; Cragen wasn't in and he was already slacking off. Olivia perfectly aimed a pencil at his head and he almost fell backward in his chair. "Trying to hurt me, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head and got up from her chair, not taking her eyes off of his. She leaned on his desk and crossed her arms. "Oh don't worry, you'll know when I'm trying to hurt you." Elliot's eyes widened at her voice. He was sure it was the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.

Elliot had to push his chair in farther under the desk as she stood next to him. Olivia tried not to laugh at his obviously growing discomfort. "Really, and when will that be?" he asked, trying to sound as if he was the one in control even though he so clearly wasn't.

"Whenever you want it to be. You're the one holding out." Olivia said as she winked. She loved making him so uncomfortable and watching him squirm.

Elliot chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't you still have stitches?"

Olivia shook her head.

"When did you get them taken out?" Elliot asked, not remembering any appointment being gone to or even set.

"I didn't. They dissolved." Olivia said and lifted her shirt slightly to show one of the scars.

Elliot reached out to touch it but Olivia pulled her shirt down. "Not yet, Mr. Stabler. We're in work, remember?"

Elliot scoffed. "Be daring, Liv."

Olivia leaned close to Elliot's ear. "I am daring."

Her hot breath against his skin and the sexy tone of her voice made Elliot inch further under his desk and his breathing became quick and shallow. There was no denying it: Olivia was in complete control. Olivia winked and kissed him on the cheek as she turned to walk back to her desk. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her but ignored them and tried to work.

Several minutes passed when a paper landed on Olivia's desk. She looked up at Elliot who pretended like he had no idea what was going on and Olivia rolled her eyes as she opened it.

_Livvie -_

_Dinner. Tonight. 8:30_

_-El 3_

Olivia laughed at the heart after his name and wrote back.

_Is this a date?_

_-Livvie ; )_

She chucked it at Elliot's head but he saw it and moved his head just in time. He gave Olivia a fake glare and she smiled. Elliot wrote back and chucked the note back at Olivia, he laughed when it hit her square in the forehead. "Score!"

Olivia raised her eyebrow at him and looked around the squad room. There was no one important around and she looked back to him. "You're so lucky, if there were people in here you wouldn't be scoring ever."

Elliot almost laughed at her boldness but didn't want to get her mad. He knew she was kidding by the light in her eyes but her voice was serious, her signature cover. Olivia smirked as she read the note.

_it's either that or I'm telling you we need a divorce ... either way it's a free dinner._

_-El_

Olivia laughed and quickly scribbled one back before going to the bathroom.

_Well it looks like I need an attorney now._

_It better be some place good for our last dinner as a married couple ..._

_- livvie _

Elliot rolled his eyes and for a split second, as she got up, thought she was actually going to call an attorney. Olivia clarified for him. "Bathroom." she yelled back over her shoulder, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

It was 7:45 and there was hardly any work left to do. They couldn't leave until eight and even though Cragen wasn't in, they didn't want him to come back and see them all gone. Olivia came back and found the note back on her desk. She looked at Elliot who had since turned off his computer and was trying to balance his pen on his face. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and his stupidity and opened the note.

_And maybe we'll even get in a last married romp before we sign the papers._

_- el ; )_

Olivia laughed Munch looked up from his desk to look at her. She pretended not to notice him as she wrote back. Once Munch looked away, she threw it over their desks.

_Well ... I do have my new boyfriend coming over after you leave, but I guess I can fit you in ; )_

_-liv_

Elliot read it and faked a hurt expression as he got up and put his coat on. He waited for Olivia and they walked out together. "New boyfriend, Liv? You can just replace your husband like that?"

Olivia nodded as she got into the car. "He was a jerk anyway."

Elliot scoffed. "I met him before, he was a great guy. You just don't know what you're giving up."

"I probably don't." Olivia said as she looked through her phone.

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. Elliot was hoping Joe was done with the dinner arrangements as they pulled up to the apartment building.

**A/N: Review please.**


	30. Dinner and Dessert

**A/N: I've been updating less since I've been getting less reviews ... if you guys are good and I get a lot of reviews for the next couple of chapters ... I'll start updating every day again. But if I don't, I won't and I might even start updating less.**

**So, it would be in your best interest to update ...**

**Disclaimer: nope**

Elliot let Olivia go into the apartment building before him as he waiting back to look at Joe. As soon as Olivia couldn't see Joe anymore, he nodded and smirked. Elliot nodded and smiled back, having to take long strides to catch up to Olivia.

Olivia smiled when he was standing next to her as they waited for the elevator. "What was that about?"

Elliot shook his head. "Just some guy stuff."

Olivia nodded and dropped it. She was curious but felt confident that if it was actually important that Elliot would've told her. More and more, Olivia was getting used to the idea of being with Elliot. She was slowly growing a sense of security around being his and him being hers. It didn't scare her anymore that they could get fired for whatever they were doing or going to do. It was just them and only them.

Olivia walked over to her apartment door, their apartment door, and opened it. She started to walk in but it was so dark she hesitated. Elliot gave her a reassuring nudge and she continued walking. Elliot closed the door behind them, engulfing them in the darkness. "El, what's going on?"

She felt Elliot shrug as he walked behind her, his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. Olivia smiled and leaned her head back. "No, really" she said, trying to hide her obvious enjoyment. "What's going on?"

Elliot reached over and flicked on the light for the hallway and the living room. Olivia saw nothing different and looked at Elliot funnily. She was about to ask him again what was going on but he nudged her to keep walking and she did. Olivia looked at Elliot skeptically as she walked, trying to find out exactly what he was up to. Elliot led her into the kitchen which seemed the same as they left it hours before. Elliot pushed her through the door into the dining room and Olivia gasped at the sight.

There were candles everywhere and the lights were dimmed. She looked on the ground and saw flower pedals scattered all over the floor and the table. There were two places on either end of the table set and the chairs were already pulled out. Olivia looked back at Elliot. "Dinner?" he asked slyly.

Olivia smiled and half rolled her eyes. She walked over to a chair and Elliot helped her into her seat. "When did you do all this?" she asked, trying to remember when he left the precinct without her.

"I didn't." Elliot said. "Well, I was going to but I didn't want you to get suspicious when I just left randomly early so I called Joe from the precinct and told him exactly what to do and he did it."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Looks like Joe's more a part of my life than I thought he was."

Elliot nodded. "He definitely comes in handy sometimes."

"You know, before he even ever met you he knew you were someone special." Olivia said as she ate.

"How?"

"Well after mine and Chris's first date, I came back and you called me and I was down in the lobby with Joe and we were talking. After a while he asked me about Chris and my work and you came up as a topic of conversation. He told me I talked more fondly of you than of Chris. I told him it was just because I knew you longer and I had more to talk about with you. I don't think he believed me, but he pretended like he did."

Elliot laughed. "He definitely didn't believe you. I bet you were using your lying voice and everything."

"He didn't know my lying voice back then." Olivia laughed with him.

"But he does now so I bet he's piecing it all together." Elliot said as he pointed his fork towards her, gesturing that he made his point.

"Oh please. I highly doubt he's thinking about that night anymore. He doesn't need anymore information, we practically live together anyway." Olivia said, mimicking his gesture with the fork.

"But he knows I was only here for moral support and to help you while you were injured." Elliot said, once again gesturing with his fork.

"But you weren't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we weren't exactly goodie-goodies up here after everything happened." Olivia said. "And I'm pretty sure he knew about it."

"Well it's not like we were screaming it from the rooftop or anything."

"But still we were together all the time, we still are. It's a pretty obvious arrangement." Olivia said as she finished her meal.

"Oh please Olivia, you act as if we're committing a crime up here or something. We're just two people." Elliot said as he got up and walked over to her seat, his eyes never leaving Olivia's. Olivia stood up to meet him just as he got in front of her. "Two people in love."

"It's almost like a crime." Olivia said matter-of-factly, standing straighter than Elliot. "At least with work."

Elliot half nodded. "But the thing is, we don't care about work. We only care about each other. We always have, we always will."

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep, El." Olivia said, knowing that she was going into unchartered waters with him and that scared her more than anything in the world.

"I don't."

Olivia's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. She cleared her throat and managed an "Oh." before Elliot kissed her. He could sense her discomfort but also her love that was underneath all of the fear and the pain. Elliot knew it was there and knew that he would have to work hard to coax it out into the open. The actual open, with work and friends and anyone else who came into their lives.

Olivia and Elliot were fighting for control but Elliot won inevitably. Olivia was still so taken aback by the dinner and everything that was happening and how fast it was happening that she was in no position to be in control tonight. That was fine with Elliot, he still had to get her back for her scene in the squad room.

Before Olivia knew what was going on, Elliot had her pinned beneath him on the dining room carpet. Olivia was tugging at the hem of his shirt but he shook his head. "You first."

Olivia smiled and arched her back when he started pulling up her shirt. Elliot kissed his way up as he pulled the shirt up, which sent chills through Olivia's spine and every nerve in her body. Olivia almost moaned but stopped herself by biting her lip and inhaling as deep as her lungs would let her. Elliot could sense she was trying to fight it. "Holding out on me, Liv?"

Olivia scoffed. "Please, you act like your some kind of god."

In reality, he was. Olivia was trying to deflate his ego before it got too big for his head but it was driving her crazy how she could be so turned on by something so little. "Well it looks like I have to up the ante for you."

Olivia smiled and nodded. In her head, she was slightly nervous just how much he would up the ante and just how much she could take of it all. Olivia didn't know when it happened, but all of a sudden her bra was sliding down her arms. Now, in Olivia's book, that was skilled. She never had someone able to take her bra off, not only that fast but, fast enough to have her not even notice it was happening. Olivia's breathing was getting shallower and she was trying not to let it show and let Elliot know he was getting the upper hand. Elliot, on the other hand, already knew that he had the upper hand and he was taking full advantage of seeing Olivia being so vulnerable and being so turned on in front of him, because of him.

Olivia was completely stripped down without even remembering when half of her garments came off. It was then that Olivia began to tug at his shirt again and Elliot laughed. "You just can't wait, can you?"

"I think I've waited long enough." Olivia said as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"True." Elliot said as Olivia started unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down.

Olivia looked into his eyes which showed nothing but love with a hint of lust. Olivia was sure her eyes mimicked that exactly. She felt a familiar feeling in her stomach and she squirmed at the feel. The butterfly feeling was annoying her but she was sure they wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

Olivia couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her mouth when Elliot sucked on one of her swollen nipples. Elliot continued what he was doing and moved over to the other one, mimicking his actions. Olivia felt as if she was going to climax in that very moment. She wanted Elliot in her, she needed him in her. "El ..." her voice was breathy and pleading.

"I know, Liv" Elliot said, looking her in the eyes and caressing the side of her face. "I know."

Olivia arched her back and her head rolled back, this gave Elliot the perfect opportunity to mark her. He knew she didn't like to be marked but since it was him, she probably wouldn't care. Olivia dug her nails into his back as she tried to make it as clear to him as possible that she needed him now.

"I got it, Liv." Elliot said, trying to position himself.

He knew if he didn't do something besides torture her, he would be a dead man once it was all over. Without even asking her if she was ready, since he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question he quickly entered her. He let her adjust for a minute before he began moving. Olivia climaxed almost instantly and she moaned Elliot's name. Elliot wanted to make her experience it more and more and he wanted to hear her moaning his name in the heat of the moment.

Elliot knew exactly what spot to touch as he reached down between them and began fingering her. Olivia was in completely heaven as she came a second time a good twenty minutes of torture after the first one. Elliot, after holding out until Olivia was completely satisfied, came and slowly climbed off of her. Olivia was still kissing him as he climbed off and continued to kiss him as he laid next to him. He stopped kissing her and brushed away parts of her hair that had fallen in her face. "I love you." Olivia whispered and Elliot leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you more."

Olivia smiled back at him and Elliot looked around the dining room. "Looks like I can't complain about never using this dining room."

Olivia laughed at him and nodded. "Guess not."

**A/N: Review please :)**


	31. Poor Casey

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating guys ! My computer got a virus ... well actually 809 viruses to be exact ... and it was being fixed. I've been going insane without it but I've been thinking of some really good ideas for this story as well as others. :) so sorry guys ... hope you can forgive me !**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Elliot and Olivia spent the rest of the night curled up in each other's arms. Elliot was happy to see that Joe had folded a blanket and put it next to the table because he used it to cover himself and Olivia as they slept on the dining room floor. The two were sleeping peacefully when a scream awoke them both. Olivia, forgetting where she was, almost jumped up and ran. She opened her eyes and, remembering the events of the night before, looked to find Elliot looking equally as confused sitting up next to her. She looked around to find out where the scream came from and found Casey standing in the doorway looking completely mortified. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Casey was saying, covering her eyes with her shaking hand.

Olivia, not realizing she was still naked, tried to move closer to Casey before Casey stopped her. "Oh my god, please don't. I think I've seen enough."

Olivia looked confused before looking down and realized she was naked and scrambled for the blanket. "What ... What are you doing here, Case?"

"Well you weren't answering your phone and I was worried." Casey said, now facing the complete opposite direction of Elliot and Olivia. "I thought something was wrong with you but apparently not. Me, on the other hand, is a different story."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, fixing herself into a more comfortable and covered position.

"Well," Casey said, rubbing her hand over her face. "I just walked in to find two of my friends on the floor of their dining room, naked. It's extremely traumatizing."

Olivia didn't say anything. There was nothing she could think of to make the situation less awkward. Instead, Casey took the opportunity to leave. "Well, I'm going to go now. I have to see if there's anyway I can completely wipe out this incident from my memories."

Casey walked out of the dining room, not daring to look back at the couple still sitting on the floor. Olivia looked at Elliot who was still trying to focus his eyes and completely wake up. Olivia began smiling and before she knew it, she was laughing as hard as she could.

Elliot looked down at her as she fell back from laughing so hard. "What?"

"That was so embarrassing." Olivia managed to say through the laughter. "But so funny."

Elliot shook his head at the brunette next to him. "You're just a cruel person. Getting pleasure from other people's traumatizing events."

"Oh come on," Olivia said, her laughter slowly starting to die down. "You can't possibly tell me that you don't see the humor in this situation."

"You're right, I can't." Elliot said, kissing her.

Olivia's laughter was completely gone and all she could focus on was Elliot. "Did you hear her?"

Olivia looked at him funnily. "Who? Casey? Of course I did, who didn't?"

"No. I meant about the walking in on her two friends part." When Olivia didn't say anything he continued. "She said 'I just walked in to find two of my friends on the floor of their dining room'."

Elliot made sure he stressed the word 'their'. Olivia finally got it. "Oh, I get it. She implied that we were living together."

Elliot nodded and playfully tapped her on the forehead. "Blonde moment?"

"Well, I had other things on my mind, other more important things." Olivia said seductively, as she looked directly into his eyes.

Elliot positioned himself so that he was hovering over Olivia as he kissed her. Olivia, involuntarily, moaned into his mouth and Elliot took this as the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss and further their contact. Elliot reached his hand down to her stomach and traced his fingers over it, giving her visible goose bumps. Olivia rubbed her hands up and down his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Olivia?" she heard a voice say. Olivia looked up and saw Casey with her eyes covered once again, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Casey?"

"Are you doing anything for lunch? I have some things to talk to you about." Casey asked, as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Olivia looked at Elliot who was still hovering over her. "Do you think you can be without me for a few hours?"

Elliot faked a sad look. "Well, it's going to be hard Liv. But I guess I could lend you out for a while."

Olivia hit him jokingly in the stomach. "I think that's a yes, Casey."

"Ok, I'll come get you at 1." Casey said as she started to turn to leave again. Casey stopped short and turned, expertly covering her eyes in time. "You guys can't give it a rest, can you?"

Elliot looked down at Olivia and mimicked her words from earlier. "We've waited long enough."

Casey groaned, almost in disgust and quickly got out of the apartment not touching anything for the chance it could've been involved in the wild night they obviously had.

Olivia started to get up, much to Elliot's dismay. "Where are you going?"

"You heard her." Olivia said, as she got up and took the blanket with her. "I have to be ready at one. So I might as well start now since you're going to do everything in your power to keep me here."

Elliot laughed and got up, trying to get the blanket back from her possession. Olivia only gave it up when they came to the bathroom door. "I'm not going to need this anymore."

"So that means I can't come in with you?" Elliot asked, taking the blanket from her.

"El, I wanna get clean not dirty."

"Why not both?" he asked, seductively raising his eyebrows.

"El, you and I both know that if we get in that shower together, nothing will get cleaned." she said, as she shut the door ending the conversation.

Elliot shook his head and walked back out into the dining room to retrieve his clothing. Elliot put on his clothes and waited in the living room, watching tv. He didn't know exactly what he was watching but it was a movie about a couple who were trying to hold everything together for the sake of their children. Elliot quickly changed the channel and it landed on yet another movie. This one suited him better, it was about a man trying to gain the affection of the woman he loved even though she hardly gave him the time of day.

Elliot was watching the movie for an hour before he noticed Olivia still hadn't come down from her shower. He walked up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He wanted to surprise her if he could. He poked his head into her bedroom to see her looking at a pile of clothes on her bed. He walked in slowly and before he even got close to her she spoke. "Do you think I should go with the red shirt or the blue shirt?"

Elliot looked confused. Was she talking to him or to herself? It was almost as if she was reading his mind. "And yes, I'm talking to you."

"But how did you ...?"

"I just sensed you." Olivia said, smirking as she held up the red and the blue shirts she was talking about. "So? Red or blue?"

Elliot took a long look at both of them and Olivia. "Red."

She nodded and didn't even second guess his opinion. She put the blue shirt back in the dresser drawer and began trying to pick out jeans. She narrowed it down to her two favorite skinny jeans. She decided that the darker shade worked better with the red. Next was the shoes, she chose red heels that matched her shirt perfectly. Olivia hardly ever wore heels, but she liked to throw them in the mix every once and a while and keep people on their toes.

Olivia set her hair into big rollers to make big, loose curls and started on her smoky effect makeup. It was 1:10 and Olivia couldn't believe she spent so much time in the shower. She had just gotten out when Elliot came up the stairs looking to surprise her. Olivia came down ten minutes later fully ready and waiting for Casey. Elliot tried to keep his jaw shut when she walked down the stairs. It was all he could do to not picture her naked and under him, like she was just hours before. He cleared his throat and tried to make it look like he was composed. "Where are you guys going to lunch?"

Olivia shrugged. "She didn't tell me."

"Then how did you know what to wear?"

"I didn't." Olivia said, smiling at his obvious confusion about the way women work. "I improvised."

Elliot nodded as if he understood but he really didn't. The doorbell rang and Olivia walked over to the buzzer to tell Casey she'd be right down. Olivia grabbed her purse and kissed Elliot goodbye. As she walked out, Elliot stopped her. He ran over to her and kissed her passionately in the doorway. "I love you."

Olivia smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too."

Olivia took the elevator down because she was in heels and met Casey in the lobby. She gave a knowing look at Joe and laughed as he tried to keep his composure. "I hope you had a nice night, Miss Benson."

Olivia nodded and tried not to laugh. "I did, Joe. Thank you."

Olivia and Casey got into Casey's car but said nothing. Olivia didn't know exactly what to say after this morning. It was an extremely awkward experience and there was nothing that could be said to make it any better. Finally, Casey broke the thick silence of the car. "So, you hungry?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since dinner."

Casey nodded and a smirk appeared on her face. "What? No dessert?"

Olivia looked at her and laughed. "Shut up, Casey."

Casey held her hands up for a split second, defensively. "It was just a question."

Olivia smiled but didn't look at Casey, she knew exactly the look she would give her. It was her I-know-what-you-did-last-night-and-I'm-going-to-rub-it-in look. Olivia focused her attention out of the window for the rest of the car ride. They pulled up to a restaurant that Olivia and Casey visited often when they started getting close.

They sat down and ordered their usual orders and waited. "So, what are these 'things' you have to talk to me about?"

"Well," Casey said, taking a sip of her drink. "I met someone."

Olivia's face broke out in a huge smile. "Really? Who is he? Do I know him? Is he cute?"

Casey laughed at Olivia and waited for her to stop asking questions. "You do know him, actually. He's a friend."

Olivia eyed Casey skeptically. "Case ... who is he?"

"He's a colleague, actually." This eased Olivia's fears of it being Chris.

"A colleague named ...?" Olivia pressed for details.

Olivia began to take a sip of her drink, she had a feeling she was going to need it. "John Munch."


	32. Moving In ?

1**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. And especially to I-love-benson who's reviews I love so much :)**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia, realizing that taking a sip of her drink was a bad idea, almost choked on her drink and spent the next few minutes coughing and trying to catch her breath. "Munch ?! What are you insane?"

Olivia knew how insensitive that sounded but she couldn't help it. It was such a shock that she didn't know what to think or even what to feel. Part of her was happy that Casey was dating, but the other part was disgusted that it was Munch. There was nothing wrong with Munch as a person and as a friend but when it came to dating him, it was just awkward. The guy had four divorces already that's just proof that being with him is weird and not going to work.

Olivia could see that she offended Casey so she tried to save herself. "I mean ...uh ... so Munch, huh? Since when?"

Casey just stared at Olivia and it seemed, to Olivia at least, that she was trying to burn holes through Olivia's face. "Come on, Case. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it, it just really wasn't who I was expecting."

"Who were you expecting, Olivia?" Casey asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know, Casey. Just not Munch."

"So you're saying you don't want me to be with him?" Casey asked, after thanking the waiter for the food.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I want you to be with whoever you want to be with, Case. It was just a shock and I overreacted." Olivia said, trying to justify what she said. "Now come on, Casey. Tell me when it happened."

Casey kept her guard for a minute but let it go and started eating. "It hasn't."

Olivia looked at her, funnily and waited for Casey to explain. When she didn't, Olivia prompted her. "What do you mean it hasn't?"

"Well, he asked me on a date and I accepted but we haven't actually been out on the date." Casey said and Olivia nodded, understanding now.

"So when are you?" Olivia asked, taking a sip of her drink now that it was safe.

"Tonight." Casey said, nonchalantly. Inside, she was going insane. She never realized that she had all of these feelings for Munch but when she actually thought back and took a good, hard look at their seemingly non-existent relationship it was there, barely but it was there.

Olivia nodded, watching Casey for any sign of nervousness or anything that would give away how she's feeling about the date. Casey did a good job hiding her feelings but Olivia wasn't about to give up. "So, where is he taking you?"

Casey shrugged. "He told me it was a surprise."

"Oh." Olivia said. It was all she could think of to say. She was trying to figure out what Casey was thinking about the whole date with Munch. It seemed like she actually liked him but she wasn't sure.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Liv?" Casey asked, after she finished her drink and waved the waiter over for another.

"Of course."

"With you and Elliot ... when I walked in ... was last night ..." Casey couldn't figure out exactly how to word her question but Olivia knew what she was trying to ask and saved her from the awkwardness.

"Yes, Case. Last night was the first time." Olivia was getting a smirk on her face but she didn't want Casey to know she was laughing at her and her uncomfortableness.

"And was it ...?"

Now, Olivia couldn't contain her laughter. "Yes, it was."

Olivia almost reminisced about how amazing it actually was but stopped herself when she remembered not only that she was with Casey, but that she was in public. Casey laughed with her now and it was almost as if an air was lifted from the two friends. Casey was happy knowing that the couple waited and that Olivia knew about Munch. Olivia was happy that she didn't have to hide anything from Casey about Elliot, not like she would anyway.

The two talked about normal everyday things ranging from work to the weekend. Olivia and Casey finished their lunch and went back to Olivia's apartment. Olivia knew Elliot would still be there but she decided it would be best to make sure they were both over the awkwardness of the morning's incident. Surprisingly when the pair got to Olivia's apartment, Elliot was no where to be found. Olivia walked into the dining room and found a note on the table telling her he went home to shower and change but that he would be back soon.

Olivia went back out into the living room to tell Casey that Elliot wasn't there when she found Casey standing awkwardly around the living room. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't know what you two touched last night so I'm just not going to touch anything." Casey said, standing and looking at the couch wishing she could sit down on it.

"Casey, seriously? We only 'touched' the dining room floor so you have nothing to worry about." Olivia said, as she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to get some water.

Olivia came back out into the living room with two bottles and found that her words had convinced Casey and she was sprawled out on the couch flipping through the channels Olivia chuckled and shook her head, throwing the water bottle at the blonde. Casey sat up so that there was room for Olivia to sit but she took her shoes off and put her feet up on the coffee table.

Olivia looked at her and waited for Casey to look at her. "What?"

Olivia just looked and Casey and shook her head, but she couldn't stop the smirk from coming up on her face. Her old Casey was back. The two didn't say anything for a while and just watched whatever movie Casey had found. Casey turned her head abruptly. "Why don't you just ask him to move in with you?"

"Elliot? No." Olivia said, looking at Casey as if she had sprouted a new head.

"Why not, Olivia? He's here most of the time anyway, it'll save time and energy." Casey said, knowing she was making sense to the brunette.

"Oh really Casey? And what will Cragen and IAB think when we just happen to live in the same apartment?" Olivia said, pushing Casey's idea aside completely.

"You could tell them that you need help paying the bills since Chris left. And either way, since when do you care about what the IAB has to say about anything?" Casey asked, using Olivia's own words against her.

"Since they could fire me, Casey. This is serious not just some case that I get too involved with." Olivia said, trying to get Casey to see her concerns.

"But you love him." Casey said, trying to show Olivia what was really important.

"But I love my job too, Case." Olivia said, quietly.

"Liv," Casey said, almost pleadingly. "Don't let him go just because of this job."

"I'm not letting him go, Casey. I'm just not living with him." Olivia said, wishing horribly that Casey would just drop the entire conversation.

"What happens when the relationship gets to the point where you guys want to get married? Then what will you do? Not marry him because of the job?" Casey demanded, the anger seeping into her voice no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

"Casey," Olivia said. "I just don't know. I'm just taking this one step at a time."

Casey nodded, thinking of her next move. "So, are you saying you don't want to live with him?"

"Well actually Casey I want to live with him, wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep next to him every night. I want to marry him, have his children, however many more there may be, and die with him holding me in his strong arms." Olivia's voice got louder and louder as she kept listing everything.

Olivia stopped and waited for Casey's reaction but Casey said nothing. Casey wasn't even looking at Olivia, she was looking past Olivia. Olivia slowly turned to see what Casey was looking at.

It was Elliot.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	33. Cragen's Interruption II

1**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews :)**

**ok I definitely had **_**anotherrr**_** ruptured ovarian cyst ... so much pain it's insane !**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia's breath hitched in her throat, she didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at Elliot and wait for his reaction to her rant about loving him. Olivia racked her brain for something to say that would justify her words as a joke or as something she didn't mean, but she couldn't find anything. Even more scary, Olivia couldn't read Elliot's expression. It was blank. It wasn't angry, or happy, or sad, or even confused. It was just blank.

"Case, could you give us a minute?" Elliot asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of Olivia.

Casey nodded and brushed past Olivia and Elliot and left, she wanted to get as far away from that awkward situation as she possibly could. Olivia and Elliot stood, staring at each other and not saying anything. Olivia still couldn't read his expression and she was mad that he was the one closest to the door. There was no way she could even leave the room without him stopping her. She had to say something, she had to figure out what he was thinking. "Elliot, say something" she half-chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "You're scaring me."

Elliot didn't say anything. He still had that unreadable expression on his face and it was making Olivia's heart race and her palms sweat with anticipation. Elliot moved closer to Olivia, slowly until he was standing face-to-face with her. His hand reached up to caress Olivia's cheek. Olivia closed her eyes and inhaled when his fingers gently touched the side of her face. She loved the feel of him, every part of him. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his. His face was still unreadable but based on his actions it wasn't scary anymore. Elliot pushed a section of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Olivia."

Olivia could finally read his expression. It was no longer blank, it was love that was in his eyes. It was something Olivia had seen in his eyes before, long before, but something that she could never place. Olivia smiled slightly. "I love you too, Elliot."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pulled herself as close to him as she could. Elliot reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and helped her by pulling her closer to him. They stood in each other's embrace for a while. Their heartbeats eventually began beating together and their breaths were the same. Elliot kissed the top of her head as he pulled himself away from her. He still kept her in the embrace but looked her in the eyes. "What are we going to do about this?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know, Elliot. I don't want to lose my job and I —"

"Olivia," Elliot cut her off. "I didn't ask you what we're going to do about work. I asked you what we're going to do about this, about us together."

"But they're connected, Elliot." Olivia said, trying to make the same point she made to Casey. "Whatever decision we make about us, affects what we do with our jobs."

Elliot shook his head. "I understand that Olivia, but we can't let our jobs run our lives. Especially not something as important as this. Our lives should influence changes in our job, not the other way around."

"It's a lot harder than that, Elliot and you know it." Olivia said, trying to pull away from Elliot's arms.

Elliot tightened his hold on her and prevented her from leaving him. "Liv, it doesn't have to be harder. We just tell them the truth. That we're in love and we're not going to hide it anymore."

"And if they fire us?"

"They can't fire us for being in love. They have no proof we've done anything unprofessional and against the rules. We can just tell them that we're going to start exploring these feelings now." Elliot said, trying to get through to the brunette in his arms.

Olivia didn't say anything. She was out of arguments and out of reasons why this was wrong. She just looked down and took a deep breath. Elliot could sense her worries still and didn't want to force her into anything. "Listen Liv, don't worry about it. Whenever you want it to happen I'll be here, ok?"

"El, it's not that I don't want to do this because I do, more than anything. It's just that I love my job and if you could guarantee that this wouldn't jeopardize it, I would do it in a heartbeat." Olivia said, not wanting Elliot to feel like he was being rejected by her.

"I can guarantee that." Elliot said, almost matter-of-factly.

"How?" Olivia challenged him.

"I'll take the fall for it all." Elliot said.

Olivia looked at him in pure shock. "No, I can't let you do that. You're my partner, Elliot. I won't let you do that, not for me."

Elliot sighed. "Ok, Olivia."

Olivia's shoulders slumped, almost in defeat and shame for rejecting Elliot. She was about to say something but he beat her to it. "Do you want to live with me, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Then let's live together. I can give my landlord a month's notice and I can still have all of my mail sent there for the next month. Then, when the month is up and I permanently live here, we'll deal with the IAB and Cragen and work. Sound good to you?" He was proud of himself for thinking up such a good plan in such a short amount of time.

Olivia waited a minute, thinking it over and weighing out all of the pros and the cons. Finally, she gave up on the pros and cons and didn't care about them anymore. It was too energy consuming to have to worry about work and having the IAB's approval. "Sounds good." Olivia echoed quietly.

Elliot looked at her almost in awe for a second. He was already preparing his defense statements against any arguments she would have against it or any flaws she would have with his plan. For a second, he wasn't even sure he heard her say those words. He was so sure he imagined them until she spoke again. "When are you going to move in?"

Elliot smiled. "Whenever you want me to."

Olivia pretended to think it over before a smile came across her face and she ran toward him, jumping into his arms. Olivia's legs were wrapped around his waist and Elliot's hands were on her butt to keep her up. "Now." Olivia half-whispered, seductively.

Elliot smirked and squeezed her butt as Olivia moved over his, now obvious, erection. Olivia leaned down to kiss Elliot as he walked them both up the stairs to her bedroom, their bedroom. By the time they got to the top of the stairs, clothes were strewn about over the banister and on the floor. Just as they reached the top of the stairs, Olivia's phone began ringing in the pocket of her jeans which, although they were unbuttoned and unzipped, were still on her. Olivia looked at Elliot and groaned as she shifted to get it out of her pocket. By the time she got it out of her pocket, Elliot had put her down and laid her back on the floor just before the stairs and was peppering her with kisses. Olivia suppressed a moan and looked at the caller ID. It was Cragen. "It's Cragen." she told Elliot, hoping she would get some mercy from him and he would stop.

"Benson." she answered, her hope going unanswered as she prayed Cragen couldn't hear the aroused tone her voice had taken on.

"_We have a case, Olivia. At Mt Sinai the victim's name is Brittany Davids. Do you need me to call Elliot?" Cragen's voice was soft but firm at the same time._

"No, that's ok Cap." Olivia said, having to take a verbal breath before she continued. "I'll call him right now."

"_Are you ok, Olivia? You sound a little frazzled." Cragen asked, concern seeping into his words._

Olivia was going to kill Elliot. "Yeah, Don. I'm ok. I just finished a workout."

Elliot looked up at her with a cocky smile on his face. It wasn't exactly a lie, but they also didn't exactly get to the working out part just yet.

" _Ok, Olivia. Well I'll see you and Elliot here in a while." Cragen said as he hung up the phone, wanting to get out of that conversation as soon as he could._

_Cragen looked at the phone after he hung it up and shuddered. He knew the tone of her voice was one of a woman who was aroused but he wanted nothing more than to erase the thought of the woman he thought of like a daughter being aroused. He visibly shook his head, trying to erase the sound of her voice from his mind. He would have to look out for her and Elliot now to make sure they were being professional ... at work at least. _

Olivia hung up the phone and almost shuddered at the thought of being caught by her boss, but more importantly the man she thought of like a father, while having sex with Elliot. Elliot didn't even miss a beat with his kisses and making his mark on her when she was on the phone, which made it even more hard for Olivia to focus on the conversation rather than on Elliot. Elliot still didn't stop when Olivia tried to make him. "El, we have a case."

Elliot just shrugged. He wished he remembered to turn their phones off before they started anything because it was going to be the hardest thing he's had to do to calm himself down. Olivia laughed at him and sat up, re-hooking her bra and trying to find where her shirt went to. "Come on, El. You can have me later."

Elliot sighed. "But I want you now."

Olivia smirked. She loved how she had this man so interested in her and she was going to use it to her advantage. Olivia swayed her hips a little more as she walked down the stairs to where she spotted her shirt and put it on extra slow, knowing he was watching her every move. "I'll give you a minute to ...uh ... deal with that." Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot smiled back at her and shook her head, she was going to be the death of him.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	34. Dads and Daughters

1**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) sorry I didn't update yesterday ... I have this terrible sunburn that's on my arms from just below my shoulders to my hands and on my chest where my shirt scoops down :(**

**not to mention the nasty cough and the runny/stuffy nose I have ! This summer is just a bad one so far :( **

**oh anddddd ... I think my computer has **_**anotherrrr**_** virus ... having such a bad life right now ...**

**Disclaimer: no **

Olivia waited in the kitchen for Elliot to situate himself, also trying to calm herself down. The throbbing between her legs was taking over her mind and all she wanted was to take Elliot right on the kitchen floor where she was standing. Olivia's legs almost gave out of the thoughts she was having about the dining room romp they had the night before. Olivia rolled her neck, trying to release the sexual frustration but it didn't work. She stopped her head rolling and kept her head tilted back. Olivia leaned back and had to grip the sink to keep herself from sliding down to the floor. She licked her dry lips and could feel the wetness between her legs. She didn't even hear the door open.

Elliot wanted to laugh at her but he was so turned on that he was at a loss for words. He walked over slowly knowing that either Olivia hadn't noticed him or she chose to ignore the fact he was watching her, either way it turned him on even more. Elliot walked closer to her, stood in front of her, and put his arms around her waist. Olivia slightly jumped but not enough to make her open her eyes or move her head back. Elliot began peppering her neck with kisses. He made it up to her ear and nibbled on it seductively as he whispered to her. "Looks like you need a minute to deal with this."

Olivia fluttered her eyes open and she tilted her head down to look at Elliot. "It's going to take a lot more than just a minute to deal with this."

Olivia looked at Elliot seductively as she tried with all of her might to gain at least some composure. She was dreading having to leave the house and go work but she knew someone needed her. This thought helped Olivia to compose herself and pull a reluctant Elliot out of her apartment.

The two stood outside of her apartment making seemingly innocent touches and glances. Joe was watching them from the door and smiled as he shook his head. He knew from the moment Olivia told him about Elliot that he was someone different. Just the way her voice took on a lilt at the mention of his name and the way her eyes sparkled even when there was no light hitting her face. Joe had secretly hoped they would get together when he got to know them even though he knew the repercussions of their job.

The valet came around with the car and Elliot opened Olivia's door. Olivia looked at him funnily. _What is he planning? _Olivia watched him closely as she started to get into the car. As he began smiling a cocky smile she playfully shoved him and shut her own door. Elliot faked a hurt look and walked slowly around to the driver's side of the car.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him but smiled. She looked over at Joe and waved. He smiled at her and waved back. Elliot got into the car. "Gosh, you're a hard date."

"I didn't realize we were dating." Olivia said smugly.

Elliot looked at her, pretending like he was at a loss for words. "I ... I didn't mean _dating_ dating."

Olivia laughed and went along with it. "Well now you know. I can be tied down to just one man."

Elliot looked at her. "Well that's a good thing. I'm not just a man."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm the only man." Elliot said.

Olivia just looked out the window and didn't say anything. She knew it was true and couldn't think of a snappy comeback fast enough Elliot raised his eyebrows at the silence that came from his comment. "No objections from you Miss Olivia?"

"No." Olivia said simply.

Elliot just nodded and didn't say anything. There was a calm and comfortable silence in the car. Elliot reached over and put his hand on her thigh, knowing it was one of her turn-on spots. Olivia stopped his hand before it could do anything that might get her in some serious trouble. Instead, she took his hand and held it giving it a squeeze and stroking it with her thumb.

Elliot smiled to himself as he drove through the streets with Olivia holding his hand. He didn't even want to get out of the car when they pulled up to the hospital. Olivia, however, got out of the car and into the hospital as soon as the car came to a stop. Elliot knew it was partly to get it over with so they could go home but he also knew the other reason. It was because she wanted nothing more than to help this woman and find her justice. It was another one of the reasons he loved her. She was so passionate and so dedicated to her work and to the victims it was inspiring.

They got briefed by the doctor when they got in there. "She was definitely raped. She won't talk to anyone or even look at anyone. Good luck trying to get anything out of her."

Olivia thanked the doctor and they started to walk to her room. Before Elliot opened the door she stopped him. "I think it would be best if you stay out here."

Elliot nodded. He knew that he might scare the girl or even intimidate her without even trying to. Olivia went in to talk to the teen and he waited in the chair that was placed next to the door. Olivia walked in slowly, not wanting to alarm the girl. She seemed to be only in her teens and she had a black eye and stitches on her forehead. Olivia put on her softest and nicest voice to talk to the girl. "Brittany? My name's Olivia, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

No response.

"Ok, well do you know the man who did this to you?" Olivia tried again, inching closer to her.

No response.

"Brittany, I can only help you if you tell me everything that happened." Olivia said, her voice slowly getting firmer.

No response.

Olivia was getting annoyed with her but she didn't let it show. Instead, she walked over to the side of the bed where Brittany was lying and looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. "Brittany," Olivia said, almost pleadingly. "I want to help you but if I don't know who did this to you I can't help you."

Brittany looked at Olivia, her eyes were watering. She licked her lips slowly and inhaled through her mouth. "My step-father."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, now can you tell me what happened?"

Brittany's breaths were shaky and ragged. "He ... he told me I had to come home from my friend's house because I was in trouble but he wouldn't tell me what I did."

Brittany was fighting back the tears but it was clear to Olivia, who was so familiar with the battle, that she was losing. "When I got home, I asked him where mom was. He told me she went to the store and ...and that I was in a lot of trouble. I asked him what I did and he just laughed at me."

She had to bite her lip to keep a sob from escaping her lips. "That's when he attacked me. He pinned me up against the wall and tried to kiss me. He told me he'd been wanting to do it since the day he saw me. He told me now was his chance and he dropped me to the floor."

Brittany was now opening crying and the tears were falling onto her lips and she was licking the salty liquid away. "Then he... he got on top of me and he told me that if I told my mother he'd kill me and when I tried to get away he chased after me and pushed me to the floor and started punching me and smacking me."

Olivia got the rest of the story from Brittany and left her in the room. She walked out into the hallway and found Elliot in the chair. She told him everything that Brittany told her and they called Munch to tell him to pick up the step-father. Elliot and Olivia decided to go into the precinct, unwillingly, to help them on the case. They knew that the detectives that were working were more than capable to close the case but it was hard not to want to be involved with everything that went on. They got to the precinct and walked into the squad room to find everyone huddled around the monitors. Fin was the one who noticed them first he turned and pointed to Olivia. "Captain wants to see you."

"Me? Why?" Olivia asked, pointing to herself to clarify.

Fin shrugged. "He told me to send you in when you showed up."

Olivia nodded and shot a glance at Elliot as she walked over to Cragen's door. She knocked on it. "Come in."

Olivia opened the door and poked her head in. "You wanted to see me,. Captain?"

"Oh yes, Olivia." Cragen said, putting down the file he was reading and motioning for her to come in. "Come in and sit down."

Olivia cautiously closed the door behind her and took a seat in a chair across from Cragen's. "How are you, Olivia?"

Olivia looked at him warily. Why was he asking how she was? "I'm ...fine, Cap. How are you?"

"I'm good." he said quickly. "Now, the reason I called you in here is to discuss your relationship with Elliot now that Chris is gone."

Olivia put her hands up to stop him. "You don't have to worry about that, Captain. We're not in a relationship."

Cragen looked at Olivia with one eyebrow raised. "I may be old, Olivia, but I'm not blind."

Olivia smirked at him and shook her head.

"Olivia, you know I want you to be happy and, whether you know it or not, I think of you as a daughter. And, whether it may seem like it or not, your happiness is extremely important to me. I also know that you're happy with Elliot." Cragen paused to make sure he was getting through to the brunette sitting in front of him. "I know I might not always seem like it, mainly because I have to pull rank, but I look out for you a lot more than you realize."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you for that, Cap but what does this have to do with —"

"You didn't let me finish, Olivia." he said, a small smirk coming across his face. "So, I have pulled some strings and I've gotten IAB to look in the other direction at any kind of relationship you and Elliot may or may not develop."

Olivia looked at him as if he was joking. "You're kidding?"

"I wouldn't." Cragen said, the smile now on his face.

"Oh my god," Olivia said, completely in shock. "I can't believe you would do this for me, for us."

Cragen shook his head. "Anything for my two best detectives."

Olivia chuckled at him. "However, when you guys get married I might have to pull another string but I'll do it."

"When we get married?" Olivia asked, laughing. "Not even if we get married?"

"Come on, Olivia." he said, shaking his head. "Anybody with a brain can see that you guys love each other."

Olivia nodded, she couldn't argue with the fact that she loved him and that he loved her. Olivia couldn't think of anything appropriate to say to express her gratitude for him doing this for them so instead she stood up, walked over to him, and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given him. "Thank you so much."

Don smiled as he hugged her back. "Don't worry about it, sweetie."

Olivia pulled away from him and smiled. "I was so tempted to call you dad just then."

Cragen laughed and rubbed her back as he led her to the door. "Call me dad then."

"Seriously?" Olivia asked him before they got to the door.

"Seriously." he said, nodding his head. "There's just one requirement."

"What's that?"

"Grandchildren."

Olivia laughed as she reached out for the door handle and opened the door. "Well I'll see what I can do. With his track record it shouldn't be too hard."

Cragen laughed and just before she shut the door completely he said, loud enough for her to hear. "Goodbye sweetie."

Olivia smiled. "Goodbye dad."

**A/N: review please :)**


	35. Will you ?

1**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews ! This chapter is going to skip ahead a couple of months, like I did with Chris lol. Hope that's ok :)**

**oh and if you don't like my stories, then why are you reading them? Exactlyy**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia walked back out into the squad room just in time to see Brittany's step-father being pulled into the cell by Munch and Fin. He was screaming about not doing anything and that anyone who said differently was a liar. The whole squad room was watching him make a fool of himself. "When is someone going to listen to me?" he yelled.

"Maybe when you stop yelling every single opinion you have." Olivia said, giving him a glare that made even Fin scared.

"I'm supposed to get a phone call. Where's my phone call?" he demanded, making Olivia have to clench her fists to keep her anger under control.

Olivia didn't respond that time. Instead, she just walked out of the squad room with Elliot close behind. Once they got into the elevator Elliot asked her what Cragen wanted. "He told me he pulled some strings with the IAB and we don't have to hide our relationship."

Elliot looked at her in awe. "Seriously? How did he do that?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "He didn't tell me. But I still think we should keep a low profile for a while, just to be safe."

"Ok." Elliot said, nodding. "If that's really what you want."

XOXOXO

And that's exactly what they did. For several months the pair kept work at work and their relationship at home. Everyone knew about it, especially the people in their unit and they rarely missed an opportunity to comment on it. Elliot and Olivia were still cautious around people who were not in their unit, partly out of habit but also out of fear that the IAB might go back on their word with Cragen. They didn't need anymore incriminating evidence against them.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at home on the couch watching tv when the doorbell rang. Olivia got up to see who it was. It was Cragen. Olivia opened the door and looked him up and down. "Hey Don, what's up?"

"What? No dad anymore?" Cragen joked as he walked into their apartment.

Olivia laughed as she shut the door and ushered him into the living room where Elliot was still sitting. "I'm sorry. Hey dad, what's up?"

"Better." Cragen laughed, taking a seat on the couch. "I actually wanted to talk to Elliot for a minute, do you mind?"

Olivia furrowed her brow and looked at them both. Elliot shrugged. "You know I don't like secrets, but ok. I have to take a shower anyway."

Olivia padded up the stairs slowly, knowing they were waiting for her to be completely out of earshot to begin talking. She looked back before she slipped into the bedroom and they were both staring at her. She stopped and slyly waved back at them. Elliot chuckled and Don shook his head at her.

Olivia took her sweet time getting into the shower. She could feel Elliot near her and knew he was waiting for the shower to turn on. Instead, Olivia decided to mess with him. She sat in the bathroom on the edge of the tub for ten minutes before Elliot came strolling in. "Elliot! I could've been naked."

"I wish." Elliot said with a smirk.

Olivia threw a towel at him and walked over to him. "What do you need?"

"I thought you were taking a shower."

"I am."

"Doesn't look like it." he said, looking her up and down.

"You didn't let me start." she said, crossing her arms and pretending to glare at him.

"You've been in here for ten minutes, how did I not let you start?"

Olivia shrugged. "I just didn't have enough time."

Elliot stood his stance and Olivia rolled her eyes and walked over to the tub, turning on the water. "I'll get in now, don't worry."

When Elliot didn't move she prompted him. "Are you going to go now or are you going to watch me?"

"Watch you." he said, leaning against the sink.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she asked, testing the water and adjusting it.

"Why not?"

"Well you're about to watch me get undressed and then go back downstairs and talk to Don with that image in your head. Do you really think you'll be able to focus?" Olivia asked, unbuttoning her pants.

Elliot shrugged and turned around. "Go ahead."

Olivia rolled her eyes but stripped down and got into the shower. Before Elliot left he poked his head in for a kiss. "I love you."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too."

Elliot walked back down the stairs to rejoin Don on the couch. "She's finally in the shower."

Don laughed. "She always was a stubborn one."

"You don't know the half of it." Elliot laughed truthfully. He took a glance up at the top of the stairs just to be sure she wasn't listening. "So, do you have it?"

Cragen nodded. "Of course."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Elliot took it in his hands and opened it slowly. Inside was the engagement ring he had pick out weeks before. He didn't have the free time to go get it and any free time he did happen to acquire was spent with Olivia. Because of this, he sent Cragen out to pick up the ring he picked out for Olivia. It was almost the size of the ring she had before but the setting and the diamond shape were completely different. He didn't want her being reminded of Chris in any way when she looked at the ring.

"It's incredible." Cragen said, looking at it with Elliot.

Elliot took it out of the box and held it up in the light, smiling as it sparkled. Elliot nodded and placed it back in the box before Olivia could come out. He took a deep breath. His stomach got the butterfly feeling that it always gets whenever he thinks about marrying Olivia. It's a feeling he had gotten used to over the past few weeks.

"When are you going to ask?" Cragen asked, looking up to make sure Olivia wasn't there again.

Elliot shook his head. " I have no idea. I just want it to be perfect."

Elliot and Cragen began thinking up ideas for a proposal. "Oh, and it can't remind her of her last proposal."

Cragen nodded. "That would be bad."

All of a sudden the two hear a rustling noise behind them. Elliot jumped and turned quickly, shoving the little black box in his pocket. It was Olivia, drying her hair with a towel. "What would be bad?"

"If Munch had to be back out on the field." Cragen said quickly. "You know with all that running and everything."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, walking into the kitchen to grab water. Once the door stopped swinging Elliot turned back to Cragen. "Nice save." he whispered.

Cragen nodded. "Thanks. Well I'm going to leave you guys alone now."

"Ok Don," Elliot said as he walked him to the door. "Thanks again."

"My pleasure, Elliot. Be good to her." Cragen said, then leaned back into the apartment to say goodbye to Olivia. "Bye, sweetie."

Elliot laughed at their new relationship. "Bye dad." Olivia yelled back.

Elliot shut the door and went to find his girlfriend. He walked into the kitchen and saw her leaning against the kitchen counter drinking her water. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Olivia smiled and kissed him back, putting her water bottle down. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" Elliot asked, not stopping his kissing.

"Well no, but there normally is one."

"Well this is just to remind you how much I love you." Elliot said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Like I need reminding." Olivia said, smiling. "You only tell me every other minute."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. I'm just telling you I don't need reminding." Olivia laughed . "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well what do you want to do tonight?" Elliot asked seductively.

"How about a movie?" Olivia said, jokingly.

Elliot pretended like he actually believed her and started walking away. Olivia looked at him walking away, pretending to be confused. "Wait where are you going?"

"To get a movie." he said, not turning around but still smiling at the tone of her voice.

"Oh ...ok." Olivia said as she started to follow him.

Elliot waited for her to get close enough to him before he turned around and pinned her up against the door. "Did you really think I was going to get a movie?"

"Not even for a second." Olivia said, resisting a moan when Elliot being nibbling on her ear.

Elliot pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist and he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Since Elliot moved in completely, they bought a new, king-sized bed. Elliot wanted to be the only one she was with in that bed. He wanted to consummate their children in that bed, although he never told Olivia that.

Elliot carried Olivia and placed her on their bed, trying his hardest not to rip all of her clothes off right there. He wanted to make her suffer for a while. He loved the way she shivered underneath him when he brought her to climax. He took her shirt off first, leaving the bra on. He proceeded in kissed all parts of her exposed skin and even making his mark wherever he could. Olivia's head was tilted as far back as she could go. She was no longer trying to suppress her moans, it wasn't worth it and it was damn near impossible.

Elliot unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down, kissing the newly exposed skin as the fabric slid down. Olivia wanted to beg him to go faster but she knew by now that if she begged it would only make it go slower. Instead, she bit her lip as much as she could. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of him as fast as she could. "In a hurry, Liv?"

Olivia didn't say anything but looked at him, her eyes half pleading and half demanding. Elliot nodded and unbuttoned his own pants, sliding them off. He knew better than to keep her waiting too long. Olivia wanted to help him by unbuttoning her own pants but she wasn't sure her hands could stay still for that long. Instead, Elliot beat her to it and pulled off her pants as well as her thong in one sweeping force. Olivia couldn't take it anymore, as Elliot unhooked her bra she slid his boxers down his legs. Olivia inched her way up the bed until Elliot was straddling her and she was lying on the top of their bed.

Olivia moaned as Elliot took a beaded nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. He was enjoying making her suffer. He wanted her to remember this night for the rest of her life. "El ... please ..." her voice was pleading and it was almost desperate.

Elliot gave into her and positioned himself to enter her. He kissed her and kissed his way down her neck and across her chest. Olivia was about to plead again before he slid into her. Elliot waited for her to be comfortable with him in her before he started moving. Elliot wanted this night to be all about her. He waited until he heard her screaming his name and her shivering beneath him several times before he let himself go. He waited and hovered above her, kissing her all over as she reveled in the after sex glow. Elliot climbed off of her and pulled her as close to him as he could. He kissed the top of her head when she placed it on his chest. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia smiled and Elliot could feel it on his chest. "I love you too, El."

Elliot decided now was the best time as ever. He pulled away from her and leaned over the bed to grab his pants. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Olivia said as she repositioned herself.

"Yeah," Elliot said as he skillfully hid the box and laid back down, pulling her close to him again. "But first you have to answer a question for me."

"Ok."

"Will you marry me?" Elliot asked, pulling the box out from under the sheets and opened it in front of her.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	36. Yes or No ?

1**A/N: hey guys ... sorry I didn't update the past two days!! Things were so crazy.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia laid there next to Elliot, just staring at the ring. She couldn't breathe and her voice failed her. Olivia kept opening her mouth but no words came out. Elliot was watching her intently, getting nervous as the amount of silence increased. He began to worry if he asked her too soon after Chris.

Olivia couldn't think of anything besides the ring that was staring her in the face. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. Olivia took a deep breath and looked up at Elliot who was still watching her, waiting for her answer.

Olivia looked at him and her eyes watered. Elliot was now terrified. That one tear could mean anything. It could be a tear of sadness that she was about to break his heart in two or it could be a tear of happiness that she was about to accept the proposal of the man she loved. Olivia slowly leaned forward and kissed Elliot gently on the lips. She looked at him again and kissed him two more times, a smile slowly creeping up on her face. She took his face in her hands and kissed him harder.

Olivia let a laugh escape as a rebel tear slid down her face. "Yes." she whispered.

Elliot smiled and kissed her, pulling the ring out of the box and slowly putting it on her finger. Elliot tried to push her back down on the bed but Olivia stopped him. "Ah, Ah Mr. Stabler. I want that movie now."

Elliot looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, I see how it is. You can sleep with me when I'm your boyfriend but when I'm your fiancé you can't?"

"Exactly." Olivia said, getting up and taking her silk robe off of the hook on the back of the closet door.

Elliot got up and followed her, taking his own robe down. "Is this a glimpse into the future?" Elliot joked, pinning her against the door.

"Oh don't worry, Elliot." she said seductively, pushing her core into him. "This is nothing like what you will see in the future."

She walked around him and left Elliot there to calm himself yet again. He knew that their future would be nothing like tonight but he couldn't help but wonder why she was refusing him. He walked downstairs to find Olivia lounging on the couch watching a movie. He came over and sat at her feet, pulling them into his lap. Olivia smiled and reached over to grab the phone behind her. "Let's call Casey.'

"It's 2 in the morning." Elliot said, not sure if she was actually aware of the time.

"So?" Olivia said, dialing the number and put it on speaker. "Trust me, she's still awake."

Just as Olivia predicted, Casey answered the phone sounding fully awake. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Case, what's up?"

"Nothing, just watching a movie, you?" Casey said, and Olivia could hear the tv in the background.

"Nothing, just sitting with Elliot."

"Ooh la la," Casey said, earning a laugh from Olivia and a playful eye roll from Elliot.

There was silence before Olivia spoke again. "Guess what?"

"Elliot proposed?" Casey said sarcastically. Olivia knew she would say that. Every time Olivia asked that question it was always her guess and Olivia always turned her down.

"Actually ..." Olivia said, knowing Casey's jaw dropped and that she stopped breathing.

"Oh, my, God." Casey yelled into the phone, making Olivia happy she didn't have the phone up to her ear. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not." Olivia laughed.

"I'm coming over." Casey said and hung up the phone before Olivia could object.

Olivia looked into the phone and hung it up with a smile on her face. "Looks like we have to get dressed now."

Elliot looked her up and down. "I think you're a little too covered actually."

Olivia laughed and kicked him with her foot and tried to get up. Elliot tackled her on the couch and pinned her down. "What are you doing, Elliot? I have to get dressed."

"And if I don't let you?" Elliot said, trying to kiss her neck.

"Then Casey will see all of me and most likely take a picture and send it to everyone she has in her phone." Olivia said, knowing full well that Casey wouldn't send it to everyone, she'd just take the picture.

"She wouldn't." Elliot said, calling her bluff.

"You obviously didn't get the message of when Casey took a picture of me after I passed out drunk at the bar and sent it to everyone." Olivia lied, trying to get herself off of the couch.

"Seriously?" Elliot said, letting her sit up and get off of the couch.

Olivia walked up the stairs without saying anything. Once she got to the top of the stairs she turned around. "Not seriously."

Elliot laughed and ran up the stairs after her. Olivia left the door open purposely wanting him to come find her. Olivia was lying completely naked on the bed. "This uncovered enough for you?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, walking toward her. "This is good."

"Well," Olivia said, inching her way down to the end of the bed. "This will have to wait until after Casey leaves."

Elliot looked her up and down. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh no, sweetie." Olivia said, standing up and putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm waiting until after the wedding to do that."

Olivia turned and walked into her closet grabbing whatever comfortable clothing was closest to her. Elliot went into his own closet, grabbing clothes and trying to calm himself for the nth time that day. Of course, Olivia's choice of clothing was picked out solely to torture him. She was wearing a tight tank top that accentuated her boobs and boy shorts that made her legs seem like they went on for miles.

Elliot eyed her as she walked past his closet door and had to start calming himself all over. Olivia sat on the couch with a glass of the wine she found in the refrigerator. Olivia heard a knock on the door and she knew it was Casey. She got up, put her wine down, and answered the door. Casey almost jumped on top of Olivia as she ran into the apartment. "Oh my god!"

Olivia laughed but groaned as Casey jumped up and down with Olivia wrapped in her arms. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Olivia held her hand out and Casey took it in her hand, yanking Olivia toward her. "This is incredible."

"Oliviaaa ..." Elliot said, sounding almost seductive.

Olivia walked out into the living room to look for him. She didn't have to look far. "Yes, Ellio–"

She looked up the stairs and saw Elliot, stark naked, standing at the top of the stairs. "Wanna have some fun before Casey comes?"

Casey came around the corner to congratulate Elliot, without realizing he was sans clothing. "Elliot! I can't believe you finally ... Well that doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?"

Elliot's eyes were fear-filled as he lunged for the towel that Olivia left draped over the banister after she came out of the shower. Elliot wrapped himself in the towel and stood at the top of the stairs awkwardly. "He–Hey Case, I didn't hear the buzzer ring."

"It didn't." Casey said. "I told Joe I needed to see Olivia immediately and that it was an emergency, a good emergency, and that he would know about it soon."

"Oh." Elliot said, not knowing what else to say.

"If I wasn't so turned on, this would be awkward for me." Casey said with a smile, reaching for the glass of wine Olivia left on the coffee table.

"Casey!" Olivia yelled, hitting her on the arm. "That's my fiancé."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Casey said, laughing. "Or am I?"

"Oh my god shut up, Casey." Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "El, I think you should get dressed now."

"Yeah babe," Elliot said, still in shock that Casey had seen his goods.

Casey was not going to miss a chance to bust their balls, especially Elliot's about this incident.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	37. Wedding Planning

1**A/N: only a few more chapters :( This one's going to be long and might even be the third to last chapter but I think this story has had a good run and I'm very proud of my work.**

**Sorry I haven't updated ... I have this form of writer's block called summer vacation lol.**

**Andddd none of my stories that I have everrrrrrr written have had betas ... it's amazing, isn't it? lol. I just recently got a beta for the newest story I'm working on and I'm actually excited lol **

**Disclaimer: nope :(**

Olivia and Casey sat on the couch as Olivia told her how he proposed. "Oh I see how it was," Casey said, stealing the last sip of wine from Olivia. "He decided that whether you said yes or no, he would still get laid."

"Casey!" Olivia said, stealing the now empty wine glass back and filling it up again. "That's not how it was and you know it."

Casey laughed at her. "I know, Olivia. I just like messing with you. It's fun."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore Casey. Casey immediately began talking about the wedding and asking all sorts of questions that Olivia hadn't even thought of. "What color scheme are you going to have?"

"Color scheme? Casey, I just want a simple wedding. Nothing elaborate like my last one." Olivia said, reminding herself that her last wedding was hardly her plan.

She had always wanted a small wedding but that was obviously not what Chris wanted. Olivia was never interested in all of the details that most brides got hung up on. The only thing that mattered was who she was going to meet at the end of the aisle. She had never been a very religious person, but she knew that Elliot was so she knew they would be getting married in a church. Olivia, once again, didn't care where she got married.

She didn't want to discuss the topic anymore with Casey so she brought up a different subject. "So Casey, are you seeing anyone?"

Casey's demeanor changed at the question. She looked at Olivia skeptically and wondered what she was up to. "No," she replied, watching Olivia for any kin of reaction. "Just a few dates here and there, nothing major. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Olivia assured her, shrugging. "You haven't been talking about anyone lately and I was wondering if you were keeping something from me."

"Why would you think that?" Casey asked, clearing her throat. "What have you heard?"

"Ahh, so there is someone." Olivia concluded, proud at how well she could read her friend. "Tell me all about him."

"There's nothing to tell." Casey lied.

Olivia, however, called her bluff. "Nothing to tell? Case, with you there's always something to tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey asked, getting offended by the comment.

"It doesn't mean anything," Olivia insisted. "It just means you always have a good story to tell."

"Well not this time." Casey said, vehemently.

"Ok, Casey." Olivia said, giving her friend more wine and trying to calm her down. "Just tell me who it is. Do I know him?"

Casey half nodded as she took a sip of her wine. "You know him."

"Does he work with us?" Olivia asked, feeling like she was playing a gam of twenty-one questions.

"He works with us." Casey responded.

"Come on, Casey." Olivia exclaimed. "This isn't fun."

"It is for me."

"Well not for me. Just tell me who he is."

"You wouldn't believe me." Casey predicted and tried to change the subject. "Have you been watching Grey's Anatomy lately?"

"I will believe you, Casey and no, I haven't." Olivia answered and tried to get Casey back onto the topic of her new interest. "Does he work with me or does he work with you?"

"He works with you." Casey muttered, her voice just loud enough for Olivia to hear her. "But you should really start watching it again, it's getting really good."

"I bet it is." Olivia said, and thought of the only two people it could be: Munch or Fin. She decided with a more direct approach since Casey could find a loophole in anything. "Is it Fin?"

"No." Casey said, shaking her head. "But really the tension is getting intense on that show."

"Sounds great." Olivia said, pretending to be interested in the plot line of Grey's Anatomy. "So then it's Munch."

"How did you automatically make that conclusion?" Casey asked, immediately following the assumption.

"Well it's the only other possible person who I work with." Olivia pointed out. "Unless you're with Cragen."

Casey cringed at the thought of being with Cragen. He was almost like a distant relative to her and she couldn't imagine being with him intimately. "Well I see why you're a detective."

"Oh, please. Like it wasn't obvious before." Olivia laughed, playfully shoving Casey. "I can't believe it. You and Munch. That's ...different."

"What do you mean different?" Casey demanded, her voice was serious but there was a smile playing on her lips.

"Come on, Case." Olivia giggled. "It's Munch. Do I really need to explain?"

Casey shook her head and laughed at the truth of the statement.

"But," Olivia started. "You really need to explain. How? When? Why?"

Casey smiled but shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly couldn't tell you why. He's just funny." Casey laughed at Olivia's shocked expression. "He really is. I mean, after you get past all of the conspiracy rants and everything."

"Well that takes care of the 'why'." Olivia said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Now, moving on to the how and when."

"Ok," Casey started. "Well it started when we were both staying late one night. I walked by the squad room and saw him sitting there working on something. I normally would have just kept walking, but for some reason I stopped and went over to see what he was doing. As it turned out, he was reading about some cover up for a bombing or something crazy like that."

"Typical Munch." she muttered, shaking her head and waiting for Casey to continue.

"Well, I pulled up a chair to keep him company and he started talking about it and it was actually interesting. After a while, he talked himself out of all the conspiracy and he started telling me stories and it was nice. I got to hear things that he doesn't actually talk about. Then, we kinda started to say our goodbyes but I don't know what came over us, we just started kissing and it led us up to the cribs and— "

"Ok, I get it." Olivia cut off Casey, not wanting to hear a detailed account of their night. She shook her head and downed the rest of the wine, hoping to get the mere thought of it out of her head. "So are you guys together now?"

"I don't know." Casey shrugged. "I mean we went out to dinner the day after and that night ended pretty much like the one before."

"Wait a minute," Olivia stopped her. "Which bed did you use in the cribs?"

"Um ... one near the back. Why?" Casey asked.

"I want to make sure you guys didn't use my bed." Olivia said as Casey laughed at her. "No, I'm serious, I would go over there right now and switch my bed with someone else's."

Casey laughed at her friend but knew it was true. She knew which bed was Olivia's and which was Elliot's and made sure to steer clear of both of those beds. "Like Elliot's bed."

"Exactly." Olivia chuckled. "And I wouldn't even tell him, but I would laugh whenever he laid down in the bed."

"You're purely evil." Casey said with a smirk. She looked up the stairs and called up to Elliot. "Hey El, you better watch out. Your fiancée is evil."

Elliot came out of the bedroom rubbing his hair with a towel, fully dressed. "Oh trust me, I'm fully aware of that."

"Hey!" Olivia exclaimed, crossing her arms in mock anger. "You two are ganging up on me."

"Aww poor Olivia," Casey joked, rubbing Olivia's arms.

Olivia looked at her, eyebrows raised. She stood up and walked over to Elliot who was now coming down the stairs. Once he got off of the stairs, she wrapped her arms around his torso and arched her back so that he could see her. "Sweetie, you're never going to believe who Casey is dating."

Elliot looked at Casey who wasn't making eye contact with anyone in the room and back at Olivia. "Who?" he asked.

"Mr. John Munch." Olivia announced, pronouncing every syllable so that there would be no confusion as to who she was talking about.

Elliot looked at her, trying to see if she was joking. A smile played on his lips as he looked at her. "You're joking." he insisted, now laughing.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not joking, El." she said, bluntly.

The laughter faded from his face as he noticed she was, indeed, telling the truth. "Oh," he muttered, trying to figured out the right thing to say. "Since when?"

This time Casey answered but still refused to make eye contact. "About a week ago."

Elliot pulled away from Olivia but kept his arm around her waist as they walked over to the couch to join Casey. "That's ...interesting."

Casey laughed at how alike the dynamic duo actually were. "So, enough about me. Let's talk about this wedding of yours."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok," Elliot responded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Everything." Casey replied, taking a notebook and a pen off of the coffee table and writing 'wedding to-do list' on the top of it. "So, where are you guys going to get married?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Well I know how important your religion is to you, so a church is the obvious choice." Olivia said and Elliot nodded. "The problem is which church?"

"Well," Elliot said, answering her question. "There's a church I used to go to with my kids. It's not the church Kathy and I got married at but the priest knows me very well."

"Ok," Casey said, scratching 'location' off of her list. "So, now we have a church but speaking of the kids, are we going to have them come or are you not on speaking terms right now with them?"

"I am talking to my kids and I do see them pretty regularly. I haven't been talking to them lately since they're so busy with school in New Jersey with Kathy but I have seen Maureen since she goes to school at NYU." Elliot explained to Casey. "But it's really all up to them and if they want to come. I mean I know how much they love Liv but I haven't told them about the engagement yet, obviously."

"Ok," Casey said again, jotting something down on her pad of paper. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and shook their heads. "Now this question is for Olivia: who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Um ..." Olivia stuttered, it was not the question she was expecting. "I don't know. I'll probably just walk myself down."

"I thought you were going to say that," Casey noted and looked at Olivia. "So, I have a suggestion, have Cragen walk you down."

"What? No." Olivia exclaimed as she chuckled. "It's not like he could anyway, it goes completely against rules.

"Oh come on, Liv. Don thinks of you like a daughter, and you think of him like a father, and besides, when have any of you done what the rules told you to do." Casey pointed out.

"No, Case." Olivia said, standing her position. "That would be an awkward conversation, especially if he said 'no'."

"I thought you would say that," Casey said again. "So, I asked him about a week ago if you two were to get married would he walk you down the aisle."

"You did what?" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia, Olivia." Casey repeated, trying to get her friend to relax. "He said yes."

"What?" Olivia breathed.

"He said he would walk you down if it was what you really wanted." Casey said.

"Oh," Olivia mumbled, not knowing what else to say. "Ok then."

"So he can walk you down?" Casey asked, wanting to make sure she heard the words straight from Olivia's mouth.

"Yes, he can walk me down the aisle." Olivia said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ok, well I can cross of the role of maid of honor." Casey said, scribbling in the notebook.

"Why?" Olivia jokingly asked Casey.

Casey's face practically fell at the question. "Why?" Casey asked, incredulously. "Well, I mean I thought I was going to be the maid of honor."

Olivia started laughing as Casey was at a loss for words. "Of course you are, Casey. I was only kidding."

Olivia had to duck to avoid the pen Casey had chucked at her head. "Well it wasn't funny."

"Aww, poor Casey." Olivia grinned, mimicking Casey.

Before any of them realized, the sun was coming up and exhaustion was beginning to set in. Olivia insisted that Casey stay and sleep on the couch. "You're way too tired to be driving, Casey."

"I'm fine." she assured the pair. "Besides I bet you two want to be alone."

"Casey, no." Olivia said, pushing the woman down onto the couch. "I, for one, am too tired to do anything right now and you are too tired to be driving."

"Yeah, Casey." Elliot agreed, standing next to Olivia. "You can stay on the couch and we'll pull all the shades down and it will look just like nighttime and we can all get some sleep."

"Exactly," Olivia said again. "And when we wake up Elliot can cook us something to eat."

"Exactly ... wait, what?" Elliot asked, as he realized what he had just agreed to.

Casey looked at them both skeptically, "Elliot can cook?"

Olivia nodded and practically moaned in response. "You have to eat his food, it's incredible."

Casey stood in front of them and realized there was no way she was going to win this fight and she was curious to taste Elliot's cooking. She finally gave in and sat down on the couch and slipped her shoes off. "Fine."

Olivia told Elliot to get Casey a pillow and a blanket from the closet and Olivia began closing the light-cancelling curtains that make everything pitch black. Elliot came back with the pillow and the blanket and made up a sleeping area for Casey on their couch. Casey smiled as she watched him. "He really is too good to be true."

Elliot and Olivia laughed and looked at each other. They knew it was true both ways. Elliot went upstairs while Olivia stayed down with Casey to clean up and make sure Casey was settled and comfortable. Before Olivia went to go upstairs, Casey stopped her. "Olivia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Case. What is it?" Olivia asked, turning around and walking back to Casey.

"How do you even walk?" Casey asked in all seriousness. As soon as the question at the chance to be processed, a smile broke out on both of the women's faces.

Olivia laughed and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I mean," Casey started, trying to find the right word to describe this new part of Elliot she had recently discovered. "Wow."

Olivia laughed. "You better wipe that image out of your mind."

Olivia and Casey said goodnight and Olivia walked up to their bedroom and started to get changed. Knowing Casey was downstairs, she chose shorts and a tank-top. She crawled into bed with Elliot and kissing his jaw line and finally found his lips in the darkness of the room. Elliot inevitably took control of their lip-lock and he pinned Olivia down on the bed with her hands above her head. She moaned into his mouth but knew this had to stop. She pushed him away slightly but he didn't stop, he just moved his kisses to her neck. "El ...we can't."

"Why not, baby? I can be quiet." he assured her.

"I know you can baby, but we both know I can't." she blushed. "But it's not like anyone can blame me."

She reached her hand under the covers and cupped his growing length in her hand. He groaned from discomfort. "You don't need to be quiet baby, Casey won't be able to hear us."

Olivia chuckled. "She's an extremely light sleeper, El."

Elliot sighed and tried his puppy dog eyes on her but they didn't seem to phase her. "Do you know what Casey asked me right before I came up?"

"What?"

"She asked me how I could even walk." Olivia giggled. "And you know what? I couldn't answer her because I don't even know how I manage to walk everyday."

"Well baby," Elliot started as he pushed her tank top higher and higher until she let him take it off. "How about we experiment with that tonight?"

Olivia realized she couldn't resist once his tongue slid over her beaded nipple. Her back arched and she knew she wasn't going to be able to resist him any longer. She gave in to Elliot's touch and he smirked, knowing he had gotten exactly what he wanted. He took the nipple in his mouth and suckled on his lightly, knowing it was driving her crazy. He knew she was thrashing her head around and gripping the sheets so tightly that he knuckles were turning white without even opening his eyes. He peppered kisses all over over her chest as he made his way over to the right breast. He repeated the process until he felt Olivia, almost violently, tug at his shirt.

"Take it off." she breathed, demandingly. He obliged and stripped down to his boxers without her having to prompt him. He wanted his fiancée with him tonight just as much as she did. She was practically begging him by the time he got her shorts and underwear off of her. "I need you." she moaned.

He knew how true it was and he knew she was extremely close to an orgasm before he even entered her. Her hands pushed his boxers off of hips and he positioned himself above her. He peppered her body with kisses as he tried to make her wait. Finally he realized that he couldn't keep her waiting any longer as he moans got louder and much more demanding. Her nails began to dig into his back. He knew it would hurt in the morning but right now he didn't care.

He paused in his kisses and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to the side as she gripped onto the sheets. "Look at me." he whispered into her ear.

Olivia did so and his thrust into her with one swift movement. It never ceased to amaze him how tight she was no matter how many times they made love. He paused while she adjusted to the size of him and once she looked him in the eyes again, he knew it was safe to move. He pulled out slightly and pushed himself back in, farther this time. He could feel her walls clenching around him and knew she was close to her climax as was he. "You can let go, baby."

She shook her head. "Not yet."

She held it off for as long as she possibly could, which wasn't long after he told her to let go. Elliot reached his peak immediately after her, he was holding off until she was completely satisfied. Olivia practically screamed as the orgasm rushed over her and warmed her to the core.

They laid in the after sex mist and Elliot climbed off of her and took his place next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and began peppering her jaw line and neck with kisses while slipping his fingers inside of her. "You just want to kill me, don't you?" Olivia breathed with a slight smile.

"Oh no, sweetie." he said with a grin, mocking Olivia's words earlier. "I'm waiting until after the wedding to do that."

Olivia laughed and kissed him. Elliot tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. "So, do you think Casey heard that?"

Olivia giggled and nodded. "Without a doubt."

And Olivia was right. Casey was lying in the living room on the couch, not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to cringe but the other part was intrigued. She was wondering just how amazing Mr. Stabler was, that it was able to wake her up from her sleep. She tried to push the thoughts of what they were doing upstairs to the back of her mind, but every time she thought about her night with Munch in the cribs.

Soon after, they all drifted to sleep. Casey was lulled to sleep by the thought of being with Munch again when she awoke. Olivia and Elliot were lulled to sleep by the other's breathing.

**A/N: Review please :) I definitely got a hand cramp writing all of this lol Review :)**


	38. CAUTION

1**CAUTION: WALKING BLONDE HERE**

**Oh God, Guys! I'm sooooooooo sorry. Casey already told Olivia about Munch but I completely forgot about it. See? That's what happens when you try to work on more than one story at a time. It also happens when your story gets too long to focus on everything lol. If you guys didn't remember about the other confession then you just don't need to worry about it I guess lol. You can pick whichever one you want to read lol. I can't believe I didn't remember it lol ! I'm such a blonde sometimes haha. I feel like such an idiot! OH and I'm sooooooooooo sorry to you people who thought this was another chapter :( I'm just a mess lately lol **


End file.
